La Femme de L'ombre Livre 3
by Miko Dono
Summary: Largo et Joy ont été kidnappés par la commission. le passé se dévoile de plus en plus mais aussi les alliés et contacts que Nério avait établi et que Joy avait continué à faire fructifier.
1. Chapter 1

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : LA FEMME DE L'OMBRE.**

**LIVRE III : MA VERITE, MES CONVICTIONS ? POURQUOI FAIRE?**

**1-** La nuit avait recouvert de son manteau la ville de New York et la télévision passait en boucle les nouvelles marquantes du jour à savoir les prises d'otages survenues à New York et l'enlèvement de figures emblématiques de la haute finance.

Ces nouvelles avaient réussi à faire passer au second plan la crise iraquienne, les mises à mort des personnes enlevées et même les élections présidentielles.

Charles Arden avait atterri depuis quelques heures déjà, mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore mis les pieds chez lui. Depuis le jet il avait ordonné les fermetures des frontières aériennes ainsi qu'une fouille systématique des appareils. Des barrages avaient été mis sur les routes, des moyens sans précédents avaient été mis en place afin de retrouver les précieux otages dans les plus brefs délais car tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'Amérique, ses services de polices et le FBI.

Avachi dans un fauteuil dans les appartements de ses parents, Edouard observait sa mère installée à son secrétaire. Elle avait dépassé la cinquantaine pourtant ses traits gardaient leur beauté. Elle ne craignait pas les stigmates du temps qui passait. Il était impressionné par leurs ressemblances : pas seulement d'un point de vue physique mais, comme sa mère, il était aussi tranchant et insensible, ses intérêts passaient avant ceux des autres.

Tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, la disparition de Li Ann Helm's et Madeline Colombier s'était ébruitée bien trop tôt, ils avaient dû sacrifier bien des choses afin de sauver l'opération et reporter d'autres parties de leur plan.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre, Joy était tombée entre leur main. Il allait pouvoir obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait car il savait sur quels boutons appuyer pour arriver à ses fins avec elle.

Sa mère était la seule à ne pas le juger malgré ses défauts. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine, mais la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de sa sœur ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure.

Lui même était dépourvu de cette sensiblerie dont sa tante ne pouvait se départir. Les rapports au sein de sa famille avaient toujours été froids et dépourvus d'émotion pourtant sa sœur semblait avoir des liens assez étroit avec son entourage.

Pourtant elle était aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

Cependant à plusieurs reprises il l'avait vue échanger un regard avec l'un ou l'autre des membres de la famille et dans ce regard où lui ne voyait rien son vis-à-vis semblait y lire beaucoup.

- « dire que je suis dans l'obligation d'annuler cette réception qui m'a demandé tant d'efforts ! »

C'était tout ce à quoi sa mère avait pensé. Elle avait abandonné Joy à sa naissance et cela avait été définitif et sans retour.

Edouard se leva et partit en direction de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée afin de pouvoir téléphoner en toute discrétion.

- « Paul c'est Edouard. Tout va bien ? »

- « vous plaisantez ? il y a plus de flics que pour le passage du président et les fédéraux pullulent. »

- « que s'est il passé ? »

- « ils ont retrouvé le cadavre d'un des vigiles de Helm's dans l'une des remises de la tour. »

- « fâcheux. »

- « vous pouvez le dire. A présent ils sont chez moi.»

- « bien, je serai chez vous dans trois quatre jours. »

- « impossible. Deux jours, nous devons faire vite. Ce n'est pas du menu fretin que nous avons là. Et puis votre jumelle est dangereuse. Nous devons nous en débarrasser rapidement. N'oubliez pas deux jours maximum.»

Puis il raccrocha. Il lui en avait fallu du temps mais dans quelques jours il aurait récupéré les parts de Joy dans Arès. Par contre jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le nom de la personne ayant racheté les 15% de la compagnie familiale.

Distraitement il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La rue était déserte, chose normale à cette heure de la nuit, pourtant, quelques heures auparavant elle grouillait de monde et d'activité.

Personne ne savait que Joy avait une famille, elle avait toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais faire étalage de ses liens avec eux. Elle était bien la fille de leur père pour cela. Il lui en était gré car il n'était guère d'humeur à jouer les frères éplorés.

_____________________________________________________

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'antenne new-yorkaise du FBI grouillait d'activité. Depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement le bureau était pris d'assaut par les journalistes en quête d'un scoop.

- « elle a plutôt réussi sa conversion la Arden. »

- « tu l'as dit Gérard, mais pour l'avoir vue travailler, je sais qu'elle avait les compétence pour assurer à ce niveau. »

- « selon les premiers interrogatoires, Mlle Arden fait partie du groupe depuis cinq ans au moins. »

- « ah bon ! Pourtant cela ne fait qu'un an qu'elle escorte Winch. »

- « elle travaillait en Europe avant. »

- « où ça? »

- « Winch Air Lines.»

- « bon qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Où sont les vidéos des caméras de surveillances ? »

- « désolée mais le groupe W ne nous les a pas encore remis. »

- « comment ça ils vous les ont pas encore remis ? »

- « la salle où se trouvent l'équipement de surveillance a été scellée au moment de l'assaut or personne ne dispose des codes d'accès si ce n'est Joy Arden et le bras droit de Winch John Sullivan. »

- « faites sauter les portes. »

- « c'est ce que nos hommes ont voulu faire, mais les portes sont blindées il aurait fallu un sacré paquet de dynamite pour le faire. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce.

- « c'est pas vrai j'aurai jamais cru ça. Tu as vu le carnage ? »

- « j'ai vu et tu as vu le matos. Ils ont autant d'équipement que les commandos d'assaut. Ils ne nous ont pas lâché une seule seconde. Et les coffres t'as vu la taille ? »

- « ouais, et le personnel de vrai petits soldats, je croyais voir une marée déferler une fois les portes ouvertes mais non. Les étages se sont vidés calmement comme si ce qui s'était passé ce matin était normal. »

- « et les vigiles. Ils se baladent avec des M16, et semblent aux aguets. »

- « mais quel carnage aussi Raoul en a gerbé ! »

- « y'a de quoi aussi. Certains ont été égorgés comme du bétail. »

- « mais c'est propre et sans bavure. Il n'aura pas beaucoup souffert. »

- « qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Plus le temps passe moins on a de chance de les retrouver. »

- « on attend le chef et l'équipe du groupe W. »

- « quoi ? Ils vont participer à l'enquête ? »

Avant que Ryan ne puisse répondre à son collègue le silence s'abattit sur la vingtaine d'agent qui se trouvait dans la salle de réunion.

- « mince Dana regarde qui est là. »

- « Charles Arden. »

- « qui c'est ? »

- « une ponte. En tout cas c'est quelqu'un d'important à la CIA. »

Aucun des hommes assis près de Dana et Gérard n'avait manqué l'aparté entre les deux agents mais ils ne purent demander de plus amples détails, la voix du fantôme emplissait l'espace. Après un bref rappel de la situation il se mit à demander les comptes rendus de chaque équipe.

- « commençons par l'enlèvement de Li Ann Helm's et Madeline Colombier. Equipe un. »

- « voilà Monsieur, Colom Co et Helm's Co doivent signer un important contrat de partenariat dans le domaine de l'aéronautique. Aujourd'hui Madeline et François Pâris en compagnie du garde du corps de Mlle avaient rendez vous au siège du groupe à New York pour finaliser le contrat avant la cérémonie qui allaient se dérouler à Paris dans deux mois. Le groupe dispose d'un système de sécurité performant dont une partie est externalisée. C'est la branche new-yorkaise d'Arès qui gère la sécurité des membres du conseil et fournit les gardes du corps. »

- « autres choses ? »

- « Li Ann Helm's a été endormie grâce à un gaz ainsi que ses invités. »

- « et que montrent les caméras. »

- « rien. Ni arrivées ni départs. »

- « ça s'est peut être produit par une opération du Saint Esprit. Cherchez et trouvez moi des réponses. »

- « oui Monsieur. »

L'homme cinglé par le ton de voix de son supérieur était à présent au garde à vous, et ce fut avec une célérité certaine qu'il s'empressa de quitter la salle de réunion en direction du laboratoire de l'agence.

Ce fut au tour de la seconde équipe et lorsqu'il apprit les difficultés auxquelles ils se heurtaient il se mit dans une rage folle. Il quitta au pas de charge la salle de réunion suivi par Allan.

Après le départ de Joy, Charles avait repris en main la formation d'Allan puisque Ashley avait été évincée du programme après le sévère rapport rédigé par Joy.

_____________________________________________________

Après une conférence de presse harassante sur les marches de la tour, Michel avait regagné l'étage du conseil laissant les attachés de presse du groupe prendre la relève.

L'atmosphère y était aussi silencieuse que d'habitude mais l'air semblait chargé d'électricité, la tension était palpable. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes mais tous étaient tendus, sur le qui-vive, le moindre bruit faisait sursauter, mais vaille que vaille ils devaient maintenir le navire en marche.

Michel ne put se remettre au travail aussitôt, en l'absence de Sullivan il devait assurer l'intérim donc il fit escale à chaque étage, vérifia les dégâts consola les uns, félicita les autres. Accrochés à ses pas l'un des assureurs du groupe et ses aides qui faisaient les estimations des dégâts.

- « faites vite, les travaux de rénovation des locaux doivent débuter dés cette nuit, Winch Construction a déjà reçu ses ordres. »

- « mais Monsieur Cardignac c'est impossible d'auditer le bâtiment en si peu de temps. »

- « impossible n'est pas un mot que nous utilisons au groupe W. Nous vous payons grassement chaque année donc prouvez moi que j'ai raison où je trouve un autre groupement d'assurance. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

- « Gabriella, faites venir du personnel du département assurance du groupe afin qu'ils les aident. Puis donnez moi la liste des rendez vous de Winch pour la journée. Nous allons tenter d'honorer le maximum d'entre eux. Appelez ma secrétaire et voyez comment vous allez pouvoir recaser tout cela. Voyez avec celle de Sullivan pour gérer au mieux le reste des rendez vous…. Autre chose demandez à Hector de venir me rejoindre.»

- « bien Monsieur Cardignac. »

Gabriella s'éloigna rapidement en direction des ascenseurs. Comme la plupart du personnel elle avait rapidement rejoint son bureau et s'y était barricadée une fois le délai d'activation des générateurs écoulé.

Au sein du groupe les procédures étaient on ne peut plus clair, et elles avaient prouvé leur utilité aujourd'hui puisqu'à l'exception du personnel de sécurité blessé durant l'assaut aucun autre membre du personnel n'avait été touché.

Avant le groupe W, Gabriella avait travaillé dans d'autres multinationales mais le groupe W c'était autre chose. Un autre monde et une autre vision. Au départ elle faisait partie du staff des secrétaires mises à la disposition des cadres du groupe et des visiteurs importants puis avec l'arrivée de Largo ce dernier avait renvoyé beaucoup de monde et aucune explication n'avait été donnée au sujet du départ de la secrétaire de Nério. Après des entretiens elle fut retenue pour le poste. Cela faisait trois ans à présent qu'elle occupait le très convoité poste de la secrétaire de Largo Winch.

- « je me demande comment tout cela va se terminer ? »

Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui tous les conseillers avaient quitté leur bureau tôt sous l'escorte de gardes du corps qui, cette fois-ci, ne prenaient plus la peine de se faire discrets. Michel était même allé plus loin ainsi que Simon ils avaient affecté une protection même à l'entourage immédiat des conseillers, épouses, enfants, concubines. Il fallait pouvoir prévenir tout débordement.

_________________________________________________________________

Le vol entre New York et Montréal n'avait pas duré longtemps, deux heures tout au plus qu'Andreïna avait mis à profit pour dormir peu, les dernières semaines avaient été tellement éprouvantes.

Installé à l'autre bout du jet personnel de sa patronne Patrick regardait cette femme qu'il avait dû aller chercher toutes affaires cessantes.

Lorsque Joy Arden était venue le voir à l'issue de ses années de formation dans l'établissement pénitencier, il avait cru au moment de son affectation qu'il allait espionner ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Or, tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé c'était de servir loyalement Anjali Walken et de lui être fidèle car elle était la petite fille de l'un des plus puissant chef mafieux de la côte Est.

Et depuis trois ans maintenant il n'avait presque plus eu de contact avec Joy Arden si ce n'était à de rares occasions où elle lui posait d'anodines questions.

En fait il occupait au sein de Walken Industrie le rôle de bras droit de sa présidente. Elle ne remettait jamais en cause ses décisions lorsqu'elles étaient justifiées mais ne se gênait pas de le remettre à sa place lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Pourtant à ce poste il n'était pas seul, il partageait les responsabilités avec Tamahome Takamiya et Sean Valence. Ce dernier était un nouveau venu dans le groupe mais qui possédait de solides connaissances en droit des affaires ainsi qu'un sens des affaires hors du commun. Tous les trois ne répondaient de leurs actes qu'auprès d'Anjali Walken, aucun membre du conseil ne pouvait leur demander de comptes mais eux pouvaient leur en demander.

Les deux heures de vol s'écoulèrent rapidement. Il était sept heures à New York mais la ville bruissait d'activité. Au pied du jet une voiture attendait patiemment les deux voyageurs, deux enveloppes les attendaient à bord du véhicule.

Chacun prit connaissance de son pli avant de le replier.

- « Mlle Warwick, vous occuperez un appartement meublé dans l'un des complexes de Connors Immobiliers en attendant votre prise de fonction. »

- « bien je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi Mr Herrera. »

- « je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de ma patronne. Ne me remerciez pas pour cela. »

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Malgré l'heure matinale les premiers bouchons commençaient à se former déjà.

Arrivée dans ce qui serait son nouveau chez soi, Andreïna s'écroula toute habillée sur son lit où elle s'endormit. Elle dormit d'une traite pendant cinq bonnes heures pour n'émerger que lorsque son estomac se rappela à elle.

Quelque peu remise de ses longes nuits sans sommeil, elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain attenante où sous la puissance des jets d'eaux tièdes elle finit de se réveiller.

Dans l'enveloppe laissée à son intention, il y avait en plus des clés de son nouvel appartement, une carte de crédit et de l'argent liquide.

Désoeuvrée, Andreïna se décida à explorer son nouvel environnement. L'appartement était composé de deux pièces ainsi qu'un séjour dont une partie faisait office de cuisine.

Près du téléphone se trouvait un petit bloc note sur lequel figurait quelques numéros dont celui d'une pizzeria, qu'elle s'empressa d'appeler.

N'ayant plus rien à faire elle partit s'installer sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à un petit téléviseur. Aucun programme n'ayant réussi à la captiver Andreïna se mit à zapper d'une chaîne à une autre jusqu'à ce que la voix d'une speakerine réussit à la captiver en prononçant les mots magiques « Groupe W » là où travaillait Georgi.

- « Georgi »

Elle avait prononcé son nom dans un souffle, leur histoire n'avait pas été une histoire de sentiment mais plutôt d'attirance.

Ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre dés le départ et cela n'avait pas changé avec le passage des années, chaque fois que leur métier respectif le leur permettait ils s'étaient retrouvés et les retrouvailles étaient torrides à chaque fois mais avec le passage du temps quelque chose état venue se greffer à l'attraction, de l'affection et un souci de l'autre.

Durant l'année écoulée il était venu la voir à plusieurs reprises, restant parfois une nuit, parfois un week-end. Il allait et venait au gré de ses fantaisies et elle en faisait de même.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent presque il laissa un tee-shirt puis une brosse à dent, elle en fit de même. Bien qu'il fût peu bavard elle le connaissait, elle savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui.

La tour finit de se vider aux environs de 20h. Bientôt seul les vigiles demeurèrent dans l'immeuble en compagnie de Simon et de Michel Cardignac.

Une atmosphère étrange régnait sur la tour et le silence était oppressant. Au cinquante huitième étage Simon regardait New York se parer de ses lumières nocturnes, il voyait sans réellement voir son esprit entièrement focalisé sur ses deux amis enlevés.

En l'absence de Kerenski le quatrième membre de l'équipe il se sentait perdu et ne savait par où commencer. Habituellement ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre Largo et lui s'élançant sans vraiment réfléchir tandis que Joy tempérait le tout sur le terrain pendant que Kerenski veillait sur eux de loin à partir de son cher bunker.

Mais cette fois-ci il se retrouvait seul, Kerenski n'était toujours pas apparu alors que le jet qui les avait ramenés de Russie avait atterri depuis une heure mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable.


	2. Chapter 2

**2-** Dans l'un des restaurants huppés de la cinquième avenue deux hommes finissaient de dîner malgré l'heure tardive.

- « j'espère que vous appréciez ce repas autant que moi mon cher ami. »

- « trêve de plaisanterie vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour cela. »

- « pas du tout, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai contacté via la messagerie de Mlle Arden. »

- « ……. »

- « vous êtes tel qu'elle vous a décrit. »

- « cessez de tergiverser vous commencez à me faire perdre patience. »

- « patience, KGB ou CIA vous êtes pareil, Impatients. La commission est présente en force à New York et forte de ce succès elle tentera de vous avoir. Autre chose si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez à Sullivan. Je vous salue Monsieur Kerenski et surveillez vos arrières. »

Sur cette remarque l'homme se leva et quitta le restaurant après avoir payé sa note. Durant tout le repas il n'avait pas quitté ses gants un seul instant, il savait de quoi était capable l'homme face à lui or le secret qui l'entourait était sa seule sécurité.

Kerenski demeura à sa table quelques minutes encore, songeur. L'homme semblait savoir des choses sur eux, mais rien de bien alarmant cependant suffisamment pour qu'il se méfie. Curieux il se rendit au rendez vous. Même en l'absence d'empreintes il ne doutait pas de retrouver l'homme. Cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps, or c'était ce qui lui manquait, le temps. Cela faisait dix heures à présent que Joy et Largo avaient disparu et il n'y avait aucune piste valable à exploiter selon Simon.

Les équipes du groupe ainsi qu'une autre que Simon n'avait pu reconnaître avaient travaillé au relevé d'empreintes et d'indices en même temps que les agents du FBI qui avaient envahi les bâtiments mais sans grands résultats : la plupart des empreintes relevées étaient répertoriées dans le système interne du groupe.

S'il devait reconnaître quelque chose c'était la minutie avec laquelle l'opération avait été préparée. Selon Simon les hommes tués avaient tous été recrutés dans le cadre de divers programmes de réinsertion que Largo avait mis en place en compagnie d'une chaîne de télévision privée et des associations d'aide aux anciens détenus.

Trente des quarante cadavres faisaient partie de ses recrues et les recrutements s'étaient étalés sur pratiquement toute l'année écoulée.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dehors Kerenski reprit la direction de la tour du groupe W.

Malgré l'heure tardive la tour était à nouveau assiégée par les journalistes qui semblaient guetter l'apparition de l'un des dirigeants du groupe ou l'un des membres du Clan Winch.

Tenant à les éviter à tout prix il se faufila par les portes du garage.

Pourtant cette nuit de décembre n'était pas clémente pour ceux qui s'aventuraient dehors. Une heure après la fuite spectaculaire par hélicoptère des preneurs d'otages avec leurs victimes une tempête de neige s'est abattue sur la ville, la paralysant partiellement et désorganisant les réseaux téléphoniques dont une grande partie fut coupée, rendant plus ardu encore le travail de recherche.

- « bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

- « je me repose ça ne se voit pas ? »

- « Kerenski où étais tu passé ? Il est minuit et on n'a toujours pas de piste. »

- « un de mes informateurs avaient des infos pour moi. »

- « alors c'était quoi ces infos. »

- « une mise en garde, la commission est présente en force à New York, des dirigeants, des têtes pensantes. Ils ont décidé de frapper un grand coup. »

- « on s'en fout de tout ça. Ce que je veux c'est des infos pour les retrouver. »

- « on veut tous les retrouver, mais ignorer la présence de la commission alors qu'elle est présente en surnombre c'est se jeter dans ses bras, alors si tu ne veux pas leur tenir compagnie réfléchis avant d'agir, nous sommes seuls sur ce coup. »

Tout en parlant à son remuant collègue Kerenski visionnait les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance pour les vingt quatre heures écoulées.

En visionnant les premières heures il parvint aux mêmes conclusions que sa coéquipière, prouvant s'il le fallait encore que l'opération avait été minutieusement préparée de long mois durant et dans le plus grand secret, rien n'avait filtré pas même une rumeur ou un bruit.

Les enregistrements reprirent quelques instants avant la capture de Largo et le rétablissement du courant. La caméra de l'étage du conseil laissait voir des ombres et quelques visages certes indistincts mais avec les joujoux à sa disposition il ne doutait pas de pouvoir savoir qui étaient ces ombres.

Il lança le programme de reconstruction faciale emprunté à la morgue de New York puis reporta toute son attention à nouveau sur les caméras de surveillance. Rien ne parvint à retenir son attention jusqu'à ce que les caméras du garage laissassent voir l'arrivée d'une longue limousine dépourvue de toute immatriculation.

- « ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis mon dernier passage ici. »

- « vraiment ? »

- « la déco est la même mais l'atmosphère s'est considérablement allégée. »

- « à ce point. »

- « oui, cette atmosphère n'est encore présente que chez le gamin, il pourrait réellement passer pour le fils de Nério, il est retors et peu regardant sur les moyen nécessaires pour obtenir quelque chose. Entre nous il a de qui tenir. »

- « c'est vrai Michel pourrait passer pour son fils, mais Winch aussi il a prouvé au cours des trois dernières années qu'il avait un don certain pour les affaires. »

- « peut être, mais avec la commission qui le talonne j'aurai pensé qu'il ferait un peu moins de manière. »

- « laisse lui le temps, pour l'instant tout est encore assez neuf pour lui, bientôt il devra accepter certaines alliances. »

- « tu te trompes Connors il ne les acceptera pas. Même avec son ami sur son lit de mort il n'a pas accepté de sacrifier ses principes. Il préférera mourir que déroger à ses convictions. »

- « alors ? »

- « alors rien. Nous continuerons comme par le passé. Joy doit demeurer à la tête des opérations. Ce requin de Nério savait ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait son fils et savait que son complément ne viendrait pas de son entourage mais de Joy. La commission l'a si bien manipulée au travers de la CIA qu'elle y a perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher : l'homme de sa vie et leur enfant. »

- « il faut la retrouver, je te signale qu'elle n'est pas en odeur de sainteté au sein de la commission. Elle est bien plus dangereuse que Largo. Et si notre couple terrible fait la paix il présenteront un front difficile à abattre. »

- « je sais et c'est pourquoi nous sommes là, enfin pas pour cela seulement mais pour mettre en commun nos moyens. »

_____________________________________________________

Pierce avait passé sa nuit à fouiller la maison qui avait été fermée après l'échec de Berdych et le départ de Nicky pour Trieste. Fait rarissime les nettoyeurs n'étaient pas passés par là, ils s'étaient contentés sous le couvert d'une agence immobilière de sceller la maison et d'envoyer régulièrement une femme de ménage l'entretenir.

Des documents, il y en avait de toutes sortes, transactions, documents compromettants ou encore des esquisses de campagnes publicitaires du groupe W sur lesquelles travaillait Micki.

Il y avait aussi un dossier portant le nom tant honni par sa famille maternelle : Nério Winch.

.

Il avait eu donc un frère mais qui n'avait pas vécu longtemps, quelques mois tout au plus, il aurait été son aîné de deux ans.

Il lut tout ce qu'il put trouver ne négligeant aucune ligne, tentant de cerner cet esprit assez retors pour tenir en échec toute leur organisation pendant vingt cinq ans. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantois, l'homme était d'un machiavélisme incroyable, il réfléchissait de la même manière que plusieurs membres du grand conseil. Son esprit semblait enregistrer et prévoir toute fluctuation boursière et tendance.

Mieux encore il s'était allié à tous ceux qui avaient eu mailles à faire avec la commission et qui s'en étaient sortis vivants.

Il avait commencé le groupe W comme étant une vulgaire plaisanterie, avant de prendre goût pour les affaires et l'argent. Puis doucement le groupe W commença à prendre forme.

Rien ne semblait le rebuter tous les moyens lui étaient bons pour gagner, il s'essaya à tout avec succès et sut s'arrêter avant d'être pris.

Il avait été élevé dans la haine de cet homme mais ce qu'il lisait là faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'admiration qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il lut ses yeux se faisant de plus en plus lourd.

La tempête de neige qui avait commencé à souffler en début d'après midi sur la ville de New York s'était à présent étendue sur toute la côte est des Etats-Unis perturbant ainsi la vie des habitants.

Mais le plus rageant était sans doute d'avoir contrarié les plans soigneusement mis en place par Mauriac et les siens.

Les deux équipes devaient se retrouver dans le domaine Hilliard qui appartenait au maire de New York avant de s'envoler pour Duluth près du lac Supérieur où les attendait un B52 affrété afin de transporter les otages vers Trieste où leur sort serait décidé.

Les événements échappaient à leur contrôle et la fuite par voie aérienne était devenue impossible et le transport dut se faire en voiture.

Malgré les complicités dont ils disposaient ils ne purent s'éloigner suffisamment le temps devenant de plus en plus mauvais avec le passage des heures.

Suite à sa communication Edouard s'apprêtait à partir mais avant cela il devait obtenir certaines précisions de sa mère. Un air vaguement distrait sur son visage, il repartit en direction du bureau où sa mère finissait de rédiger des mails.

- « dis moi maman, c'est bizarre mais je ne vois aucune trace de père, pourtant si j'ai bien compris vous êtes venus ensembles. »

- « en effet, mais le directeur a appelé pour le charger de traquer les kidnappeurs de Largo Winch et de ta sœur ainsi que ceux qui ont enlevé Li Ann Helm's Madeline Colombier et sa suite. »

- « je croyais que père avait cessé toute activité. »

- « je le croyais aussi. Qu'importe ce qu'il fait nous indiffère. »

- « tu n'as pas tort. Par contre je suis navré mais je dois te laisser l'un de mes clients vient de m'appeler et je dois me rendre à ses côtés. »

- « par un temps pareil ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

- « n'aie crainte je prends un chauffeur et puis la tempête semble s'être calmée. »

Installé dans son bureau, le regard plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit, Paul Mauriac se laissa aller et repensa à un passé désormais lointain où il avait officié sous les ordres d'autres membres de la guilde. Certains vivaient toujours alors que d'autres moins chanceux étaient morts de sa main ou de celle d'un autre.

Heureux étaient les ignorants, que savaient ils des vérités cachées de ce monde ? Rien. Ils avançaient croyant naïvement que ce qu'on leur annonçait à la télévision était la vérité, que les urnes étaient le reflet de leur société. Même cette sacro sainte démocratie pour laquelle l'occident luttait avait été galvaudée et adaptée selon les vœux de la commission.

Alors qu'il dérivait au gré de ses réflexions le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait le ramena à la réalité.

- « ah c'est toi. »

- « oui, mission accomplie. Mais en partie en moins Ashley a échoué à récupérer les tableaux et notre contact au sein de la tour ne nous nous a pas tout transmis. »

- « qu'importe. Nous avons Largo et Joy. Avec cela nous allons pouvoir avancer. »

- « oui, nous allons nous venger de Nério Winch en son fils. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait subir à ma mère. »

- « tu es sûre de n'avoir aucun regret ? »

- « pourquoi en aurais je ? »

- « il a été ton ami durant de longues années. »

- « mon ami s'appelait Largo Winzclav. Largo Winch est mon ennemi. »

- « bien, l'important pour moi c'est ton bonheur. »

- « merci, c'est grâce à toi si nous n'avons pas fini oubliées de tous. »

- « ne me remercie pas. Ta mère travaillait pour moi, je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça après ce qui s'était passé. »

- « les autres se sont bien détournés, tous ceux qui se prétendaient nos amis nous ont claqué la porte au nez quand la source s'est tarie.»

- « il en sera toujours ainsi, l'argent va à l'argent. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu demeures à jamais mon petit ange. »

- « mais je le suis toujours, si j'ai accepté d'adhérer à la guilde c'est que j'y croyais. Il faut autre chose que des convictions pour changer le monde, je l'ai compris ce jour là. Tous les moyens sont bons pour aboutir à certains résultats.»

GROUPE W VINGT ANS AUPARAVANT.

Tout ce qui avait pu exister un jour entre Nério et Richard s'était évanoui depuis belle lurette, plus le groupe gagnait en puissance plus les deux amis s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Nério s'était séparé de son épouse et toute trace de leur mariage avait été gommée par la commission, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il avait appris en regardant la télé que le Marquis de Roxton était décédé à l'âge de 80 ans et qu'en l'absence d'héritier mâle dans la famille il revenait à son sa fille de relever le titre, ce qu'elle fit avec la naissance de son fils Pierce.

- « dire que c'est toi mon fils qui aurait dû hériter de ce titre qui te revient de droit. »

Cette réflexion songeuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sullivan en compagnie de la nouvelle Madame Winch.

- « Nério, il est temps d'y aller le conseil va commencer. »

Nério déploya sa haute stature et suivit son bras droit qui l'attendait sur le seuil. Sur le pas de la porte John en voyant Nério qui s'arrêtait devant sa compagne se détourna et referma la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Nério qui finissait de remettre sa cravate en place. Tous les deux prirent le chemin des escaliers afin d'accéder à la salle du conseil qui occupait une partie du soixante et unième étage.

- « comment se présentent les choses pour nous ? »

- « exactement comme prévu. Les supporters de Richard sont acculés, les dernières modifications apportées à son autorité sur le conseil après son passage devant le juge et une commission d'évaluation mentale a porté un coup rude à tout ce petit monde. »

- « tu as raison, aujourd'hui Richard va assister au conseil par contre il amène Sophie avec lui. »

Les mâchoires de Nério se crispèrent, seul signe visible de sa contrariété avant de se décontracter. A ses côtés John respectait le silence de son patron et ami. Il devait déjà se préparer.

- « comment se passe les choses entre toi et ta femme ces temps-ci ? »

- « très mal, elle a accepté une nouveau contrat auprès d'une autre agence quelque part dans le pays. Elle part s'installer définitivement là bas. »

- « tu pourras toujours voir ta fille. »

- « allons donc Nério, nous sommes dans la même ville et j'ai du mal à lui dégager suffisamment de temps alors tu imagines un autre état.

- « ce ne sera pas évident. »

- « et je sais qu'elle ne fera rien pour arranger les choses entre Kathleen et moi. »

- « je peux m'arranger pour qu'on lui retire cette offre si tu veux. »

- « ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Mais je te remercie de ta proposition. »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en vue de la grande salle du conseil. Sur le pas de la porte certains membres du conseil attendaient leur président, à sa vue le volume des conversations se baissa jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Ils s'effacèrent pour laisser passer les deux hommes puis leur emboîtèrent le pas. La salle du conseil était une longue salle au milieu de laquelle trônait une immense table rectangulaire autour de laquelle se trouvait une trentaine de chaises destinées aux conseillers mais aussi aux actionnaires.

L'arrivée de Nério fit sensation comme à chaque fois, impeccablement vêtu il était l'image même du chef d'entreprise charismatique qui par sa seule présence parvenait à mobiliser ses troupes. Aujourd'hui le conseil devait voter les budgets à allouer au développement des nouvelles armes du département armement mais voter aussi le rachat d'une compagnie d'informatique dont certains brevets intéressaient les chercheurs du groupe W.

L'ordre du jour de la réunion d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pourtant l'atmosphère vibrait d'une excitation contenue et la tension pouvait se lire sur tous les visages.

Le temps avait commencé son œuvre et on pouvait lire sur le visage de Nério et John les marque du temps qui passait et sur Richard l'impact était encore plus saisissant : plus jeune que Nério d'une dizaine d'année il en paraissait vingt de plus.

Son visage par le passé plein de séduction était à présent émacié, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites cernés de cernes violacées. Son corps ferme et musclé n'était plus qu'un souvenir lui aussi, Richard était à présent amaigri et ses vêtements, pourtant coupés sur mesure semblaient flotter sur lui.

Face à lui Nério, la quarantaine bien entamée se tenait debout et toisait l'assemblée, sa haute stature accentuant l'impression de domination qu'il pouvait exercer. Malgré son âge Nério possédait encore un corps ferme, bien qu'amaigri par un long séjour à l'hôpital suite à un attentat. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance et de force que rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer.

- « je suppose que nous n'attendons plus personne, le conseil peut donc commencer. »

Nério partit s'installer à sa place en tête de table tandis que John s'installait à sa droite, à la seconde extrémité de la table Richard s'installait en compagnie de Sophie qui lui servait de secrétaire et conseillère.

Du bout de la table Nério regarda le couple, car depuis quelques années Richard avait cessé de courir après les filles et s'était fixé. De son union une enfant était née, elle avait six ans à présent.

Elle vivait avec ses parents dans un agréable manoir dans Manhattan.

La réunion commença comme toujours par une lecture de l'ordre du jour et des contrats à débattre.

Puis la réunion en soi débuta, les points furent négociés un à un, les offres étudiées, les contrats à signer relus, les autres modifiés. Le planning de la journée était long et une grande partie allait se passer entre les murs du conseil, l'ambiance bien que glaciale était productive mais plus la réunion s'avançait plus Richard et les siens semblaient perdre patience. En effet une partie des projets qu'ils soumettaient s'était vus refusée au moment du vote.

A chacun de ces votes Nério s'était abstenu, laissant le conseil décider. Il n'était pas aveugle il avait bien vu sa chère ex-femme discuter longuement avec Sophie. Or s'il y avait une chose à savoir au sujet de Danielle c'était qu'elle n'était pas du genre à mélanger torchon et serviette, courtoise avec tout le monde certes mais elle refusait de se mélanger avec n'importe qui. Plus tard après le départ de son épouse, il avait quelque peu occulté ce qu'il avait pu voir ou conclure mais tout lui revint en tête quelques temps plus tard, lorsque installé seul dans le penthouse le chef de la sécurité de l'époque tenta de l'assassiner.

L'homme était novice et il avait commis l'erreur de garder sur lui le document sur lequel était inscrit le code de l'appartement. L'écriture était reconnaissable entre mille, impossible de s'y tromper.

Ainsi donc le vieux renard d'Alexander n'avait pas misé seulement sur lui. Trop rétif il avait choisi un autre pion, plus malléable et sensible à certains arguments.

Le ton finit par monter cette fois ci après un énième refus du conseil de soutenir un projet de rachat d'une compagnie d'informatique.

- « c'est pas possible. Tu as juré de me virer définitivement de cette boîte ou quoi Nério. Tu as refusé tous les projets que mon équipe et moi avons soumis. »

- « je n'ai rien refusé, c'est le conseil. »

- « ha ha fais moi rire, tout le monde sait ici que le conseil c'est toi. »

- « faux, cette fois ci je me suis abstenu à tous les votes, tu peux vérifier. »

- « et alors. Tu dois encore avoir menacé et soudoyé. »

- « ça n'est pas le cas navré. »

- « peut être mais à ce moment de l'histoire nous ne pouvons plus être deux à diriger le groupe. »

- « navré de décevoir mais je suis seul à diriger le groupe. Tu es toujours absent, en cure de désintoxication ou dans des casinos. Tu remarqueras que depuis quelques temps nous ne te voyons plus beaucoup. »

- « cela va changer, pour cela je dois regagner ma place que tu m'as usurpée. »

- « je ne t'ai rien usurpé, tu as été incapable de faire face tu t'es fait dévorer par l'argent, la drogue et les femmes. »

- « non, tu as fait en sorte de m'évincer me privant de ce qui me revenait de droit. Et j'ai la solution, nous allons jouer cela aux cartes. Si je gagne tu quittes le groupe en me laissant tes parts et si je perds tu gardes tout.»

Sophie tenta de s'élever contre cette idée hasardeuse mais Richard était emporté par ses émotions et aveuglé par la colère et le ressentiment que lui avait insufflé insidieusement son épouse durant ces dernières années en l'abreuvant de demi vérités tantôt à l'avantage de Nério tantôt à son désavantage.

Un impressionnant silence s'abattit sur le conseil. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Le groupe W fonctionnait sous la houlette de Nério depuis une dizaine à présent, Richard ne faisant figure que d'actionnaire et réagissant la plupart du temps à travers Sophie son porte parole.

- « tu es sûr de ce que tu dis là Richard, car dis toi bien que je ne te laisserai rien, en sortant d'ici tu n'auras plus que ce que tu as sur le dos. Tous tes avoirs, tes biens tes comptes en banques seront miens. »

- « oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Nério je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, après tant d'année dans les casinos. »

- « Nério c'est de la folie. »

- « ne vous inquiétez pas John. Regardez le il est fébrile, il transpire ses mains tremblent. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Bien, Messieurs les conseillers vous êtes témoins. »

Ils jouèrent et à l'issue de cette partie Richard perdit tout, il ne lui resta plus rien et Nério empocha le groupe.

- « dorénavant, ceci est le groupe W. le groupe Winch.»

Ce fut tout Nério ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il était heureux, le groupe était enfin tout à lui, il pouvait le reconnaître Richard avait toujours représenté une menace pour lui et cet empire qu'il tentait de construire et de transmettre.

Le visage de Nério ne laissait rien transparaître, ni joie, ni peine un masque impassible, par contre le visage de Richard était livide, son regard vide et entre l'une de ses mains le jeu de carte.

Il avait une main gagnante mais n'avait su bluffer jusqu'au bout emporté par l'euphorie des cartes assemblées il avait cru la partie gagnée.

Sa voix s'éleva rauque et basse.

- « j'ai perdu, j'ai tout perdu. Et maintenant mon bébé qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon petit ange. »

Egaré, il semblait loin de tout, plus rien ne l'atteignait, la défaite l'avait anesthésiée, d'un pas mécanique il se leva et quitta la salle du conseil.

Sophie ne savait que faire non plus, comment allait elle expliquer ce qui venait de se passer à Lady D et Lord A ? Aucun d'eux n'allait compatir.

Le reste du conseil se passa dans le brouillard pour tous les membres, ils bouillaient tous d'aller annoncer les événements de l'après midi à leur entourage.

Avant de quitter l'assemblée Nério annonça une assemblée générale extraordinaire pour le lendemain afin d'annoncer les changements qui s'opéreront dans le groupe.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – **« il s'est suicidé, je n'oublierai pas de sitôt cette vision de lui la tête contre le fauteuil cette blessure à la tempe et la main serrant toujours le revolver. »

Paul n'eut guère l'occasion de répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'un des vigiles de l'établissement portant entre ses mains un paquet.

- « Monsieur, ce colis arrive de New York à l'instant. »

- « je l'attendais, je vous remercie et pour nos invités ? »

- « ils sont arrivés, il y a de cela quelques minutes, ils sont tous au troisième sous sol. »

- « parfait. Mettez les dans une pièce violemment éclairée et mettez du heavy metal. »

- « tout de suite monsieur. »

- « et pas de nourriture. »

- « oui, Monsieur. »

- « oh, et envoyez quelqu'un accueillir Monsieur Arden père. Il ne devrait pas être loin de la tour W. Il doit comprendre que ce n'est pas une partie pour lui. »

Ils n'étaient pas si éloignés de New York pourtant, avec la série d'imprévus survenus durant cette journée il leur avait fallu dix heures pour atteindre la planque prévue pour ce genre d'incidents.

_____________________________________________________

Le QG de crise mis en place par les fédéraux afin de gérer les six enlèvements se trouvait à l'opposé de la scène du crime si bien qu'il fallait une quarantaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la tour.

Installé côté passager, Charles s'était abîmé dans ses réflexions. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vu en France il y avait de cela des mois.

Des choses incompréhensibles, choquantes mais surtout il avait vu une autre Joy, terrifiante et froide, lisse n'offrant aucune prise à ses adversaires.

Même les mots le fuyaient, il ne savait comment formuler ses questions. Pourtant des questions il s'en était posé, quelques minutes seulement après son départ à lui et ses hommes le bâtiment avait volé en éclat.

Il avait tenté de joindre Joy et d'obtenir des réponses, mais sans résultats, elle lui avait ordonné d'oublier et de ne pas poser de question s'il tenait à vivre jusqu'au bout.

Il avait ignoré le conseil et poursuivi ses investigations avec ses hommes. Aujourd'hui, un an plus tard, il ne restait plus que lui tous les autres étaient morts les uns après les autres dans des accidents de voitures, des suicides.

Après une vie passé à mentir et à déguiser la vérité il savait quand on lui mentait et là on lui avait menti ces hommes n'étaient pas morts des causes avancées.

Plus il avançait dans ses recherches plus les questions se multipliaient et toujours un nom « l'ombre. »

Tous ces contacts semblaient la craindre mais aucun ne connaissait cette ombre, on la disait partout et nulle part. Une fois, lors d'une descente à New York ils avaient failli l'avoir mais chose étrange les Valence et Takamiya qui pourtant à ce moment précis étaient à couteaux tirés s'était spontanément mis ensemble pour assurer sa fuite, lors du coup de filet tous les inculpés avaient gardé le silence.

Ils avaient parlé n'hésitant pas à se descendre mutuellement mais étaient frappés de mutisme dés qu'il était question de cette ombre. Même les hommes infiltrés dans le milieu ne savaient rien d'elle, ils parlaient d'une femme de moins de trente ans portant un masque de fer et dont la voix était rendue métallique par un synthétiseur.

Apparaissant très rarement, elle possédait chez les Valence et les Takamiya une autorité comparable à celle de leur chef respectif.

A cette ombre qui semblait être apparue pour contrôler le crime organisé, une énigme était apparue : Joy.

Sa fille avait retenu la leçon personne ne savait qui étaient ses parents, elle avait pris soin après son départ de la CIA à tout effacer, ses fiches d'états civils n'étaient plus accessibles, pour ses voisins elle était orpheline. Il l'avait appris lorsqu'il était venu la voir afin d'obtenir des explications, ce jour là elle était absente, sa concierge était sortie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu frapper avec insistance à la porte de son appartement.

Lorsqu'il s'était présenté comme son père, la vieille dame s'était emportée et l'avait menacé d'appeler la police parce que Joy Arden n'avait pas de famille c'était une orpheline.

Il fit d'autre recherche et fit d'autres découvertes toutes n'ayant qu'un sens Joy s'était complètement effacée aucun document officiel ne faisait mention d'elle en signalant parenté, ceux accessibles avait vu effacé toute mention de parenté.

Il avait aimé ses enfants, ce n'était pas la meilleure des façons mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autre, élevé par un homme dont la vie toute entière avait été dédiée à la nation il avait grandi en ayant la même passion et avait cru pouvoir la transmettre à ses enfants.

L'aîné de ses jumeaux, Edouard avait grandi dans le giron de sa mère, Adriana, qui voyant en lui l'héritier cédait à tous ses caprices. Or la succession n'avait besoin que d'un héritier et c'était lui, le second enfant ne lui avait jamais importé.

Lui, Charles, avait vu dans cette gémellité l'opportunité de former deux soldats d'exception. Un seul seulement avait réussi parfaitement Joy, il l'avait élevée comme un garçon et avait fini par la considérer comme telle. Elle réussissait aussi bien qu'un homme, ne contestait jamais un ordre une machine parfaite jusqu'à Donovan et la rupture se consomma.

Elle quitta la CIA et ne leur adressa plus jamais la parole, elle travailla au groupe W et en gravit les échelons, jusqu'à devenir la garde du corps de Nério Winch mais dans le monde de l'espionnage elle continuait de sévir puisque des hommes de l'agence envoyés en infiltration dans certaines compagnies soupçonnées de divers trafics l'avaient vue agir.

Puis à la mort de Nério, elle revint à Arès. Là aussi ce fut sous condition, en fait tous ces gestes étaient calculés, il avait besoin d'elle car à ce moment là le groupe sous la direction d'Edouard traversait une crise sans précédent. Elle est arrivée, les avait obligés à signer un contrat qui était à leur avantage avec le groupe W puis avait injecté des fonds afin de sauver la compagnie.

En un an Arès avait recouvré son lustre, la première année ils ne firent aucun bénéfice, mais dés la seconde le bénéfice fut au rendez vous.

Elle avait tout refondu, renvoyé du monde et recruté des nouveaux, elle avait amené dans ses bagages une équipe d'une trentaine d'homme de terrain. Des commandos et des secrétaires qu'elle avait dispatché dans tout l'organigramme, si bien qu'Arès passât sous son contrôle à l'insu de sa mère et des autres. Les recrutements s'étaient fait en deux temps.

_____________________________________________________

- « Simon, prépare toi nous avons de la visite. »

- « qui ça ? »

- « je ne sais pas, leur visage n'apparaît pas, ils semblent savoir où se trouvent les caméras. »

- « Sullivan ?....

Kerenski ne répondit rien, mais s'approcha de l'armoire qui se trouvait dans des coins de la pièce, il en sortit deux fusils à lunettes et des chargeurs, d'en dessous de son bureau il extrait un pistolet et des chargeurs.

Contrairement à son habitude Simon ne dit rien, il se contenta de vérifier son fusil avant de prendre un pistolet et des chargeurs.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bunker, Kerenski s'assura de la fermeture des portes et activa quelques pièges de son crû afin de préserver le bunker et les secrets qu'il gardait.

L'ascenseur attendait patiemment pour s'élever.

Au bureau l'atmosphère était tendue, car jamais il n'avait imaginé que pareille situation viendrait à se passer, en fait un tel scénario était prévisible mais pas à un moment pareil. L'organisation que dirigeait Joy dans l'ombre était toujours à un stade embryonnaire et elle seule connaissait tous ceux qui en faisait partie.

En son absence ils se retrouvaient amputés d'une grande partie de leurs moyens.

- « que pouvons nous faire John ? »

- « sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. Le groupe W est de mon ressort je m'activerai à le maintenir mais pour le reste je ne peux rien faire. Connors ? »

- « je prends en charge une partie de la logistique de recherche, nous devons les retrouver rapidement. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à Li Ann Helm's. »

- « pourquoi ? »

- « Elle est impétueuse et veut à tout prix se démarquer de sa mère elle peut signer. »

- « ce n'est pas un problème. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas la seule héritière. »

- « comment cela Michel ? »

- « ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Nous avons deux hommes à nous là bas. Un dans le conseil et l'autre en Europe. »

- « on peut leur faire confiance ? »

- « oui, ce sont des hommes de Joy. »

- « bien contacte les, et demande leur de faire attention. »

- « c'est déjà fait. Connors occupe toi de la mafia, je m'occupe des compagnies.»

- « ça marche. Et pour Walken Industrie. »

- «Sean, Tamahome et Patrick s'en occuperont. »

- « pas de problème…..

Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter autre chose le bruit caractéristique d'un cran d'arrêt se fit entendre. Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient Simon et Kerenski.

- « on ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère. »

- « au contraire vous nous dérangez. Laissez nous, nous avons des éléments à voir. »

- « Sullivan, je croyais que vous saviez ce que pense Largo de ce genre de partenariat vous tournez rapidement votre chemise. »

- « les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles paraissent être Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « ah oui et qu'est ce que cela veut dire. Deux grands chefs de la mafia dans un seul bureau et deux grosses têtes du groupe W, je vois d'ici les titres des journaux. »

Michel abandonna son siège, presque immédiatement Simon pointa son arme dans sa direction.

- « ne bougez pas. »

- « écoutez, on se calme. Sur cette affaire le groupe W n'est pas le seul concerné. Vous voulez retrouver Largo, nous voulons retrouver Joy. La commission est venue en nombre cette fois et si nous ne faisons pas vite, elle mourra ce que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. »

- « comment savez vous pour la commission ? »

C'était Kerenski qui avait posé cette question, Michel avait repris mot pour mot les paroles de son informateur.

- « c'est notre travail, tout comme elle nous surveille et nous traque nous la surveillons et traquons les hommes que nous découvrons. »

Cette fois ci c'était Simon.

- « vous voulez dire que vous faites la chasse à la commission ? »

- « je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois Monsieur Ovronnaz, le groupe W et son président ne sont pas le seul souci de la commission. »

- « Joy ? »

- « oui, Joy, elle fait partie de ses légers soucis dirons nous. »

La voix de John Valence s'éleva pour la première fois

- « tout cela n'est que perte de temps. Nous devons nous mettre au travail. »

Toute l'assemblée s'était levée, couvrant ainsi le bruit des chiens de fusils. Cette fois-ci Simon et Georgi étaient ceux tenus sous le joug d'une arme.

- « je suis navré Simon, Kerenski mais trop de choses sont en jeux. »

- « quoi ? Vous trahissez Largo et vous vous attendez à ce qu'on vous remercie. »

- « je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez, ni vous ni Largo c'est pourquoi vous ignorez tout. »

- « parce que Georgi sait ce qui se passe. »

- « non mais il se doute. »

- « eh Kerenski qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

- « en quelques mots, Joy est au centre d'un réseau de compagnies légales et d'autres beaucoup moins et qui toutes ont en commun la lutte contra la commission. »

- « c'est vrai ça ? »

- « oui. »

John s'adressa à Brandon.

- « Brandon, faites préparer la résidence. Elle deviendra notre QG. »

- « John attendez. On veut vous aider. »

- « alors venez. Suivez nous. »

Le petit groupe partit en direction des ascenseurs. Simon et Kerenski la tête pleine de questions.

Comme tout agent Joy possédait des contacts dans tous les milieux pourtant souvent Kerenski s'était posé des questions qu'il avait rapidement refoulé, il avait choisi d'abandonner ce monde en acceptant de travailler pour Largo.

Quand les questions se faisaient trop pressantes, il se rappelait ce passé qu'il voulait racheter.

Mais de ci de là Joy avait laissé filtrer quelques informations, et des adresses e-mails qu'il avait utilisées souvent par le passé lorsqu'ils se heurtaient à des difficultés.

En bas trois limousines et autant de vans attendaient. Les Takamiya prirent la première, la seconde fut pour les Valence et la troisième pour le clan Winch.

Dans la loge du gardien se tenait Hector, il actionna l'ouverture des portes et les véhicules s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

Assis à l'arrière du véhicule Simon ne disait rien, subissant le cours des événements. En quelques minutes il venait de découvrir de nouveaux visages à des gens qu'il avait côtoyées pendant trois longues années.

- « John, c'est vrai ce que disait Connors Valence. »

- « tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Croyez vous que pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, les Valence auraient lâché Largo aussi facilement. Les affaires qu'ils traitaient étaient des plus légales. S'ils ont accepté de ne pas dénoncer la rupture de ce contrat ce n'est pas par reconnaissance mais surtout pour éviter de voir la commission se mêler de cela. Si Joy n'avait pas pris sur elle de reprendre ces activités, Largo et nous avec lui, nous nous débattrions encore dans la machine judiciaire. Pour tout acte irréfléchi de sa part c'est Joy et Michel qui doivent parer. »

- « c'est ce que voulait dire Diana. »

- « oui, avant de mourir, Nério a pris des dispositions. Il connaissait son fils et connaissait ses faiblesses alors pour le soutenir, il y a moi en tant que numéro deux puis Michel après moi, il me succèdera à ma mort en tant que numéro deux du groupe et Joy. Elle œuvre de l'ombre et choisira elle-même son successeur.»

- « c'est pour ça qu'ils l'appellent la femme de l'ombre. »

- « tout à fait. Joy a hérité de la face cachée de l'empire de Nério. »

- « dites vous une chose, Largo peut perdre sa place de PDG au sein du groupe mais Joy ne peut le quitter. Elle ne le quittera que morte. »

- « vous êtes très rassurant Michel. »

- « il ne s'agit pas de vous rassurer mais vous montrer ce qui se passe lorsqu'on se frotte à la commission. Vous avez été négligents et permis à la guilde de placer l'un des siens au sein du groupe lui facilitant l'accès aussi à l'un des membres du conseil. Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient inutiles. »

- « Michel, ils découvrent, tu vis avec la commission depuis plus de dix ans maintenant Joy depuis cinq ans au moins. »

- « sans doute, mais elle ne se croit pas immortelle, elle au moins. »

Kerenski gardait le silence depuis leur montée en voiture, il ne disait rien se contentant de retenir et d'analyser les informations distillées depuis le début de la journée. Les vérités déguisées que laissait filtrer Joy prenaient tous leurs reliefs à présent.

Les véhicules filaient dans la nuit avalant les kilomètres malgré les mauvaises conditions météorologiques. Ils avançaient sur des routes désertées par les voitures, leurs phares trouant la nuit mais personne ne vit le véhicule qui s'était accroché à leur pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tour.

La discussion était retombée d'elle-même, John s'était abîmé dans la lecture des rapports qui s'étaient amoncelés sur son bureau. Il les parcourait rapidement car la plupart n'étaient que des contrats standard qui pouvaient attendre, les plus urgents il les avait travaillés au fur et à mesure depuis la Russie, il y avait aussi les dossiers qui lui avaient échu après le kidnapping de Largo.

A ses côtés Michel faisait de même, il avait sorti un portable et avait commencé l'étude des dossiers et l'élaboration d'une stratégie afin de faire aboutir la discussion dans les plus brefs délais.

Kerenski avait sorti son portable lui aussi et s'était connecté au bunker et avait entamé de nouvelles recherches en parallèle à la tentative de reconstruction faciale.

Simon, lui, se contentait de les observer en essayant de digérer toutes les informations qu'il avait obtenues.

Joy n'était pas une vulgaire garde du corps mais quelques chose de bien plus que cela. Mais quoi au juste ? Héritière de la face cachée de l'empire de Nério ? La mafia qui semblait trouver normal de recourir à Sullivan et Cardignac. Mais dans quelle réalité était-il en train d'évoluer ?


	4. Chapter 4

**4-** La tempête avait gagné en puissance quelques minutes seulement après le décollage, si bien que la trentaine de minute pour se rendre au domaine Hilliard s'était transformée en une longue heure interminable. Sur place Astrid retrouva les quatre hommes et leurs otages.

Le domaine Hilliard se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, cerné de hautes murailles il était difficile aux curieux de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la demeure ou de ses dépendances car la maison se trouvait au centre de plusieurs hectares de jardins.

- « les voitures sont prêtes Monsieur. »

- « bien, mettons les vite en voiture et partons, la tempête ne semble pas se calmer. »

- « très bien, mais où allons nous ? »

- « nous allons prendre la route pour nous rendre à Duluth, cependant nous allons commencer par nous rendre chez Paul Mauriac on ne sait jamais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous faire piéger par la tempête avec eux dans nos bagages. »

- « compris. »

Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'une des immenses portes qu'ils ouvrirent laissant apparaître un immense garage où plusieurs véhicules étaient stationnés.

Ils étaient une quinzaine en tout, deux vans étaient nécessaires au transport, Astrid prit place dans le premier en compagnie de Ein et d'une partie des otages Ashley et deux de ses hommes les accompagnaient. Les autres s'installèrent dans le second van.

- « c'est parti. »

Ils avaient pris la route à quatorze heures. Cinq heures plus tard ils arrivaient. Durant l'après midi la tempête avait gagné en force.

QUELQUE PART

- « les enfants dépêchez-vous vous allez être en retard pour vos cours de sport. »

- « c'est bon Madame Finger mais les enfants ne s'y rendront pas aujourd'hui leur mère a appelé elle m'a demandé de lui amener les enfants à New York. »

- « vous en avez de la chance, vous allez voir votre maman. »

- « ouais, super. »

La voix qui s'était élevée était celle de Daniel, morne sans vie il ne semblait guère heureux de revoir sa mère. En voyant cette réaction madame Finger leva un doigt réprobateur.

- « tu devrais avoir honte, elle fait ce qu'elle juge le mieux pour vous. »

- « oui mais moi j'aurai préféré rester vivre avec grand père. »

- « mais c'est impossible, le juge a été clair là-dessus, votre grand père n'a plus la santé pour s'occuper de vous. »

- « regarde tes jeunes sœurs, elles sont contentes. »

- « elles ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe c'est des bébés.»

- « on ne l'a pas vue pendant un an. »

- « elle avait beaucoup de travail. »

- « Helen ? »

- « oui Daniel. »

- « quand devons nous partir ? »

- « demain, aujourd'hui les conditions météos sont très mauvaises au dessus de New York et de ses environs. »

Quelques pas devant eux deux petites filles sautillaient de joie en criant on va voir maman, l'aînée des deux avait huit ans tandis que la plus jeune en avait quatre bientôt cinq, blondes l'une avait les yeux bleus et l'autre les yeux verts.

Rien n'était plus dissemblable que cette fratrie, Daniel l'aîné avait fêté officiellement sa treizième année depuis quelques mois déjà, à cette occasion son grand père était venu leur rendre visite, il avait passé avec eux une semaine où tout n'avait été que rire et bonne humeur.

A la veille de son départ il l'avait convoqué dans la petite salle d'étude. Ils avaient parlé comme des hommes. A quinze ans il était en âge de comprendre, il se souvenait encore du massacre de ses parents par la commission, il connaissait le nom de cet ennemi qu'il haïssait depuis l'âge de dix ans.

Pour le voisinage Daniel était l'aîné des enfants de Joy, mais dans un souci de crédibilité ils annonçaient à la face du monde qu'à quinze ans Joy était tombée enceinte et que Daniel était le fruit de cette grossesse.

Il avait quitté l'Allemagne pour la France après cet attentat et il y avait vécu pendant quatre ans avec sa sœur avant que la commission ne retrouve leur trace.

Il eut deux tentatives d'enlèvement durant les derniers mois lors de l'une d'elle son grand père fut touché et dut rester à l'hôpital pendant un long mois qui lui parut interminable.

C'est lors de l'une de ses visites qu'il la rencontra.

Elle se tenait dos à la porte, debout jambes légèrement écartées. Elle semblait au garde à vous. Elle parlait à son grand père ou plutôt répondait à l'une de ses questions concernant ses assaillants.

Un dos, il ne voyait qu'un dos droit, rigide et une voix froide qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Elle semblait faire un rapport circonstancié parlant de son grand père gisant sur le lit d'hôpital comme d'une tierce personne.

Puis la porte émit un léger grincement, ténu et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il se retrouva face à son Beretta.

Ce fut durant ce séjour que leur grand père prit la décision de les éloigner de lui, et elle devint leur tutrice.

Ici dans cette ville, ils étaient les enfant d'une riche femme d'affaire de New York, ils vivaient ici sous la garde de leur gouvernante et de la cuisinière, un chauffeur, un jardinier et une domestique aidaient à parfaire le tableau.

Mais aucun n'était ce qu'il prétendait être, il en savait quelque chose, ils étaient tous armés et avait un regard dont rien ne pouvait troubler la neutralité.

La maison possédait un immense jardin mais aucun arbre ne s'y trouvait tout n'était que verdure, c'était une ancienne plantation.

En retrait de la maison se trouvaient les maisons des fermiers, elles avaient été restaurées et certains membres du personnel avaient emménagé avec leur famille.

Ils allaient donc la rejoindre, Nathalie était contente, il l'entendait chanter à tue-tête tandis que Azmaria courait et chantonnait. Elle aussi s'était mise à l'appeler maman. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille lorsque leurs parents avaient trouvé la mort.

La maison était un immense terrain de jeu pour les filles, les filles avaient dans leur chambre une photo de leur parent, il était aussi brun que sa mère tandis que les filles étaient aussi blondes que leur père.

Azmaria et Nathalie étaient très attachées à elle. Il avait fait preuve de mauvaise fois, à chaque anniversaire elle était venue et lui aussi, amenant un cadeau et tentant de se rapprocher d'eux, Nathalie l'appelait maman puis Azmaria s'était mise en tête que c'était sa maman aussi. Elle avait semblé émue par cette appellation et n'avait rien fait pour la changer.

Les choses entre eux étaient un peu plus tendues depuis quelques temps, il lui avait demandé d'apprendre le maniement des armes et les techniques de combats, elle avait refusé arguant que ce n'était pas une vie.

Mais il ne voulait rien entendre, la commission l'avait privé de tout, de sa famille de son rang ce qui faisait la vie. Il ne pourrait jamais hériter des galeries familiales.

Alors ils en avaient parlé durant tous le Week-end du Labour Day lui, Kerenski et Joy. Il avait usé de toute sa persuasion mais elle était demeurée fermée à tout argument mais le voyant si décidé, elle s'avoua vaincue. Il avait eu gain de cause, pourtant il se sentait un peu mal, il n'aimait pas voir cette ombre de tristesse traverser son regard bien que rien ne les liât l'un à l'autre.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il donna le signal du départ en appelant ses jeunes sœurs qui continuaient à sautiller et chanter devant les portes de leur établissement scolaire.

_____________________________________________________

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, une douleur lancinante semblait irradier dans son crâne l'empêchant de raisonner et puis cette musique, il n'en écoutait jamais.

Doucement et avec une économie de geste il ouvrit un œil puis le second avant de les refermer aussitôt aveuglé par la violente lumière qui baignait les lieux.

Dans une tentative de ne plus entendre la musique il porta ses mains à ses oreilles mais sans résultat.

Malgré son état il sentit une source de chaleur pas loin de lui. Le sol était dur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire cette nuit pour se retrouver dans cet état. A nouveau il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Cette fois-ci ses yeux furent moins sensibles à l'agressivité de la lumière. Précautionneusement il se releva en s'aidant de ses mains, derrière son dos il y avait un mur il s'y adossa et promena un regard autour de lui.

Des corps il y avait des corps autour de lui, il reconnut Madeline, François un peu plus loin et Li Ann Helms et Largo Winch ?

- « Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici lui ? »

Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, une autre information perça le nuage de brume qui lui ceignait le cerveau, le mur auquel il était adossé avait une texture différente des autres murs, lisse et froid de sa main il tata cette surface et reconnut la structure du verre.

- « une cage de verre.»

A cet instant plusieurs gémissements se firent entendre et les masses affalées ici et là semblèrent revivre. Madeline et Li Ann se mirent à remuer plus loin François se redressait précautionneusement afin d'éviter d'autres pics de douleur.

- « qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et c'est quoi cette musique. Bon sang que quelqu'un l'arrête.»

- « navré mais j'ai perdu la télécommande. »

- « Cole vous croyez que c'est le moment. »

- « c'est toujours le moment de faire de l'humour, surtout maintenant.»

- « pourquoi donc ? »

- « regardez autour de vous. Nous avons été kidnappés. »

- « je ne trouve pas votre humour des plus plaisant. »

- « ce n'en est pas. Regardez autour de vous. »

Les trois otages regardèrent autour d'eux et découvrirent ce que Cole avait vu quelques temps avant eux. Les murs de verre qui les retenaient captifs au milieu d'une pièce dont les murs semblaient faits d'immenses blocs de pierre.

En poursuivant leur inspection ils découvrirent une autre cage identique à la leur mais de dimensions fort réduite et dans un coin de cette cage un corps allongé sur un lit de camp.

D'où il se trouvait il ne pouvait voir son visage du fait combiné de la lumière et des cheveux qui le cachaient à moitié.

Sans précipitation il se leva et partit en direction de Winch qu'il secoua.

- « eh Winch la sieste est finie. »

Il ne réagit pas à la première sollicitation, à la seconde il remua légèrement

- « DEBOUT LA DEDANS. »

Le hurlement parut faire son effet puisque Largo dans une réaction spontanée envoya son bras en direction de la personne qui hurlait.

- « arrête cette musique Simon t'es pas drôle. »

- « navré Monsieur Winch mais ce n'est pas Simon. »

Cette réflexion eut l'effet escompté, tous sens en alerte Largo se redressa subitement pour se prendre aussitôt la tête entre les bras afin d'atténuer la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne.

- « que quelqu'un arrête cette musique et éteigne la lumière.»

- « impossible. »

- « Joy, où est Joy ? »

- « c'est peut être elle qui est dans l'autre cage. »

Cette remarque fit réagir le milliardaire plus sûrement qu'aucun autre stimulus, faisant fi de la douleur qui explosait dans son crâne et irradiait dans son corps Largo se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des parois, et là il la vit, allongée sur un lit de camp, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage Joy.

Elle semblait pâle, bien trop pâle pour son état de santé. Inquiet Largo observait avec soin sa garde du corps, son regard quitta son visage bien trop pâle pour examiner le reste de son corps. Il vit sa blessure, là où la balle avait traversé de part en part la jeune femme. Le sang continuait de couler et sa couleur était bien trop sombre, prouvant ainsi qu'un organe avait été touché.

- « il faut faire quelque chose, elle va mourir. »

- « mais on va tous mourir Largo, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour elle. »

- « qu'est ce que tu racontes Li Ann. On ne va pas mourir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

- « on dirait que savez qui sont nos ravisseurs. »

- « nous sommes de grands ennemis. »

- « ravis de voir que vous gardez votre sens de l'humour Monsieur Winch. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. »

- « qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? »

- « pour l'instant rien du tout, nous allons vous étudier, combien de temps croyiez vous tenir dans ces conditions. »

- « il nous faut un médecin. »

- « pourquoi donc ? »

- « Joy, elle est grièvement blessée. »

- « vraiment ? »

- « regardez par vous-même, elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. »

- « c'est à voir. Messieurs dames, j'espère que vous nous excuserez pour la rusticité de votre installation. »

- « qui êtes vous ? »

- « moi, personne Mlle Helms. Nous avons besoin de vous afin de convaincre votre mère et le conseil. »

- « Maman ne fait plus partie du groupe, c'est à moi de décider dorénavant. »

- « nous verrons. Mlle Colombier, nous avons besoin de vous aussi pour faire pression sur votre père. Monsieur Winch pour vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas des monstres un médecin va venir examiner votre chère Joy.»

La voix s'interrompit et la musique reprit de plus belle, bientôt une porte s'ouvrit dans un coin livrant le passage à un porte-flingue escortant un médecin.

Celui-ci pénétra dans le petit espace et examina brièvement la jeune femme avant de se relever et de faire signe au garde qui l'accompagnait, ce dernier entra à son tour se penchant au dessus de la jeune femme il passa un bras sous ses jambes, une autre sous ses aisselle et la souleva pour l'emporter.

Derrière ils pouvaient entendre les coups frénétiques et les cris de Largo qui leur demandaient de la soigner ici même et de ne pas l'éloigner.

Rien n'y fit ils finirent pas disparaître par la porte qui les avait vus arriver.

- « Largo calme-toi, il vont la soigner et la ramener. »

- « non, tu ne les connais pas, ils vont lui faire du mal. »

- « qu'en sais tu ? »

- « je le sais Li Ann, tu ne m'apprendras pas comment ils traitent leurs prisonniers. »

- « il a raison, ils peuvent se montrer très durs avec ceux qui les contrarient.»

- « tu les connais François ? »

- « oui Madeline, nos routes se sont déjà croisées, et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils la laisseront tranquille. »

- « vous connaissez ma garde du corps ? »

- « nous avons partagé une cellule pendant quelques semaines. »

- « ils lui en veulent donc tellement ? »

- « bien plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. »

La musique jouait toujours aussi fort, et pour se parler ils avaient du crier, tout cela était trop pour eux, les premiers signes d'inquiétude commençaient à se manifester.

Dans une autre pièce, Joy se faisait soigner, la blessure avait été proprement nettoyée et recousue mais la quantité de sang perdue inquiétait le médecin de l'équipe.

- « pourquoi est ce que personne ne l'a ramenée directement au lieu de la jeter sur ce lit de camp. »

- « j'en sais rien Doc. »

- « Super, j'ai nettoyé les plaies, et refait quelques points de suture pour sa blessure à l'épaule, par contre cette blessure au flanc m'inquiète tout de même un peu. Enfin espérons que nous n'aurons pas à la transfuser, et qu'elle reprendra conscience d'ici quelques heures. Préviens Paul.»


	5. Chapter 5

**5 –** L'accalmie n'avait duré que quelques heures, ce bref répit n'avait cependant été d'aucun secours aucune piste ne s'était encore dessinée.

L'avion de Sullivan et Kerenski ne s'était posé que vers la fin de la journée. Au mail reçu Kerenski s'était immédiatement rendu au rendez vous mais les informations étaient bien minces.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent dans le silence pesant, bientôt le convoi ralentit devant d'immenses grilles de fer forgé.

De l'entrée où ils se trouvaient de vives lumières perçaient l'obscurité environnante, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à leur hauteur Simon et Kerenski découvrirent d'immenses projecteurs allumés, illuminant l'endroit comme en plein jour et partout des hommes armés de fusils mitrailleurs et escortés de molosse gardant cet endroit.

- « qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

- « ça, comme vous dites est le QG qu'a créé Nério en compagnie de Joy et quelques autres personnes pour mener des assauts en règles contre la commission où ceux qui pourraient menacer le groupe pour d'autres raisons que le business. »

L'attention de Simon fut détournée par le bruit des portes des vans qui s'ouvraient, livrant le passage à des hommes surarmés et déchargeant des caisses en métal. Le regard expert de Kerenski reconnut les caisses d'armes et de matériel de télécommunication.

Les hommes semblaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils partirent tous en direction de l'immense bâtisse. A l'intérieur Takeshi les attendait en compagnie de Sullivan et John Valence.

- « Comment allons nous nous organiser ? »

- « une chose à la fois Sullivan (aux hommes qui attendaient patiemment) Installez l'équipement radio et informatique et vérifiez l'armement puis rendez vous dans trois heures. Avant de pouvoir commencer nous devons nous occuper d'autre chose. »

- « Takamiya a raison, les fédéraux dans nos rangs. »

- « en effet, il faut les éloigner. »

- « et comment vous comptez faire ça ? »

- « c'est ce qu'il nous faut débattre Monsieur Ovronnaz, les tuer ou tout simplement les envoyer sur une autre piste. »

- « faites ce que vous voulez, moi je m'occupe de ma part du boulot auprès des compagnies légales, je vais voir ce qu'elles peuvent m'apprendre. »

Michel partit en direction d'un bureau dont l'un des hommes en faction s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

Kerenski choisit de sortir de son mutisme.

- « je prends en charge la partie informatique. »

- « ravi Monsieur Kerenski. Votre aide est des plus souhaitables. »

- « mais les ressources du bunker me seront nécessaires. »

- « voyez notre installation et ce qu'il vous manque nous vous l'apporterons. Ce bunker est à l'image de celui du groupe W et peut être même un peu plus. »

Kerenski ne dit rien réservant son avis, Takamiya et Sullivan partirent en direction d'une seconde porte, celle-ci au contraire des autres n'était pas en bois mais en métal et à la place de la poignée se trouvait un écran pour empreinte palmaire et plus haut un scanner rétinien.

En connaisseur Kerenski apprécia les appareils. Puis un bruit de porte se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre monde.

Des ordinateurs et d'immenses automates occupaient l'espace ainsi que divers serveurs. Au milieu de toute cette technologie, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année travaillait.

- « Adachi….

- « …….

- « Adachi. » La voix se fit plus insistante.

- « quoi ? » La voix était exaspérée.

- « on dirait ton clone Georgi. »

La voix de Simon était éteinte, ses traits tirés, cette journée n'en finissait pas et il avait eu son compte de découvertes, tout ce qu'il voulait : émerger de ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus. Retrouver Joy forte et cassante, Kerenski aussi caustique qu'à son habitude et Largo et lui au milieu de tout cela faire les fous sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit certains que leurs anges gardiens veillaient à ce que rien de mal ne leur arrivât.

Quitter ce monde sombre où aucun n'espoir ne subsistait

- « je te présente Georgi Kerenski, l'expert informatique de Largo Winch il travaillera avec toi….

- « ah non ! Personne ne touche à mes bébés. »

- « ne vous inquiétez pas il ne leur arrivera rien. »

- « vous avez intérêt parce que sinon je vous tue, j'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre l'ombre de me fournir ce nouvel équipement. »

Sans plus de cérémonie Kerenski s'installa à l'une des machines et se connecta au bunker tandis qu'Adachi se replongeait dans son travail.

Sullivan connaissait les deux hommes alors faisant signe à Simon, ils quittèrent la pièce, Takamiya partant en direction du bureau où s'était enfermé Michel quelques minutes auparavant.

Un bruit de pas fit lever les yeux à Simon, descendant les marches Connors. Celui-ci avait troqué son costume d'homme d'affaire pour une tenue plus appropriée, il portait à présent un jeans noir et un pull en laine de la même couleur, fixé bien en évidence dans son holster une arme. Ses cheveux flottant librement sur ses épaules, il semblait plus en accord avec l'image que Simon se faisait de lui depuis leur première rencontre.

Dans son sillage Marshal, portant un jeans et un pull de couleur verte il portait lui aussi son arme bien en évidence.

Ignorant l'attention dont il faisait l'objet Edouard, tenta de rejoindre Paul Mauriac malgré le mauvais temps. Son chauffeur était nouveau au sein du groupe, cela faisait un an qu'il y travaillait, au début son travail avait été de surveiller Edouard afin de s'assurer sa loyauté mais depuis il était demeuré à son service, il faisait office de factotum auprès de lui, chauffeur secrétaire tout.

Il avait intégré la guilde à l'âge de vingt ans, il s'en souvenait encore, il était né dans une de ces régions du monde où la guerre était permanente et constante, les grandes nations gardiennes de la paix se contentaient de les voir mourir sous les coups.

Les discours des uns et des autres ne l'intéressaient plus, ce jours là il s'en souvenait encore, il revenait du marché où il avait réussi à acheter quelques légumes en compagnie de son père et de son jeune frère, ils marchaient sur le bas coté, sur la route une colonne de blindée d'une force de maintien de la paix avançait.

Quelle ironie, ce jour là pour la première fois le soleil était parvenu à briser le cocon de nuage qui l'encerclait de partout et l'empêchait de briller, puis brusquement l'enfer se déchaîna autour d'eux.

Un avion de chasse survola la zone et lâcha un missile sur eux, il n'oubliera jamais cette vision d'horreur et l'odeur des chairs brûlées.

Il avait quémandé leur aide, les avait suppliés mais ils avaient continué leur route sans s'arrêter.

Ce jour là il avait enterré ce qui restait de sa famille et ses illusions sur le monde. Il ne croyait plus ni en la justice ni en quoi que ce soit. La guilde avait un idéal que beaucoup avaient perverti pour servir leurs propres ambitions, mais il y croyait encore.

Avant de quitter New York une série de mesures avaient déjà été prises, John Valence avait envoyé l'un de ses hommes surveiller la maison de Maxwell tandis qu'un autre partait en direction de la résidence des Arden à New York afin de surveiller les allées et venues des occupants de la maison. Malheureusement l'homme ne put que constater le départ d'Edouard, au moment où il arrêtait son véhicule celui du jeune homme finissait de se fondre dans la nuit.

Dans une tentative de le rejoindre il partit à sa suite mais sans succès il ne put que joindre son supérieur afin de lui apprendre qu'Edouard Arden lui avait échappé.

Les Takamiya s'occupaient d'un autre pan du problème auxquels ils étaient confrontés, Takeshi Takamiya envoya ses hommes aux anciennes adresses connues des membres du groupe W affiliés à la commission tandis que d'autres se rendaient aux aéroports afin de surveiller les arrivées de jets.

Durant tout le trajet Charles Arden n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant au début de la traque de lui ordonner d'éteindre tous les feux.

Pour un homme qui n'était jamais pris au dépourvu et dont rien ne pouvait briser sa carapace d'indifférence ou réagir, Charles Arden était cette fois-ci tout bonnement dépassé.

Malgré la réussite de Joy au sein de l'agence il l'avait toujours jugée faible et geignarde moins que son frère tout de même et ses scrupules certaines fois étaient de trop. Il avait cessé de lui adresser la parole après qu'elle ait claqué la porte de l'agence, son retour dans la compagnie familiale lui avait causé de fausses joies, elle était revenue pour des raisons autres qu'une quelconque recherche de pardon ou d'approbation.

Par le passé il l'avait manipulée grâce à cette faiblesse mais pas à cette occasion. Bien qu'il fût à la tête de la compagnie Joy avait été en charge des opérations sur le terrain tandis que Renata s'occupait de la logistique. Durant les trois années où elle s'occupa de la compagnie elle réussit à faire renouer la compagnie avec le succès et à étendre ses activités. Mais dans le même temps elle plaça des hommes à elle partout, durant l'année écoulée il se rendit compte de l'étendue de l'infiltration de Joy et de ses hommes dans son organisation. Une organisation dans l'organisation.

Il s'était penché sur les comptes de la compagnie après le départ fracassant de sa fille, et là il fut saisi de stupéfaction, sa fille avait facturé des interventions à des prix exorbitant à certaines compagnies avant de signer des contrats avec ces compagnies et de ramener le tout à des prix plus raisonnables, ces contrats avaient sauvé la compagnie de la banqueroute et permis sa modernisation.

Il connaissait certaines de ces compagnies, elles faisaient partie des réseaux de blanchiment d'argent sale.

L'image de sa fille était devenue de plus en plus ambiguë et de plus en plus inquiétante au fil des découvertes qui avaient jalonné cette année.

Joy n'avait plus remis les pieds à Arès des deux côtés de l'atlantique depuis son départ pourtant il lui arrivait de trouver sur son bureau un mot signé de sa main avec des directives et des ordres d'affectation pour certaines de ses unités.

Elle avait peut être quitté la compagnie mais elle demeurait actionnaire majoritaire dans la compagnie et ses ordres ne pouvaient être ignorés, Renata en avait fait l'amère expérience, une simple insubordination et elle fut mise à porte de la compagnie.

Le suivant sur la liste pour lui succéder à ce poste était un homme recruté par Joy. Il s'appelait Marshall Valence. Médecin militaire de formation, il travaillait dans la branche américaine de la compagnie.

Le convoi s'arrêta devant une propriété violemment éclairée dans la nuit, la voix d'Allan interrompit les réflexions du fantôme.

- « monsieur, le QG vient de m'informer que les enregistrements des vidéos de surveillance viennent de nous être remises. »

- « bien, qu'ils commencent à analyser et qu'ils nous tiennent au courant. Nous, on va jeter un œil à cette résidence. »

Les deux hommes vérifièrent leurs armes puis quittèrent la chaleur bienfaisante de la voiture pour le froid mordant de la nuit.

Tout ce que les deux hommes savaient à cet instant se résumait au nom du propriétaire de cette immense propriété : Walken Industries.

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient les deux hommes ne voyaient qu'un immense mur d'enceinte encerclant le bâtiment, ils avançaient à l'aveuglette en quelque sorte, ils ignoraient quel était le dispositif de sécurité en place et les gardes qui patrouillaient sur le domaine.

Les deux hommes se mirent à avancer, et malgré la noirceur de la nuit ils rasaient les murs. Ainsi cachés ils purent constater l'immensité de l'installation mais aussi la rigueur des tours de gardes qui se faisaient à intervalles très courts, laissant une brèche de temps de trois minutes entre chaque passage.

Un autre handicap se posa à eux une fois franchis les murs d'enceinte, l'intérieur était dépourvu de tout arbre ou talus pouvant offrir une protection à un homme ou même un enfant. Les soucis esthétiques n'avaient pas trouvé leur place dans l'esprit du concepteur de la sécurité.

N'ayant pas d'autre solution les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à s'élancer en direction de la maison lorsque surgis de nulle part quatre hommes armes au poing les encerclèrent. Menottes aux poignets ils gagnèrent la grande maison.

La maison était une ancienne propriété du groupe W, elle faisait partie des avoirs que laWinch Bank avait saisis lorsque l'un des clients s'était mis en cessation de paiement. Située en pleine zone résidentielle la demeure était un endroit retiré niché au milieu d'un immense parc tapissé de gazon.

Profitant de l'opportunité Michel avait acquis cette résidence avec la bénédiction de Nério. Mais les ordres étaient clairs, cette résidence devait pouvoir servir de poste de commandement en cas de crise. Durant quelques temps il en profita avant de la revendre à la nouvelle propriétaire de Walken Industries. Elle aussi haïssait la commission. La demeure s'était vue doter d'un centre d'écoute et d'un personnel des plus efficaces. Aux yeux des résidants, cette demeure était le siège de Walken Security.

Rien ne distinguait cette propriété des autres à l'exception de ce vif éclairage qui perçait la noirceur de la nuit aujourd'hui.

Malgré leur précaution le vent violent qui soufflait à l'extérieur envoya la porte s'écraser contre le mur, le son se répercuta dans toute la maison faisant accourir Sullivan et Michel lorsqu'ils virent les visages des nouveaux venus dans l'un des moniteurs qui tapissaient l'un des murs du bureau.

Lequel fut le plus surpris, difficile à dire mais le masque impassible qu'arborait Charles Arden se fissura pour laisser transparaître une palette d'émotion dont la plus identifiable fut l'incrédulité.

Les trois hommes s'observaient encore sous le coup de l'étonnement, aucun d'eux ne pipait mot, le fantôme fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- « je n'aurai jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'à te débarrasser de Winch pour avoir ce que tu voulais. »

- « évite de nous juger à l'échelle de tes propres valeurs Charles. »

- « je t'en prie John, tu vas me dire aussi que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout cela. »

- « comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? »

- « très simple, Michael, on vous a suivis depuis la tour.»

A cette remarque ironique les yeux de Michel se glacèrent, mais celui-ci ne put placer un mot, jaillissant de la salle informatique Adachi annonça tout go

- « on a un problème. »

- « quoi encore ? »

La voix de Michel était excédée.

- « Paul Mauriac est aux USA. Il est arrivé il y a de cela une semaine et les Van Diep sont là aussi. »

- « quoi d'autre. »

- « Edouard Arden est ici aussi et il semble avoir de très bon rapport avec Mauriac, en plus ce bon Eddy est toujours accro aux jeux et il possède carte blanche dans les casinos de Mauriac. »

- « qu'est ce que Edouard vient faire dans cette discussion ? »

- « vous voulez retrouver Joy et les autres alors que vous ne savez rien des kidnappeurs!»

Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de Kerenski. Il se tenait en retrait, près de lui se tenaient Adachi et Simon. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Marshall et Connors.

Il y avait foule dans le hall de l'immense bâtisse. Alors que le silence s'alourdissait un portable se mit à sonner. La conversation fut brève, en fait Marshall se contenta d'écouter ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

- « alors ? »

- « rien de nouveau Michel, les caméras de Helm's & Co n'ont rien enregistré ni l'arrivée de ces hommes, ni leur départ. »

- « Marshall, il doit y avoir une trace quelque part. Tout laisse une trace. »

- « pas forcément. Cette semaine un petit plaisantin a introduit un virus dans le système de surveillance de la tour si bien que la vidéo surveillance ne marchait pas. Et les quelques caméras qui marchaient n'enregistraient pas grand-chose.»

- « et vous n'êtes pas intervenus.»

- « c'est votre fils le chargé de ce dossier, Monsieur Arden, il en est le signataire et il s'est opposé à toute intervention de la part de notre personnel.»

- « nous devons lui mettre la main dessus. Connors…..

- « il nous a échappé. Il a quitté la résidence familiale au moment où notre homme y arrivait, et il n'a pas pu retrouver sa trace. »

- « écoutez cela n'avancera à rien que nous restions tous là. Moi je retourne au groupe W avec John, il dirigera le groupe pendant que je m'occupe de voir auprès des compagnies légales. »

- « Michel a raison, moi je vais m'occuper des compagnies écran de la mafia et voir ce qu'elles peuvent m'apprendre. Marshall tu dirigeras les équipes qui iront récupérer les personnes sur cette liste, tu t'occuperas des interrogatoires. John et Takamiya Sama connaissant leurs hommes ils formeront les équipes chargées de neutraliser les taupes qui se trouvent dans les rangs. »

- « et nous ? »

Simon intervenait pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation surréaliste, il avait quitté la salle où s'était enfermé Kerenski en compagnie de Sullivan avant d'y retourner n'ayant pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

- « Kerenski s'occupe de l'informatique et comme nous n'avons plus de chef de la sécurité vous devriez penser à regagner la tour. Les hommes là-bas ont besoin d'un chef. Et puis même si ça m'écorche la langue de le dire mais vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça. »

- « tu vois Michel, t'es pas mort. »

- « très drôle. Je retourne au groupe. »


	6. Chapter 6

**6 –** En les voyant l'emporter Largo s'était mis à cogner frénétiquement sur les parois de verre de sa prison tout en s'égosillant, pourtant les deux hommes continuèrent leur progression indifférents à ses vociférations.

A l'intérieur de la cellule les hurlements de Largo s'étaient mêlés à la cacophonie ambiante, Li Ann et Madeline furent effrayées par ce Largo, il ne semblait avoir aucun contrôle sur ses nerfs, au bout d'un moment Largo finit par se calmer, presque aphone et les mains meurtries à force d'avoir frappé les murs de verre.

Ramsey était installé dans un coin, étendu, il semblait dormir. Il en allait de même pour François. Les deux jeunes femmes, elles, semblaient les plus amoindries par ces première heures de détention. Après avoir frappé aux murs de leur geôle tout comme Largo elles s'étaient mises à faire les cent pas avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin les jambes ramenées sous elles.

Les heures passèrent comme lentement, et tous avaient fini par perdre la notion de temps.

_____________________________________________________

Simon quitta le domaine en compagnie de Sullivan et Cardignac, emportant avec lui un flot de question. Dans la voiture il ne put se retenir bien longtemps.

- « pourquoi Joy est si importante pour ses gens et si dangereuse pour la commission ? »

- « à cause de son enfant. »

- « comment ça ? »

- « laissez moi finir, l'enfant de Joy est un Winch, il peut hériter du groupe W, il en a parfaitement le droit. »

- « Joy a eu un enfant avec Nério ?! »

Simon était soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le groupe avait donc un autre héritier. Simon se souvint alors de cette nuit là à Rambouillet, puis de cette petite fille aux yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de son ami.

- « ce n'est pas possible, comment……

- « personne n'a dit que l'enfant était de Nério Monsieur Ovronnaz alors ne vous emballez pas. »

- « mais…..

- « je vous en ai déjà trop dit, mais comme Largo au même âge, cet enfant doit demeurer le secret le mieux protégé du groupe W, il ne faut pas que la presse apprenne son existence. »

La discussion prit fin d'elle-même. Et chacun s'abîma dans ses pensées, Simon était comme anesthésié, il existait un héritier au groupe et Joy savait qui c'était. Mais qui était Joy bon sang, plus il en apprenait à son sujet plus son image se faisait nébuleuse et fantomatique.

Au domaine, les gardes s'étaient retirés laissant les prisonniers sous la surveillance de Connors et Marshall ainsi que celle de Kerenski, les deux vieux chefs de familles s'étaient retirés aussi afin de prendre des nouvelles de leurs équipes parties sur le terrains pour s'informer.

- « alors qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux Connors? On ne peut pas les laisser partir. »

- « je le sais parfaitement, nous avons besoin de ce qu'ils savent. »

- « ils ne savent rien, je viens de pirater la base de donnée et les caméras des bureaux, RAS. »

- « et merde ! Les premières vingt quatre heures se sont presque écoulées qu'allons nous faire ? »

- « espérer un miracle, je ne pense pas. On doit trouver. On sait qu'Edouard est mêlé à l'affaire donc la commission y est mêlée aussi. »

Un bip sonore se fit entendre, Kerenski abandonna les deux hommes à leur mise au point et partit voir ce qu'affichait l'ordinateur.

L'écran montrait deux visages, un éclair de compassion traversa le regard du Russe avant de recouvrer son impassibilité coutumière.

A New York, les choses rentraient doucement dans l'ordre au sein de la tour, dés la fermeture des bureaux une horde d'ouvrier avaient envahi le bâtiment et s'attelaient à lui rendre son prestige. Peintres menuisiers et tapissiers travaillaient à réparer les dégâts causés par les armes et la chute des corps.

Mais le trente cinquième étage échappait à cette effervescence, l'atmosphère y était pesante, les écrans d'ordinateurs affichaient deux visages, car seules ces deux empreintes étaient répertoriées dans les archives du groupe W.

- « bon sang, j'aurai jamais cru qu'elle puisse trahir. »

- « j'oubliais t'es pas au courant avant de claquer la porte de la compagnie Joy a descendu Ashley en flèche réduisant tout espoir de carrière de cette dernière. Trop de problèmes comportementaux. »

- « elle y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère. »

_____________________________________________________

Les rares survivants de l'assaut contre le groupe W se reposaient et attendaient la suites des événements, cependant l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus festives en effet Paul Mauriac et Ein étaient furieux les pertes humaines étaient importantes et les résultats peu probants. Sur le retour ils avaient entendu la vive discussion qui s'était déroulée entre Mlle Vogel et Ein.

Pourtant rien ne venait altérer la bonne humeur d'Ashley et ce sentiment grisant d'avoir eu le dessus sur cette garce de Joy Arden, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait rêvé.

Toute sa vie elle avait dû supporter les remarques et sarcasmes de son entourage, quatrième enfant d'un couple qui en avait eu six, elle avait appris à ne compter que sur elle-même, ses parents bien trop pris par les plus jeunes ou aveuglés par les succès scolaires des aînés.

Rien ne la différenciait des autres, elle était terne mais ces traits avaient un petit quelque chose d'innocent, avec le passage du temps ses traits s'était affermis mais son regard avait gardé cette lueur de naïveté qu'elle avait appris à utiliser pour manipuler son entourage et ses petits amis afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle en voulait avant de les abandonner.

Au bout d'un temps sa réputation dans le quartier où elle vivait avec ses parents fut faite, mais qu'importait tout cela, elle partait pour l'université.

Elle travailla dur pour obtenir ses diplômes et développa un esprit de compétition poussé à son paroxysme, tout le monde était un rival, elle ne se fit aucun ami mais au bout de quatre années elle avait son diplôme en poche, durant cette dernière année un agent vint à sa rencontre et lui proposa d'intégrer la CIA.

Elle accepta, elle s'entraîna durement et obtint de très bons résultats, elle croisa Joy Arden pour la première fois lorsque celle-ci vint rencontrer son instructeur.

Elle avait son âge et pourtant les agents qui se trouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement se mirent presque instinctivement au garde à vous.

Elle les entendit parler d'elle, mais ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle la vît arriver sur le terrain avec l'instructeur. Elle leur montra un échantillon de ses aptitudes.

Sans même la connaître elle la détesta et encore plus lorsqu'elle sut que son père était l'un des dirigeants de l'agence.

L'année s'écoula et elle ne la revit pas puis vint la dernière ligne droite, elle fut choisie avec Allan afin de finir leur entraînement sous sa houlette, six mois renouvelable ou pas.

Ils partirent pour Arès à New York où pendant deux semaines ils s'entraînèrent sous la direction d'un des chefs de commandos dont disposait l'agence puis Joy Arden fut de retour pour un passage éclair, ils l'accompagnèrent en Europe où elle officiait pour le Roi Haddad et sa famille.

Elle les avait traités comme de simples sous-fifres alors qu'ils étaient agents de la CIA, ils avaient du travailler sous ses ordres et ceux de Fayçal le garde du corps du roi et chef de la sécurité.

Elle avait ignoré certaines questions qu'elle lui avait posées, des questions somme toutes anodines, l'emplacement d'un plat, d'un vase. Elle s'entraînait pour devenir agent de terrain et non garde du corps elle le lui avait clairement rappelé dés que l'occasion lui en fut donnée, mais elle ignora sa remarque et continua comme à son habitude puis vint l'affaire du tueur amoureux et le fameux entraînement.

A la suite de cela elle fut renvoyée à Langley un rapport incendiaire sur le dos. Ce rapport sonna le glas de tous ses rêves d'agent de terrain, elle chercha à se reconvertir en agent de renseignement mais à cause de Joy Arden elle échoua dans cette voie aussi. Heureusement elle avait croisé Ein, il l'avait aidée.

Elle travaillait maintenant à la chute de Joy Arden.

A l'angoisse et la terreur qui l'avaient saisi en les voyant l'emporter avait succédé la colère puis l'inquiétude que pouvaient ils bien lui faire ?

Cette question le taraudait et avivait son inquiétude mais il était pieds et poings liés, leur geôle n'offrait aucune issue ou faiblesse à exploiter. Abattu il se laissa glisser le long de l'une des parois à l'assourdissante musique s'était substituée une lourd silence que rien ne venait briser chacun plongé dans ses sombre réflexions.

_____________________________________________________

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à poindre et avec elles des ébauches de pistes.

La nuit avait été longue et à la question que faire de Charles Arden, aucune réponse satisfaisante n'avait été trouvée.

Après un passage rapide à la tour où il avait donné ses ordres Simon était descendu au troisième sous sol et là : l'horreur sur l'un des écrans l'image d'Astrid et sur le second l'image d'une autre jeune femme du nom d'Ashley, se refusant à comprendre il joignit Kerenski espérant vainement un quelconque démenti, mais rien de cela ne l'attendait Kerenski se contenta de confirmer froidement ce que l'écran affichait malgré tout l'impassible Européen laissa filtrer dans sa voix pitié et peine, car en un an c'était la seconde personne rattachée au passé de Simon et Largo qui les trahissait.

Comme un somnambule Simon partit en direction des ascenseurs machinalement entra l'étage de son appartement. Assise dans un coin la faible lumière d'un abat jour l'éclairant Alicia attendait Simon, Kerenski l'avait appelée afin de lui demander de rester auprès du Suisse, cette attention du Russe l'inquiéta. Il n'était pas du genre à faire de sentiments.

Le bruit de la porte qu'on poussait la tira de ses réflexions, près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensembles, Simon prenait de plus en plus d'assurance sur le plan professionnel et les mauvaises langues devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence il était compétent.

Bizarrement Michel n'avait jamais tenté de la prévenir contre cette relation ou de la monter contre cet homme alors que plusieurs opportunités s'étaient offertes à lui. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, Michel était son meilleur ami et était celui à avoir le plus d'ascendant sur elle. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la pousser vers la rupture.

Un pas lourd avançait dans le noir, puis elle le reconnut, il portait encore la même tenue que ce matin, il ne s'était pas changé, après s'être assuré de sa santé et de sa sécurité il avait disparu pour réapparaître à présent livide et titubant comme sous l'effet de la boisson.

Elle quitta le fauteuil et partit le soutenir, elle s'attendait presque à sentir l'odeur de l'alcool pourtant rien.

Alors il leva son regard vers elle et elle croisa enfin son regard. Ce fut un choc pour elle, il semblait égaré incapable de fixer son regard sur quoi que ce soit puis enfin leur regard s'accrochèrent et Simon dans un geste désespéré enlaça Alicia et fut secoué de sanglots.

Il se mit à pleurer, entre les bras de son amante, ne comprenant pas elle se contenta de le bercer et doucement elle l'entraîna vers le canapé qui se trouvait au milieu du salon.

Un long moment s'écoula puis Simon sembla reprendre contenance.

- « excuse-moi. Comment vas-tu ? »

- « moi ?! Bien mieux que toi apparemment. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Simon ? »

- « c'est bien trop dur Alicia, le groupe W ne nous aura apporté que désillusion, tu te souviens d'Astrid ? »

- « la journaliste ? Oui, tu me l'as présentée lorsqu'elle a tourné un reportage sur le groupe. Pourquoi ? »

- « elle aussi fait partie de la commission. C'est elle qui a enlevé Largo et Joy. »

- « je suis désolée Simon. »

- « et moi donc. Diana, Astrid……. Pourquoi est ce que tout s'effondre autour de nous de la sorte ? »

- « c'est une guerre Simon, et à la guerre tous les coups sont permis. »

- « mais ça fait si mal. On était amis, par le passé Eric a changé et en est mort. Astrid était déjà différente à ce moment là, ses paroles semblaient si étranges et impénétrables puis ce fut Diana avec son fils et ses coups bas pour nous diviser et maintenant elle. »

- « viens »

Tout en disant cela, Alicia s'était levée et entraînait Simon à sa suite vers la chambre, il était quatre heure du matin et l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever et la journée allait être aussi frénétique que la précédente. Trop épuisé Simon n'eut pas la force de résister et se laissa entraîner pantin sans vie.

Quelques étages au-dessus, Michel était seul à son bureau, assis dans le noir seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville, il regardait le vide puis tendant la main il ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit une photo. Elle le représentait en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui riait aux éclats tandis que lui la regardait une lueur amoureuse dans le regard. Ses traits avaient une douceur dont ils étaient dépourvus à présent.

C'était à Aspen pendant un Noël où il n'avait pu se rendre en Europe et où sa mère n'avait pu venir.

Cette nuit là Alicia veilla sur le sommeil de Simon tandis que Michel toujours dans le noir replongeait dans le passé et réfléchissait aux événements qui avaient irrémédiablement fait basculer le cours de son existence.

_____________________________________________________

Combien de temps demeura-t-il prostré de la sorte, Largo ne le savait pas, l'endroit où ils se trouvait était un espace complètement clos, la cage de verre où ils étaient prisonniers se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce dont les murs de pierres apparentes ne comportaient aucune fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était inconscient, ses codétenus non plus, il ne portait plus sa montre à son poignet, ni aucun d'eux et en l'absence de tout interstice ils ne pouvaient se repérer, le seul indice qu'il ait eu était le son émis par son estomac, il avait su qu'il était tard et que la nuit était sans doute tombée.

Le temps se remit à s'écouler avec lenteur et les heures passèrent sans nouvelles de Joy. Puis lorsque désespéré Largo allait succomber au sommeil le bruit de la porte se fit entendre faisant se redresser les trois hommes.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient deux hommes l'un d'eux portait entre ses bras une Joy toujours inconsciente, dés qu'il la vit Largo se précipita sur l'homme et lui arracha la jeune femme des bras.

Sa tête vint se loger contre son épaule et son souffle caressa son cou, rassurant immédiatement celui-ci. L'homme qui se trouvait en retrait prit la parole.

- « j'ai soigné ses blessures, celle à l'épaule est superficielle et ne saignait déjà plus j'ai juste remis un pansement mais sa seconde blessure est plus inquiétante. Je l'ai recousue et mis un pansement mais la quantité de sang qu'a perdu votre amie a aggravé sa condition. J'espère qu'elle a des raisons de s'accrocher à la vie. »

Sur ces paroles les deux hommes se retirèrent, Largo son précieux fardeau toujours entre les bras partit vers un coin et dos au mur se laissa glisser, François s'approcha de Largo et étendit sa veste sur le sol afin d'en faire un matelas de fortune pour Joy, Cole en fit de même.

Avec douceur Cole prit la jeune femme des bras de Largo et l'allongea sa tête reposant sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

Avec le retour de la jeune femme, la tension avait baissé d'un cran parmi les otages, mais les inquiétudes demeuraient.

Quelques étages plus hauts.

- « alors ? »

- « rien Paul, elle est toujours inconsciente. J'espère que la fièvre ne se mettra pas de la partie. »

- « je m'en fous. Qu'elle crève, ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si elle peut supporter un interrogatoire. »

- « elle ne le supportera pas, les sérum en tout genre risquent de provoquer un choc et entraîner un arrêt cardiaque. Son dossier à la CIA est toujours actif, donc elle est toujours traitée. »

- « ce n'est pas un problème, les bonnes vieilles méthodes ont toujours du bon, et puis nous avons certains atouts dans nos manches. »

Largo contemplait Joy dés que la porte se fut refermée il souleva fébrilement le pan de tissu dont l'avait recouverte le médecin et l'examina, l'ancienne blessure au bras ne saignait plus, un simple pansement la couvrait mais autour de la taille un immense bandage blanc la ceignait et malgré les épaisseurs ils pouvaient voir quelques gouttes de sang ou de médicaments.

Rassurés, Cole et François avaient regagné leur place et tentaient de sommeiller un peu. Dans un coin Madeline et Li Ann se serraient l'une contre l'autre dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer et de se sentir moins désarmées et effrayées.

La fatigue finit par l'emporter et malgré la précarité de leur situation, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 –** la présence des deux prisonniers ne semblait alarmer personne, les habitants de la demeure continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations et à se préparer, en effet depuis une heure environ, des véhicules arrivaient sur le domaine transportant à leur bord les personnes jugées dangereuses pour l'opération en cours ou celles reconnues coupables de trahison.

Afin de ne pas gêner Charles et Allan avaient été installés dans une pièce dont les lambris faisaient penser qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de bal, pourtant le matériel entreposé laissait penser à un autre usage.

Ils furent attachés au mur grâce à des anneaux, l'un les ceignait à la taille et le second leur maintenait les poignets. Ils étaient carrément scotchés au mur.

Après plusieurs tentatives les deux hommes durent convenir qu'ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir sans aide extérieure.

Bientôt ils se mirent à arriver, des hommes, des femmes de tout âge. Certains étaient sévèrement blessés tandis que d'autres étaient indemnes, tous connurent le même sort ils se retrouvèrent scotchés au mur démunis.

Le claquement sec des menottes finit par s'interrompre et le silence ne fut plus brisé que par quelques sanglots et gémissements de douleur.

Plusieurs regards furent échangés entre Charles Arden et les nouveaux arrivants mais aussi entre les arrivants. Ils se reconnaissaient entre eux. Agents de la CIA, FBI, DEA. La crème des agents de ces agences se trouvait dans cette pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer John et Connors Valence ainsi que Takeshi Takamiya. Plusieurs agents ne purent réprimer un hoquet de surprise en voyant les deux chefs mafieux se tenir côte à côte car plusieurs agents étaient infiltrés afin d'en faire la preuve.

L'un des otages malmenés n'était autre que Maxwell Latham meilleur ami de Connors Valence depuis le lycée. Lorsque celui-ci avait été appelé pour prendre la tête de Valence Industrie afin d'en faire une véritable entité commerciale apte à générer des bénéfices il avait proposé à son meilleur ami de faire partie de l'aventure, ils avaient plongé sans crainte et dix ans plus tard les premiers grands succès se dessinaient à l'horizon, mais pour Connors ils avaient un goût amer.

- « Connors qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « tu as le culot de me le demander Max. t'es vraiment un beau salaud. »

- « je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles. »

- « et Katerina ? C'est par hasard si elle se trouvait dans la remise au fond du jardin. »

- « Connors bon sang tu me connais….

- « je n'en suis plus si sûr, d'ailleurs ne te fatigue pas j'ai des enregistrements. Donc….

- « écoute j'ai des enfants moi aussi…..

- « ne perds pas ton temps. Tes enfants sont entre mes mains et ta femme sera bientôt là. »

- « non, pas eux je dirai tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez les. »

- « trop tard, tu n'aurais pas dû trahir la famille. »

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la femme de Max.

- « Cheryl, est ce que tout va bien. »

Cheryl hocha vaguement la tête, tout son corps la faisait souffrir et son visage était tout tuméfié.

- « qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait.»

- « rien que vous n'ayez déjà fait subir à Joy Arden. »

- « tout ça pour cette femme. Mais elle n'en vaut pas la peine, à l'heure qu'il est elle doit être morte ou pas loin.»

Une autre voix s'éleva pour se mêler à la discussion. La voix ne pouvait réprimer sa jubilation.

- « à l'heure qu'il est les héritiers doivent être entre nos mains eux aussi, et Joy Arden pliera…..

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase, un coup de feu résonna dans l'immense salle de bal. En se retournant ils découvrirent Kerenski.

- « cet homme parle trop et certains secrets doivent le demeurer. »

- « en effet, Kerenski je vous les laisse, les enfants sont en danger. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, leur adresse m'est inconnue. »

Kerenski demeura imperturbable, s'emparant du talkie-Walkie il débita une série d'ordres d'une voix ferme et sans appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit dans le silence de la nuit le chuintement des hélices d'un hélicoptère qui s'élevait, à son bord le pilote et un tireur. L'appareil pouvait contenir trois personnes en plus du pilote et son copilote.

L'hélicoptère s'éleva dans la nuit et disparut. Pendant ce temps, Connors prévenait Sullivan et Cardignac des avancées.

_____________________________________________________

Malgré l'heure tardive Helen était toujours réveillée, une vive inquiétude la submergeait depuis l'annonce faite dans le journal du soir. Joy Arden avait été enlevée en compagnie de Largo Winch.

Helen avait travaillé pendant un temps au sein de la branche londonienne de la CIA au sein de l'ambassade, elle y avait croisé Joy à plusieurs reprises. Lors de l'une des visites de la jeune femme, elles avaient discuté et dans le cours de la discussion Helen avait fait part de son désir de regagner les USA malheureusement elle ne pourrait conserver son travail une fois de retour. Joy n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Avant de rejoindre le bureau d l'ambassadeur Joy lui avait tendu une carte de visite. La jeune femme avait une vingtaine d'années à ce moment là en jetant un œil sur la carte de visite, elle avait haussé un sourcil mais ne l'avait pas jetée.

Elle quitta le bureau et partit pour les USA om l'attendait une nouvelle mission. La jeune femme était un élément brillant et elle revint souvent durant les années qui suivirent avant de claquer la porte de l'agence violemment à l'âge de vingt deux ans. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Helen choisit de repartir elle aussi pour les USA. A tout hasard elle contacta Joy, celle-ci lui offrit un poste au sein d'Arès avec un seul ordre une fidélité sans borne à elle seule. Elle sera son seul et unique chef.

Elle accepta et commença à travailler, le travail l'intéressa et la captiva même. On la forma comme tout le personnel de l'agence aux techniques de la garde rapprochée.

Pendant deux années elle n'eut pratiquement aucun contact avec Joy jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne reprendre la direction de la branche sécurité du groupe des deux côtés de l'atlantique.

Elle croisa Joy de temps à autre et fit la connaissance de sa fille. Depuis le départ de la jeune femme du groupe, celle-ci fut la proie de plusieurs attentat elle mais aussi sa jeune enfant, si bien qu'il devint évident qu'une garde rapprochée était nécessaire.

Helen avait atteint l'âge de la retraite, Joy lui fit alors cette curieuse proposition assurer la garde de sa fille. Elle accepta avec joie cette offre car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sa retraite ne lui suffirait jamais pour vivre.

Dans cette tâche elle était secondée par André, un homme surgi le matin qui suivit leur fuite éperdue après l'attaque du château de Rambouillet.

Elle avait vécu avec Nathalie entre Paris et Londres pendant deux ans, permettant ainsi à Joy de voir grandir sa fille.

A l'annonce de la nouvelle, elle s'était empressée de contacter Michel Cardignac afin de prendre des mesures. Mais ce n'est qu'en raccrochant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait appelé directement sans passer par les stations relais.

Inquiète, elle demanda au personnel de demeurer sur ses gardes. Le personnel se composait en grande partie d'anciens repris de justice qui n'avaient pas pu changer de vie à cause de leur casier judiciaire ou des membres de corps d'armées qui avaient eu du mal à se réinsérer dans la vie civile.

Ici, ils avaient pu se reconstruire, le domaine était vaste alors sur une partie de celui-ci s'élevait une école de formation de vigiles et de garde du corps, les hommes qui venaient s'y former appartenaient à la police, ou à des agences gouvernementales.

La discipline qui régnait en ces lieux était sans pitié et transgresser les règlements vous exposait à des représailles sévères.

Helen était la directrice de l'établissement et son salaire était versé par Arès, dont c'était l'un des principaux centres de formation sur la côte est du continent américain.

Elle était assise à son bureau, devant elle se trouvait un dossier, dont elle s'était désintéressée depuis un moment déjà. Son regard scrutait les écrans des caméras de surveillance afin de surprendre d'éventuels agresseurs, au dehors des gardes patrouillaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Soudain les écrans s'obscurcirent et un bruit étouffé se fit entendre, sans hésiter elle activa les alarmes silencieuses afin de prévenir tout le personnel.

Un grésillement se fit entendre puis une voix l'informant froidement qu'un assaut en règle avait été entrepris.

_____________________________________________________

Daniel ne dormait pas encore, il se posait des questions au sujet de ce rappel à New York depuis un an maintenant qu'ils vivaient aux USA, leur mère avait toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais être vue en leur compagnie et voilà que tout à coup elle voulait les voir.

Il ne vit pas l'alarme silencieuse se déclencher car il lui tournait le dos, de la même manière qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'était faufilée silencieusement dans la chambre.

Mains sous son oreiller, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le métal froid et lisse d'un Beretta, il l'avait reçu le lendemain de son départ, un coursier s'était présenté un paquet à la main. Dedans cette arme et un mot de ses deux parents.

Cher Dietrich,

Je sais que tu as fait peu cas de ce que je t'ai dit et que tu t'entraînes en compagnie des autres agents. J'espère seulement que tu seras prudent et que tu comprends à quoi tu t'engages réellement.

Ton grand père et moi le savions lorsque nous nous sommes engagés sur cette voie. Il a renoncé à vous, j'ai renoncé à Natalia et à tout espoir de pouvoir vivre libre de toute menace.

Tu possèdes à présent la maturité nécessaire et je vois que tu as fait un choix définitif. Qu'il en soit ainsi voici un Beretta, sur ce chemin il sera ton ami le plus fidèle. Traite le bien, il te servira fidèlement.

Joy.

Dietrich

Tu as choisi alors assume tes choix, la commission ou autre, la voie des armes est sans pitié. S'engager dessus signifie renoncer à toute vie. Ta vie dorénavant ne t'appartient plus.

Elle appartient à tes ennemis et comme le dit Joy ton arme devient dorénavant ta meilleure amie et alliée, tu en deviens esclave aussi.

Georgi.

En lisant ses mots, il n'avait pu réprimer un sourire, ses parents étaient vraiment incapable de gérer des émotions ou des mots.

Pourtant malgré cela il pouvait sentir ce qui existait entre ces deux êtres qui étaient devenus leur parents. Par un geste ou un regard ils parvenaient à se faire comprendre.

_____________________________________________________

Malgré son âge, Helen était en bonne condition physique mais elle se fit violence, elle envoya deux hommes récupérer les deux petites filles et réveiller Daniel. Elle-même devait demeurer à son poste afin de rétablir le système informatique et de centraliser les informations.

Le silence fut bientôt brisé par le bruit d'une détonation. L'un des deux gardes montés à l'étage récupérer les trois enfants se précipita en direction de la chambre. C'était celle de Daniel, il poussa violemment la porte et à la clarté lunaire il put voir l'arme entre les mains du jeune adolescent, il tremblait et était livide.

Précautionneusement il s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui enleva l'arme des mains.

- « i….i…..il a vvvv……voulu me tuer mais j'ai fait comme à l'entraînement. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait sa voix s'affermissait et cessait de trembler, pourtant il eut besoin de l'aide du garde pour s'extraire du lit, en le quittant il prit soin de faire un grand détour pour accéder à l'armoire et y prendre un sac de sport préparé longtemps à l'avance et des basket dont il se chaussa.

Dans le couloir, il vit ses deux jeunes sœurs, Nathalie continuait de dormir entre les bras d'un garde tandis que Azmaria se tenait debout au côté du garde en se frottant les yeux. Elle aussi portait un sac identique à celui de son frère. A la vue de son frère, elle alla à sa rencontre.

Au dehors le commando rencontrait quelques difficultés à venir à bout des gardes en effet ces derniers s'étaient retranchés et les assaillants se faisaient abattre comme des lapins, car la mission avait été ordonnée il y avait moins de deux heures de cela. Ils s'étaient donc aventurés en terrain inconnu et sans aucune information.

Au même moment une violente lumière en provenance d'en haut les éclaira les rendant encore plus vulnérable, n'ayant d'autre alternative, le reste du groupe se résolut à battre retraite.

L'hélicoptère finit de se poser, devant les portes de la maison qui s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement. Helen en sortit en compagnie des deux gardes et des trois enfants.

Il s'empressèrent en direction de l'appareil, le copilote prit Nathalie en premier des bars d'Helen et lui mit sa ceinture ce fut au tour de l'aîné de la fratrie et enfin Azmaria.

Une fois cela fait, les trois adultes s'écartèrent de l'appareil qui aussitôt s'éleva dans les airs soulevant des masses de neiges.

_____________________________________________________

Edouard avait dû rebrousser chemin, les routes étant toutes coupées, et son portable qui ne passait pas non plus. Pas moyen de savoir comment se présentait la suite des événements.

Dans sa chambre, il tirait des plans sur la comète comme disait son père ironiquement. C'était étrange sa mère qui quelques heures auparavant criait haut et fort que ce qui arrivait à Joy ne la concernait en rien était apparue dans sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant pour lui demander si elle était réellement en danger ?

Il n'avait su que répondre et cyniquement lui avait fait remarquer que durant vingt sept ans elle ne s'était pas préoccupée d'elle et qu'à présent c'était un peu tard. Dés qu'elle fut partie Edouard se replongea dans ses réflexions. Il savait que sa sœur avait eu une fille et qu'elle avait pris des dispositions, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait rédigé un nouveau testament en sa faveur et avait besoin d'elle pour le signer avant de l'éliminer et de redevenir l'unique héritier de la famille.

A la réflexion que faisait les gens lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient frère et sœur il répondait inlassablement ils n'avaient pas été élevé comme tels mais comme de vagues connaissances que rien ne liait. Les liens du sang ne voulaient rien dire pour lui.

_____________________________________________________

Adachi était réellement doué et son aide fut d'un grand secours pour Kerenski. Habituellement dans ce genre de situation Joy l'aidait ainsi que Largo et Simon quand ils se sentaient assez réveillés à eux quatre ils faisaient vite.

A partir des deux noms les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite et Kerenski put reconstituer le fil des événements qui conduisit à l'attaque massive d'aujourd'hui.

Durant les deux heures qui s'écoulèrent les espions à la solde de la commission furent questionnés et torturés s'il le fallait malheureusement ils ne purent rien tirer d'eux de plus que cette information, la découverte de l'endroit où étaient cachés les enfants.

L'interrogatoire fini, des hommes des deux camps virent emporter les hommes, chacun savait ce qui l'attendait. La famille, le clan quel que soit l'appellation ne pardonnait pas la trahison.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 –** La lumière du jour baignait la pièce et sur le sol adossé à un fauteuil le corps de Pierce, il avait fini par céder à l'épuisement et s'endormir, ce fut le bruit insistant d'une sonnerie qui le tira de son profond sommeil.

Il répondit d'une voix encore endormie sans ouvrir les yeux il continua d'écouter la voix au bout du fil et sur son visage un lent sourire se dessina en reconnaissant la voix de son épouse.

Tout comme lui, elle appartenait à la guilde sa famille était l'une des plus vieilles familles de Scandinavie, son père dirigeait un important holding financier et elle-même était en passe de lui succéder avec succès.

Sa famille comme la sienne appartenaient à la commission depuis plusieurs générations et leur union avait été décidée dés leur adolescence. C'était un arrangement visant à consolider les alliances au sein du grand conseil, car si deux de ses oncles siégeaient au sein de la commission collégiale, le père de Paola en était le maître, ses votes faisaient la différence.

Il eut tout de même de la chance, il s'entendait bien avec son épouse et cela fera bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

La commission était un monde régi par ses propres règles, dont une majorité faisait penser au dix-huitième siècle, comme beaucoup de fils de dirigeants il s'était retrouvé pourvu d'une fiancée dés sa sortie des bancs d'école.

Il avait hérité de son père sa forte carrure et ses aptitudes pour la finance, avec Adrien il dirigeait la compagnie familiale. De sa mère il avait hérité ses yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds.

Marlene, elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ses deux parents, elle avait des yeux couleur miel et était plus grande que beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs elle le dépassait de quelques centimètre et lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune elle s'était souvent amusée à le taquiner à cause de cela, pourtant elle formait un couple des plus ravissants avec Adrien qui la dépassait d'une tête.

Il avait rattrapé ses centimètres de retard, et son corps s'était étoffé.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce que dit sa femme.

- « qu'est ce que tu dis ?........dans deux heures?......Trés bien je serai là à t'attendre à l'aéroport…… à tout à l'heure ma chérie. »

A présent parfaitement réveillé, Pierce se redressa de tout son mètre quatre-vingt et partit en direction de la salle de bain où il procéda à de rapides ablutions afin de finir de se réveiller et de se rendre chez ses parents.

Il avait besoin de leur parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison, il réfléchissait tout en se rasant, mais en resongeant à ce qu'il avait découvert sa main dérapa et il se blessa à la joue, avec son rasoir pourtant il ne fit rien pour empêcher le sang de couler, il se contenta de regarder le sang couler un air hébété sur le visage, il venait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier de Micki Largo Winch était le fils de Nério Winch, or sa mère……

La conclusion était effarante et ses implications le firent vaciller. Il devait la voir leur montrer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Fébrilement il se changea et partit en direction de la demeure familiale, dans les embouteillages qui le ralentissaient il tenta de retrouver un peu de son calme car il se doutait que les explications allaient être longues et difficiles pour tous.

_____________________________________________________

Avant de ramener Joy parmi les autres prisonniers, le médecin qui l'avait soignée avait remplacé son pull mal en point par un morceau de tissu stratégiquement noué sur la nuque et au bas du dos.

Les lumières violentes ne pouvaient plus rien, les émotions de la journée et la tension des dernières heures avaient fini par avoir raison de tous, le silence s'installa au fur et à mesure que s'endormaient les occupants de la cellule.

Largo fut le dernier à succomber au sommeil, il n'avait pas détaché les yeux de Joy comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne vînt à disparaître s'il en détournait le regard.

Elle semblait dormir, son souffle régulier faisait se soulever sa poitrine. Il en vint à se demander comment il faisait pour toujours la mettre en colère, puis trouva en lui la réponse, Joy avait toujours pris soin de garder une certaine distance entre eux même dans les moments de grande complicité, ce n'était pas flagrant mais il voyait toujours dans ses yeux cette retenue cette distance qu'elle tentait de garder entre eux.

Vers la fin elle avait commencé à disparaître, au début c'était dans ses éclats de colère lorsqu'elle lui passait un savon pour ses virées nocturnes et ses retours au petit matin le plus souvent accompagné d'une jeune femme peu farouche rencontrée dans un bar. Leur complicité s'était encore accrue lors de ce séjour dans le Wyoming mais l'apparition des photos avait fait ressurgir le spectre de Diana et de sa trahison alors dans une vaine tentative de se prémunir il avait attaqué en premier et blessé celle qui s'était subitement transformée en ennemie.

Du jour au lendemain il avait cessé de chercher sa compagnie et avait enchaîné copine sur copine les affichant à sa face sans chercher à les cacher ou y mettre les formes. Il était redevenu le Largo dur et cassant des premiers jours, il l'avait même blessée lorsqu'elle était venue le voir un dossier envoyé par Cardignac entre les bras.

C'était peut être le mauvais dossier mais cela ne justifiait pas la violence dont il avait fait preuve, d'ailleurs elle portait encore sur son adorable visage la marque qu'il lui avait faite. A présent ce n'était plus qu'une fine cicatrice blanche qu'une couche de fond de teint cachait parfaitement, du bout du doigt il suivit la fine marque et un sentiment de culpabilité le submergea.

S'il était honnête envers lui-même il devait s'avouer que durant cette année il avait fait porter à Joy une partie de ses propres démons, la trahison de Diana avait eu un impact terrifiant sur lui, les premiers mois il avait enchaîné conquête sur conquête ne s'attachant à aucune et les prenant les abandonnant au grés de ses humeurs changeantes et derrière lui Joy une ombre silencieuse veillant à sa sécurité.

Avec le recul il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été un vrai salaud, puis tout avait changé après une certaine dispute et un café raté, six mois de bonheur précaire, Joy faisait partie de sa vie depuis suffisamment longtemps.

Alors même qu'il la traitait comme un meuble ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas, elle l'avait souvent aidé lorsqu'il la sollicitait. Elle connaissait tous les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait et lui avait été d'une aide précieuse et cela avait continué.

Elle s'était installée dans sa vie sans bruit, alors qu'il continuait de voir à droite et à gauche en quête de plaisirs éphémères, Joy partageait sa vie d'homme public et casse-cou.

Souvent un pas derrière lui, ou à ses côtés lors de réception elle était devenue aussi indispensable que Gabriella peut être même plus.

Même en réflexion il ne pouvait expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. De l'affection, de l'admiration, un instinct de possession.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à partager ses copines avec Simon se sentait des instincts de propriétaire à l'égard de Joy.

Une chose était sûre il n'aimait pas la voir furieuse contre lui or c'était le cas cette fois-ci.

Ses pensées continuaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête lorsque vaincu par la fatigue il finit par s'endormir sa main recouvrant celle de sa garde du corps.

_____________________________________________________

La nuit s'écoula sans apporter de changement notable, la pièce s'était partiellement vidée et bientôt ne demeurèrent que les agents infiltrés, un silence pesant régnait parmi eux. Une multitude de questions tourbillonnait dans leur tête.

Qui étaient ses gens ?

Comment avaient ils su pour leurs identités ?

Leurs agences respectives avaient poussé les précautions jusqu'à complètement effacé toute trace de leur appartenance de leurs fichiers. Les seules traces existantes étaient des documents papiers enfermés dans les coffres du département de la justice à Washington.

Et que faisait Charles Arden en ce lieu ?

Et surtout pourquoi leur apparaissaient ils à visage découvert ?

- « ils vont nous tuer c'est ça ? »

- « peut être j'en sais rien. »

- « oh mais c'est sûr, t'as pas vu ils ont buté ce type devant nous. Et puis pour qu'ils nous laissent voir leur visage. »

- « j'ai une famille, ma femme vient juste de mettre au monde un petit garçon. Je veux le voir grandir. »

- « Monsieur que se passe-t-il ? »

Charles Arden n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, au dehors le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on claquait se fit entendre puis des voix d'enfants. Il reconnut l'une d'entre elle sans peine, la petite voix criait à tue-tête PAPA.

- « Nathalie. »

Il se mit à remuer dans une tentative de se libérer de ses chaînes, Allan le regardait sans comprendre. Son chef habituellement impassible en toute circonstance semblait possédé. Devant l'inutilité de ses tentatives, il se tourna vers l'une des caméras et parla.

- « je veux la voir. Je veux comprendre. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait laissant passer Kerenski accompagné d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année. D'un geste de la main il indiqua Charles Arden et Allan.

Tous les quatre sortirent dans le plus profond silence, en arrivant à l'extérieur les deux hommes furent aveuglés par les lumières crûes du hall, une petite voix stridente fit rouvrir les yeux à Charles.

C'était une fillette de cinq ans qui venait en leur direction derrière elle se trouvait une seconde fillette qui devait approcher des neuf ans, deux petits bras finirent par lui encercler un pied. Il baissa les yeux vers cette fillette elle lui souriait, ne sachant trop que faire il lui tapota vaguement le sommet du crâne.

- « venez les filles, grand-mère est là. Elle vous a apporté des cadeaux. »

La mention des cadeaux acquit à Daniel toute l'attention des deux fillettes qui ne se firent plus prier pour le suivre.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ici. »

- « il se passe que si nous ne retrouvons pas rapidement Joy et les autres, ils sont morts. »

- « et bien laissez moi faire mon boulot. C'est peut être vos copains qui en ont après elle. Il faut dire qu'elle a été dure sur certaines factures. »

- « une simple balle aurait suffi, pour nous venger. »

- « Ecoutez Monsieur Arden. Ceci vous dépasse largement alors n'essayez pas de vous en mêler. »

- « vous pouvez garder vos conseil pour vous Connors. »

- « peut être mais je veux vous éviter des surprises auxquelles vous ne pourriez faire face. »

- « laissez moi seul juge. »

- « bien. »

Au même instant, Marshall apparut.

- « venez. Ça commence à bouger. »

- « comment ça ?

- « Edouard. Il passe un coup de fil. »

Tous s'élancèrent à la suite de Marshall et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle où oeuvrait Adachi. Celui-ci assis derrière sa machine ne leva pas les yeux de son écran mais lança, il passe une communication. La voix d'Edouard Arden s'éleva dans la salle.

- « allo Paul, alors ? »

- « Arden est toujours inconsciente, elle a été sévèrement touché pendant l'assaut si bien que nous ne pouvons guère nous intéresser à elle. »

- « et pour les autres ? »

- « ça avance. Helm's commence à perdre les pédales. Elle a déjà agressé Winch pour sa grande sollicitude envers sa séduisante garde du corps. Madeline Colombier semble tenir le coup grâce à ses repères, et Winch est incontrôlable en l'absence de votre sœur.»

- « prévenez moi lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

- « non, vous devez venir dans les plus brefs délais. Nous ne pourrons les garder plus longtemps. »

- « pourquoi ? »

- « tout le monde les recherche mais surtout une partie de nos agents dans les familles Valence et Takamiya sont morts et des agents de la CIA et autres agences ont disparu aussi. »

- « comment est ce possible ? J'ai veillé personnellement à effacer toute trace de leur existence.»

- « quelqu'un apparemment a le même modus operandi que toi et sait où chercher. »

- « très bien, j'arrive et pour les héritiers. »

- « les hommes envoyés sur leurs traces sont morts. »

- « vous disiez que sans Joy ils ne pouvaient rien faire. »

- « je me suis sans doute trompé. »

- « vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Je joue ma vie, si mon père venait à découvrir ma trahison il me tuera. »

- « je ne me sens pas très concerné Edouard. Ce que je veux c'est le groupe W, Arès et Apollon sont votre requête, faites donc ce qui s'impose pour les avoir. »

- « sans doute, mais l'héritière est entre les mains de ma sœur, vous auriez tout intérêt à vous sentir plus concerné parce que je ne serai pas seul à couler de toute manière. »

- « ne menacez pas. D'ailleurs comment voulez vous qu'il l'apprenne. »

- « c'est vrai, vous avez raison, je me suis emporté. Joy est la seule à savoir que j'ai trahi mais grâce à votre protégée Winch ne veut plus lui parler. »

- « ne traînez pas je vous attends.»

- « je serai là en fin de journée. »

La conversation se finit sur cette dernière phrase échangée, les doigts d'Adachi couraient sur clavier dans une tentative désespérée de retrouver les positions du second signal, furieux il ne put réprimer le juron qui fusa de ses lèvres.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Paul utilisait un téléphone satellite, je n'ai retrouvé que le relais. Il se trouve à quatre heures d'où nous sommes. »

- « tu peux pas réajuster ça nous fait quand même Atlantic city à passer au peigne fin. »

- « je le sais parfaitement, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé enfermé le chef de chaque famille s'était retiré afin de gérer la situation de crise en interne et de piloter le reste des membres tandis que les plus jeunes, rattachés à Joy et à la lutte contre la commission, s'attelaient à leur tâche.

Charles ne disait rien se contentant de regarder autour de lui et d'écouter, Allan plus expressif ne pouvait masquer l'hébétude qui était la sienne. Il ne comprenait rien, il se voyait projeté dans une autre réalité, bien plus glauque encore que celle du monde des hommes vivant dans l'ombre du pouvoir. Charles reprit une certaine contenance, il se sentait la force de réfléchir à nouveau.

Son fils était à l'origine des enlèvements mais pourquoi ?

- « pourquoi ? Vous l'avez entendu, il veut le groupe et la fille de Joy. Elle est pour lui un moyen de mettre la main sur une fortune immense.»

- « mais qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Cette fois ci c'était la voix stridente d'Allan qui s'élevait il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression de perdre pied.

- « qui veut leur expliquer ?.......Personne. Ok. Il existe dans l'ombre une organisation séculaire, née il y a de cela six cent ans en Italie, au départ elle avait pour but de protéger les marchand et de fonctionner comme un lobby. De la sorte, elle s'est prémunie contre les préjudices des guerres, au fil du temps elle acquit en puissance et devint une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. Elle s'est installée partout, dans les coulisses des palais et des chancelleries, l'armée le commerce partout. Elle compte des membres dont le simple nom ferait frémir, ils sont présidents, ministres, PDG de multinationales ou de simples employés, ses fidèles se comptent par milliers. Edouard en fait partie, il est responsable de l'attentat de Paris fait contre les installations de la CIA, c'est lui aussi qui est derrière certaines attaques dont Largo et Joy ont fait l'objet.»

Connors avait fait un rapide résumé de ce qu'était la commission, puis vinrent les questions. Il y en eut beaucoup cela continua pendant deux longues heures, les deux hommes avaient du mal à digérer ce qu'ils avaient appris pourtant ils continuèrent à écouter et poser des questions. A l'issus de ces heures de questions réponses, leurs convictions commencèrent à vaciller et ils demandèrent à faire partie des équipes qui partiraient sur le terrain.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 –** Pierce se tenait au pied de l'immense tour où logeaient ses parents, il hésitait à franchir le seuil car il craignait ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer il devait savoir, prenant une profonde inspiration il accéda à l'ascenseur et partit en direction de l'appartement familial.

En franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur il se retrouva dans une immense entrée dallée de marbre, deux consoles encadraient les portes de l'ascenseur et au plafond un immense lustre de cristal se balançait doucement.

L'ensemble respirait le luxe et l'opulence. Les valises qui avaient été abandonnées à l'entrée quelques heures auparavant avaient disparu, signifiant ainsi l'arrivée de la domesticité.

Un escalier menait vers le second niveau où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis et des petits séjours au troisième niveau se trouvaient la chambre de ses parents leur dressing salle de bain et un coin salon.

Parfaitement intégrés dans le paysage des portes masquaient une bibliothèque où son père devait sûrement travailler depuis quelques heures déjà et une cuisine.

Ici et là des alcôves permettaient de partager l'immense espace.

Une soubrette apparut sortant de ce qu'il supposât être la cuisine, un plateau entre les mains, elle s'engouffra dans un renfoncement.

Un personnel stylé et discret, sa mère était intransigeante à cet égard, et son père n'intervenait jamais dans ce qu'il considérait sa sphère d'autorité. La domestique s'empara d'un téléphone intérieur et informa ses patrons que le repas était servi.

Son père apparut en premier, habillé d'un costume sombre qu'égayait une cravate de couleur rose, il était l'image même du chef d'entreprise tel qu'on se l'imaginait, cheveux blanchis par l'âge mais un regard toujours vif, à soixante dix ans il pouvait estimer avoir réussi sa vie professionnelle.

La compagnie familiale, avait acquis en puissance et notoriété et depuis une dizaine d'année maintenant était cotée en bourse avec des représentations sur les principaux marchés.

L'histoire de la banque familiale remontait à deux siècles environs, ils s'étaient développés et étendus aidés en cela par des alliances et des mariages qui avaient fini de consolider le tout et à présent deux siècles plus tard, ils existaient toujours et leur importance s'était accrue, la banque avait été leur métier premier mais avec le développement de nouveaux métiers en rapport avec le leur, ils s'étaient diversifiés. Ils géraient à présent des portefeuilles d'action en tant que compagnie de courtage et faisaient dans l'assurance.

A sa vue Alester ne put réprimer un sourire empli de fierté, son fils était bien lancé dans la vie, il avait une épouse ravissante et qu'il semblait apprécier et sur le plan professionnel il réalisait un parcours des plus honorables.

Durant l'année écoulée il avait dirigé avec succès la branche européenne de courtage et gestion de patrimoine et ramené plusieurs nouveaux clients pour leur compagnie et permis la mainmise sur plusieurs groupes récalcitrants.

Pierce n'avait rien d'un tueur, il répugnait à user de certaines méthodes de la guilde envers ceux qui n'obéissaient pas, c'est pourquoi peu de temps après son admission il s'était rendu auprès son « master » afin de lui demander de le transférer, il n'était pas un tueur mais était un excellent manipulateur et espion.

Cette voie était dorénavant la sienne, un soir lors d'un séjour en Angleterre, il était venu le voir.

_____________________________________________________

IRLANDE DIX ANS AUPARAVANT

- « bonsoir papa. »

- « Pierce, comment vas-tu ? »

- « bien je te remercie…… dis moi papa, pourquoi……»

- « pourquoi quoi ? »

- « comment te dire, pourquoi en fais tu partie ?»

- « pourquoi ? Je crois en ses idéaux. Nous ne pouvons pas tout laisser entre les mains, des décideurs et des politiques. Ils sont avides et si facilement corruptibles, leurs décisions ne sont pas toujours guidé par quête de vérité et de paix, mais par avidité et dans un souci de gain. Ils recherchent le pétrole ou les mines d'uranium. Ici au moins, nous pouvons freiner un peu cette frénésie de guerre. »

- « mais pourquoi ordonner ces mises à mort ? »

- nous ne pouvons pas permettre à certaines personnes de dévoiler notre existence à la face du monde. Et puis ce n'est pas une très grosse perte, nous réussissons ainsi à récupérer leur bien. »

- « c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse leurs biens. »

- « non, mais avec les années j'ai appris que trop de bien ne nuit pas au contraire, cela nous permet d'accroître notre influence, nous finançons des campagnes électorales des constructions d'écoles. »

- « mais cela justifie-t-il tout ce secret. »

- « oui. Je sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit est confus et peu convaincant mais c'est tout ce que je peux pour toi. Notre idéal est noble mais comme tout rêve certains l'ont perverti et poursuivent d'autres objectifs mais telle est la vraie raison de notre existence lorsque nous avons créé la commission adriatique. A présent nous sommes devenus une chambre de commerce un peu spéciale. »

Comme tous les enfants des membres les plus influents de la guilde, Pierce avait été élevé parmi d'autres enfants destinés à occuper de hautes fonctions au sein de la confrérie. Dés son plus jeune âge, il avait été éduqué pour diriger, manipuler. Brillant élève et athlète émérite il avait passé toute sa jeunesse en Angleterre sur les terres familiales où sous la direction de son grand père il avait commencé à se former.

Petit à petit, il lui apprit à dépasser cette sensiblerie qui consistait à mettre à mort un adversaire jugé dangereux ou gênant. A dix sept ans il avait poussé de hauts cris d'indignation mais avec persévérance Alexander parvint à vaincre ces préjugés et à mettre à mort lorsque cela s'avéra nécessaire.

Ce soir là il sembla se contenter de cette explication quelque peu bancale, sans plus y penser il partit rejoindre les autres invités présents pour ce week-end à la campagne en compagnie de membre de la jet-set mondiale réunie dans l'un des nombreux châteaux que recelait l'Irlande.

_____________________________________________________

Ce jour là il avait quelque peu travesti la vérité afin de ne pas trop heurter la sensibilité de son fils, avec le temps il appréhenda de mieux en mieux les réalités de leur monde et s'y accoutuma, sans perdre de son humanité il apprit à faire taire ses scrupules lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Mais un regret taraudait Alester, celui de ne pas avoir réussi à circonvenir Joy Arden. Elle appartenait à une illustre famille, mais à ce moment de l'histoire, il ignorait qu'elle était une héritière potentielle, lui et son épouse ne voyait en elle qu'un garçon manqué un peu casse cou. Car durant tout leur séjour il n'avait accordé d'attention qu'à Cardignac qui était arrivé pour assister à ce week-end.

- « bonjour Pierce. »

Seul le silence répondit à ce salut matinal. Pierce Van Diep regardait en direction de son géniteur mais ne semblait pas le voir.

Inquiet Alester s'approcha de son fils et lui toucha l'épaule tout en s'enquérant de lui.

- « tout va bien ? »

- « bien ?! Non je ne pense pas, je dois voir maman. »

- « elle est en compagnie de ta sœur et du médecin, elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. »

- « je monte la voir. Je dois lui parler. »

- « Pierce que se passe-t-il ? »

- « c'est à elle de me le dire.»

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient obscures pour son père qui se tenait devant lui, incapable de comprendre.

- « Pierce par pitié dis moi ce qui se passe à la fin. »

- « ce qu se passe. Il est vivant voilà ce qui se passe papa. »

- « qui est vivant ? Arrête de parler par énigme je ne comprends vraiment plus rien à ce que tu dis. »

- « son fils, son fils à elle et Nério Winch. »

- « si c'est une plaisanterie. Je la trouve de très mauvais goût Pierce.»

En entendant cette voix les deux hommes se tournèrent en bloc vers sa propriétaire.

- « ce n'en est pas une, regarde. »

D'un geste brusque de la main, il tendit à sa mère le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Oublié le déjeuner, plus rien n'importait si ce n'était le dossier qu'elle parcourait rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le parcourir elle releva la tête et fixa son conjoint le regard hébété, et d'une main tremblante lui tendit le dossier afin qu'il le lût à son tour.

- « damnation. »

Plus personne ne disait mot, un silence pesant régnait entre les trois membres de la famille. Et chacun faisait tourner dans sa tête ce qu'il avait appris, Pierce ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment de dégoût, durant un an il avait tenté d'assassiner son propre frère.

Danielle se faisait pratiquement la même réflexion, la joie de le savoir vivant et la douleur de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir grondaient en elle, mais surtout le remord, sans son intransigeance son fils aurait pu grandir prêt d'elle.

- « je veux le voir, je veux savoir ce qu'il sait. J'ai besoin qu'il me confirme ça. »

- « comment veux tu faire ? Je te rappelle qu'il est entre les mains de Paul en compagnie de Joy Arden et des autres.»

- « j'irai là bas et je lui parlerai. Il est vivant Alester, il est vivant. »

- « je sais, mais à quoi cela va-t-il t'avancer ? Tu nous exposes dangereusement de même que nous ignorons où ils les ont conduits. »

- « qu'importe, je veux l'approcher ne serait ce qu'une fois.»

- « tu oublies John Sullivan. »

En l'espace de quelques heures la vie de Pierce s'était vue bouleverser par sa découverte et avec elle celle de ses parents, mais aucun d'eux ne put s'abîmer dans ses réflexions, un cri brisa le silence de plomb qui régnait.

En haut des marches le médecin apparut d'une voix brève il leur annonça l'arrivée d'une ambulance qui transporterait Marlene vers la clinique.

Danielle s'empressa de remonter en direction de la chambre de sa fille, tandis que Pierce ramené à la réalité par ce cri, informait son père de l'arrivée de son épouse et avec elle le Livre.

_____________________________________________________

Joy n'avait repris conscience que durant un court laps de temps depuis leur arrivée sur les lieux de leur détention.

Trop faible pour bouger et n'entendant pas de voix familières autour d'elle, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, rien dans sa physionomie ne trahit son réveil, elle les entendit parler, ainsi elle apprit que Paul Mauriac était l'homme en charge du groupe W cette année, Pierce Van Diep et Adrien s'occupaient dorénavant de la gestion exclusives des biens de la guilde en plus du portefeuille client de la Van Diep Trust Bank.

Elle avait entendu son cri de rage aussi lorsqu'il avait appris l'échec de la tentative d'enlèvement de Natalia et des héritiers de Reinhardt. Rassurée sur les enfants, elle se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience à nouveau mais avant de sombrer définitivement sa rétine fixa les traits de Astrid Weiss et Ashley Parson, toutes deux se tenaient à ses pieds l'une la regardait avec un air froid et indifférent tandis que la seconde arborait un air de profonde jubilation.

Combien de temps s'écoula, Largo n'aurait su le dire, mais durant ce qu'il lui sembla être la nuit Joy se mit à délirer et à remuer dans tous les sens.

Au début ce fut un gémissement ténu qu'il n'entendit pas mais il quitta les bras de Morphée lorsqu'elle tenta de retirer sa main, et face à son incapacité à se libérer Joy poussa un autre gémissement celui-ci plus audible finit de réveiller complètement Largo.

La lumière crûe l'obligea à refermer précipitamment les yeux mais les gémissements plaintifs de Joy et ses tentatives maladroites pour libérer sa main prisonnière l'incitèrent à ouvrir les yeux et à ignorer la douleur que provoquait en lui la lumière.

Il baissa la tête et la vit, le visage ruisselant de sueur et de larmes elle remuait sa tête dans des mouvements désordonnés. Ses lèvres retinrent son attention en premier, elles étaient gercées et saignaient puis ce fut son visage rougi et le rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Fébrile, Largo regarda autour de lui avec l'espoir de trouver un peu d'eau, alors que depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux ils n'avaient rien reçu à manger ou à boire.

Largo ne savait que faire il se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de sa garde du corps, plus elle parlait plus les gerçures sur ses lèvres s'accentuaient et saignaient encore plus, il était vraiment désarmé alors, il usa des larmes de Joy pour humecter ses lèvres, effort dérisoire pour la soulager.

Elle devint de plus en plus agitée, et le flot de larmes ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir bien au contraire, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il la voyait dans cet état et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier car il se savait responsable d'une partie de son chagrin et désarroi.

Les mouvements de Joy devenait de plus en plus désordonnés craignant qu'elle ne se blessât, Largo la souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux comme il le faisait avec Jake par le passé lorsque ce dernier tombait malade, la tête de Joy roula et vint se loger dans le creux de l'épaule de Largo.

En la soulevant Largo put voir les fines marques blanches qui marbraient son dos et à la base de sa chute de rein il sentit quelque chose, ses doigts retracèrent un cercle aux motifs compliqués

Les gémissements de la blessée et l'exclamation choquée du milliardaire finirent par tirer les endormis de leur sommeil, inquiet Cole s'enquit auprès de Joy de ce qui se passait.

- « la fièvre s'est déclenchée et elle délire. »

- « et alors, qu'elle se taise ou souffre en silence, c'est à cause de son incompétence que je me retrouve ici. »

- « comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Li Ann ? »

- « exactement ce que j'ai dit, c'est sa société Arès qui s'occupe de la sécurité de la tour Helm's. »

- « vraiment, pourtant au moment de son départ elle a envoyé un courrier à toutes les compagnies dont elle s'occupait afin de les informer de son départ.»

- « de quoi je me mêle Mr le garde du corps.»

- « vous ne pouvez lui faire porter le poids de vos propres manquements. »

- « que voulez vous dire ? »

- « en arrivant dans la tour j'ai bien vu qu'aucune de vos caméras de surveillance ne marchait. »

- « et alors ? Je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire.»

- « c'est votre problème, alors n'essayez pas de faire porter la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Li Ann avait quitté son recoin et semblait vouloir frapper Ramsey, celui-ci toujours assis ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se défendre.

Voyant les esprits s'échauffer Largo tenta de calmer les esprits, alors la colère de Li Ann changea de cible, elle se déversa sur Largo.

Quelques étages au dessus de ce tumulte, un homme observait le résultat de ces efforts, la première cible était mûre pour être approchée. Il désigna la jeune femme à l'un de ses hommes, ce dernier s'empressa d'aller exécuter l'ordre tacite de son patron, deux hommes le suivirent.

En bas Li Ann continuait de vociférer, elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur ses nerfs, elle s'en prenait à tous, effrayée Madeline se rapprocha de François tandis que Largo resserrait son étreinte autour de Joy.

Occupés par les cris de Li Ann aucun des otages ne vit les hommes arriver et ouvrir la porte mais le brusque silence de Li Ann et la fixité de son regard sur un point derrière eux finit par attirer leur attention. Deux hommes demeurèrent sur le pas de la porte les armes bien en évidence tandis que le troisième traversait la pièce et s'emparait du bras de Li Ann.

Celle-ci tenta de se défaire de la prise de son geôlier mais celui-ci n'eut qu'à resserrer son étreinte pour que celle-ci cessât toute tentative de se défaire de son emprise.

Voyant une occasion s'offrir à eux pour tenter une fuite Ramsey et Pâris tentèrent de prendre par surprise les deux hommes demeurés près de la porte mais ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas surprendre ils assommèrent pratiquement les deux hommes avec leurs armes.

Ils repartirent laissant derrière eux un silence angoissé que rompirent les gémissements de douleurs des deux hommes.

Pendant tout ce temps Largo s'était contenté de resserrer son étreinte sur le corps fiévreux de sa garde du corps dans une tentative de la protéger, mais à aucun moment il ne fit mine d'aider les deux autres hommes.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 -** Huit heures du matin, le groupe W bruissait à nouveau d'activité, durant la nuit Simon avait mis en place un nouveau dispositif de sécurité avec l'aide de Cardignac et de Sullivan dés leur retour au groupe, moins d'une heure plus tard les hommes de la sécurité se déployaient tout autour du groupe, et les périmètres de sécurité avaient été élargis.

Habituellement deux vigiles seulement se trouvaient aux pieds de la tour près des portes, les caméras contrôlées par Kerenski assurant le reste de la surveillance, mais cette fois ci une dizaine d'hommes venait compléter la sécurité ils étaient armés de neuf millimètres. A l'intérieur de la tour d'autres gardes patrouillaient à tous les étages ceux là étaient armés de M16, de AK47 et d'autres fusils mitrailleurs il en allait de même avec le périmètres arrière de la tour.

L'antenne de la CIA était sur les dents, leur chef n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs heures et dans le même temps une autre nouvelle était arrivée dans le bureau d'à côté, tous les agents infiltrés dans plusieurs familles mafieuses et gans avaient disparu.

Charles Arden, demeurait introuvable et il ne répondait pas sur son portable depuis plusieurs heures, leur dernier contact remontait à leur vérification d'adresse.

Depuis l'affaire du tueur amoureux, Dana avait gagné en confiance, à présent elle prenait des décisions et réussissait à diriger une équipe, pas sur le terrain les tests qu'elle avait passés avaient démontré une chose, manager une équipe pour une collecte d'information et une répartition du personnel était dans ses cordes mais sur le terrain elle manquait de sang froid.

Assise à son bureau Dana s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas livrant le passage à l'un des agents

- « vite venez voir…

Puis sans attendre il ressortit, dans la pièce qui quelques minutes auparavant bruissait d'activité un grand silence s'était abattu à présent et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le téléviseur. A l'écran une journaliste parlait et en arrière plan les photos de Joy Arden.

- « incroyable, qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas moi. Joy Arden que tout le monde considérait comme une simple garde du corps aurait été jusqu'à peu un agent de la CIA. Et plus encore elle est l'héritière de la compagnie Arès, une des meilleures compagnies de sécurité au monde. D'ailleurs la société compte parmi ses clients, le groupe W où elle officie mais aussi Helm's and Co et la famille Haddad. En parlant de Helm's and Co, il apparaît que la compagnie aurait reçu une semaine avant ces tragiques événement un courrier de la société où celle-ci signalait les déficiences de la sécurité mais que le groupe aurait ignoré la mise en garde….. Restons sur le sujet Joy Arden, en plus d'avoir été agent de la CIA, il apparaîtrait qu'elle appartiendrait par sa mère à l'une des plus illustres familles européennes. »

La journaliste continuait de parler mais plus personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'elle disait, le son avait été baissé et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Dana dans l'attente de réponses à ce qui se passait ici. Mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Charles Arden et Allan, les deux hommes avaient le regard fatigué mais continuait à se tenir droit, il fendit la foule et se rendit près de Dana puis il annonça d'une voix claire.

- « suite à plusieurs fuite qui ont eu pour résultat la capture de plusieurs agents infiltrés dans le cadre d'enquête en rapport avec les affaires qui nous concernent, Langley a décidé de dissoudre cette équipe et de former une nouvelle équipe qui prendra ses quartier ailleurs qu'ici. »

Cette annonce déclencha une cacophonie telle que personne ne s'aperçut du départ de Charles Arden et d'Allan dont les pas s'étaient attachés à ceux de cet homme depuis le départ de sa fille. Par contre tout se turent lorsqu'ils virent une dizaine d'hommes investir les lieux, vêtus de costumes sombres ils avaient le mot top secret tatoué sur le front. Sans un mot ils se mirent à vider méthodiquement les lieux, puis deux autres hommes apparurent, l'un blond de forte carrure dont les cheveux flottait librement dans son dos et un autre plus petit brun dont les cheveux aussi étaient long mais ceux-ci étaient portés en catogan.

Sans dire un mot, chacun des deux hommes partit en direction de l'un des serveurs ou étaient stockées les informations collectées depuis le début de cette enquête.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour tout nettoyer, après leur départ un lourd silence s'abattit sur les présents mais ils ne posèrent pas de question. Chacun rejoignit son poste en attente d'une nouvelle affectation.

Marshall avait passé la nuit à la résidence, tentant tant bien que mal de gérer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. S'il faisait nuit aux USA sur d'autre partie de la terre, il faisait jour et les nouvelles étaient mauvaise pour les affaires, alors il rassura en français, en anglais et en allemand les clients paniqués.

Il parla et parla jusqu'à s'épuiser la voix, puis il appela les succursales et ordonna des contrôles à tous les niveaux puis contacta d'autres cabinets de sécurité afin de contrôler leurs installations avec l'aide des compagnies dont ils assuraient la sécurité, c'est dans cette agitation que le portable sonna à nouveau. Malgré la fatigue et la nuit blanche, il répondit d'une voix courtoise, il ne parla pas, il se contenta d'écouter ce que lui annonça son contact puis il raccrocha.

Dans un mouvement de grande lassitude, il porta la main à son front et poussa un long soupir.

- « vivement que Joy revienne moi je n'en peux plus. »

- « déjà fatigué. »

- « ça te va bien de rigoler Adachi mais crois moi, j'en peux plus ça n'arrête pas depuis l'enlèvement. Alors là chapeau, je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle avait un boulot plutôt pépère, mais pas du tout. Si tu avais vu le nombre de communication que j'ai reçu depuis l'après midi. Informateurs, contacts, flics, avocats, fédéraux et investisseurs, il fallait rassurer, informer et je t'en passe. »

- « c'est pas pour rien que c'est elle le boss tu crois pas. »

- « je le sais, mais j'ai longtemps cru que c'était parce qu'elle était la protégée de Nério. Mais pas seulement, elle a l'esprit et la formation mais aussi la force morale nécessaire. Laisse tomber j'ai encore des coups de fil à passer.»

Il appela les relations publiques d'Arès et ordonna de ne faire aucun communiqué tant que Joy n'aura pas été retrouvé ou que Arden père n'en donne l'ordre.

Adriana regardait par la fenêtre, en contrebas plusieurs camionnettes de télévision stationnaient attendant de la voir apparaître.

Cela n'arrêtait pas, les téléphones sonnaient et ils frappaient aux portes harcelant le personnel qui arrivait. Si bien qu'en étant chez elle, elle se retrouvait prisonnière de sa propre demeure.

Délaissant l'agitation extérieure, Mme Arden reporta son attention vers l'intérieur alors qu'elle quittait la fenêtre celle-ci s'arrêta brutalement et porta une main à son cœur.

- « puis je savoir ce qui t'amène parmi nous ? »

La frayeur ressentie cédait place à présent à la colère et au ressentiment, où était il lorsque la presse avait pris d'assaut la demeure ? Il n'était jamais là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Si elle n'avait pas demandé le divorce c'était pour la seule raison qu'il avait les moyens de la priver de son fils, depuis sa naissance elle avait veillé à ce qu'il reçoive la meilleure éducation et fréquente les cercles les plus huppés et les gens bien nés.

Le destin lui avait donné deux enfants mais elle n'avait besoin que d'un seul, elle avait pris ce qu'elle souhaitait, d'ailleurs depuis toujours elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait toujours su sur quel bouton appuyer pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait de ses parents et elle avait cru pouvoir continuer de même avec Charles, mais celui-ci s'était révélé un adversaire redoutable et d'un machiavélisme tel qu'il avait réussi à retourner ses parents contre elle.

Joy avait hérité de sa mère sa petite taille et ses lèvres pleines mais avait hérité du côté son père sa peau brune et son sens du devoir.

- « je suis venu voir Edouard, il est ici ? »

- « il se repose dans sa chambre, j'envoie quelqu'un le chercher. »

- « ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'y vais moi-même…… Allan attendez moi ici. »

- « bien Monsieur.»

Charles partit en direction des escaliers, en passant près des fenêtres il avisa les hommes qui les avaient accompagnés depuis la Résidence.

Lui, qui se sentait rarement pris au dépourvu nageait dans la plus totale confusion depuis un an maintenant. Et cette confusion s'était accentuée depuis les découvertes des dernières 24 heures.

Il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à ses enfants mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son fils nourrissait une telle haine envers sa jumelle. Dés qu'il aura retrouvé Joy il tirera cette histoire au clair.

Edouard se trouvait dans sa chambre, il se préparait à partir, sa mère commençait à s'attendrir vis-à-vis de sa jumelle mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, sa sœur était tout aussi tranchante que leurs deux parents réunis, elle ne risquait pas de lui pardonner ces années de souffrance et de solitude.

En fait rien ne changerait et avant la fin du jour il serait en possession de l'intégralité de son héritage. L'esprit empli de ces alléchantes images de vengeance et de richesse il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que le téléphone intérieur sonnait.

La conversation ne prit qu'un bref instant à son issus il fut pris de frénésie, il finit de mettre pêle-mêle ses affaire dans son sac de voyage avant de se diriger vivement vers l'escalier de service qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de là.

Il descendit vite et sans bruit pour aboutir finalement dans la buanderie qui se trouvait derrière la maison.

Devant la porte l'attendait son chauffeur, tous les deux enjambèrent le mur qui encerclait la maison pour atterrir dans une ruelle silencieuse, la voiture attendait.

Charles arrivait en vue de la chambre de son aîné lorsqu'il vit la porte de l'escalier de service se refermer sur quelqu'un, il s'élança aussitôt à la poursuite, en passant devant la chambre d'Edouard il jeta un œil rapidement, la chambre était sans dessus dessous, tiroirs à moitié délogés et affaires traînant partout.

Il se trouvait à sa suite, il entendait l'écho de ses pas tout en descendant vivement les escaliers il donnait ses ordres aux hommes demeurés à l'extérieur.

Dés les premiers mots prononcés par Charles les portes du premier van s'étaient ouvertes livrant le passage à deux hommes qui mirent rapidement pied à terre pour partir en direction du lieu où se trouvait le fugitif.

Avant de partir à la suite des fugitifs Kerenski avait remis aux deux hommes de petits GPS, tellement petit qu'ils faisaient penser à de simples mouchards. Ceux là étaient cependant bien plus performants, leur couverture était bien plus étendue assurant ainsi une plus grande discrétion, ces petits gadgets provenaient des centres de recherches et développement de la filiale armement du groupe W.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la ruelle indiquée par Charles ils virent le véhicule qui s'éloignait sans perdre de temps l'un des hommes visa et tira, le projectile alla se loger sur l'emblème du prestigieux véhicule qui s'éloignait puis le plus simplement du monde ils repartirent en direction des véhicules.

Trois véhicules stationnaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment, l'un des deux hommes ouvrit celui de tête et s'y engouffra. Six hommes étaient installés à l'arrière, l'un d'eux un portable sur les genoux semblait à des milliers de lieux d'ici. Mais l'homme ne s'y fia pas, il connaissait sa réputation, pourtant à le voir qui l'aurait cru, on le prendrait pour un hippy sur le retour avec ses cheveux qui flottaient librement sur ses épaule et ses lunettes sur le nez (à la demande du public Kerenski a laissé repousser ses cheveux).

La porte se referma et le convoi de véhicule se remit aussitôt en marche, avec un passager supplémentaire, Adriana Arden.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la résidence des Arden à New York un véhicule pénétra par la porte de service, à son bord des hommes avec l'uniforme de la société d'entretien gérant les lieux en l'absence de ses propriétaires. Ils reprenaient possession des lieux après l'appel de Marshall Valence.

Le trajet se passa dans le plus profond silence que ne rompait que le bruit des touches du clavier, par manque d'informations personne n'avait pu partir en quête des kidnappés car la ville d'Atlantic City était grande mais aussi à cause des mauvaises conditions climatiques qui heureusement depuis les premières lueurs du jour allaient en s'améliorant.

Dans le véhicule de tête l'atmosphère était tendue, Mme Arden était arrivée en vue du véhicule en gesticulant chose étonnante pour une femme aussi froide que son époux.

Malgré le trafic il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver en vue de la résidence. Le véhicule transportant Adriana bifurqua pour se rendre vers une allée latérale tandis que les deux autres véhicules s'arrêtaient devant les portes principales du bâtiment.

Walken sécurity occupait un manoir d'une superficie de 450m² au sol, celui-ci s'élevait sur trois niveaux, dehors survivaient les anciennes constructions rattachées aux lieux, une écurie transformée en stand de tir et une remise restaurée et agrandie afin de pouvoir accueillir un véhicule.

Loin de la maison mais visible du troisième étage se trouvait des petits cottages pour accueillir du personnel qui souhaitait vivre sur place afin d'éviter de faire la navette ou qui servaient des fois afin d'assurer la protection de certaines personnes.

Le véhicules s'arrêta enfin et Mme Arden put descendre enfin, jusqu'à présent elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, Charles était revenu au salon toujours aussi impassible, mais après trente ans de vie ''commune'' elle savait interpréter ses changements d'humeur et au moment où il s'encadrait dans le salon, il était blême comme sous l'effet d'une grosse émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer totalement.

D'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu il lui intima l'ordre de le suivre, et lorsqu'elle regimba en prétendant qu'Edouard l'attendait, il lui apprit qu'Edouard, en prononçant son nom il le dit avec une emphase chargée d'ironie était indisponible et lorsqu'elle le contourna il la saisit violemment et la traîna à sa suite vers les véhicules et les voici à présent en ce lieu.

_____________________________________________________

Li Ann était anxieuse, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre à présent, elle en venait presque à regretter son emportement de tout à l'heure dans la cellule. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où faisant fi de tous les conseils elle s'était précipitée en Hollande pour sauver sa mère, cela avait failli mal se terminer puis quand souvent à l'encontre de ses conseillers elle se laissait à certains débordements, pourtant elle persistait dans ses actions, souvent à raison. Elle était la fille de son père mais cela ne sonnait pas comme un compliment dans la bouche de sa mère, celle-ci semblait la regarder avec circonspection et souvent elle lui disait que le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête.

Et alors ? Elle l'avait ce pouvoir et elle voulait l'utilisait et elle l'utiliserait et s'il y avait un moyen pour en acquérir plus elle le ferait.

Combien de couloirs avaient ils parcouru et combien d'étages avaient ils franchi ? Elle n'aurait su répondre, elle était trop plongée dans ses réflexions pour répondre.

Elle faillit foncer dans le garde qui avançait devant elle, celui-ci s'était arrêté devant une porte en acajou et frappa deux coups brefs avant de pousser la porte et de céder le passage à la prisonnière.

Elle s'attendait à une salle de torture, elle fut introduite dans un bureau. Un homme était assis derrière un bureau et semblait plongé dans l'étude de je ne sais quels documents, près de lui une jeune femme se tenait debout jambes légèrement écartées, elle se tenait droite, au bruit des pas il finit par lever la tête. Voyant l'arrivante, il apposa une dernière note sur le dossier avant de le remettre à la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière lui qui s'empressa de se retirer.

- « Mlle Helms, bonjour j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. »

- « pas vraiment, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir autant de monde autour de moi. »

- « vous m'en voyez navré. »

- « nous sommes pas là pour faire des mondanités. Que me voulez vous ? »

- « et si je vous retournais la question ? »

- « je dirais plus de pouvoir afin de me mettre hors de portée de ce genre de situations fâcheuses. »

- « et si je vous offrais ce pouvoir. »

- « je serais ravie de faire partie des vôtres, je suis fatiguée des comparaisons. »

- « alors je pense qu'on peut s'entendre. Et pour vos amis ? »

- « quels amis ? Il n'y avait en bas que des rivaux. Des connaissances tout au plus. »

Paul était ravi après Edouard Arden il était tombé sur une autre perle, Li Ann Helms, il prit ses aises et se mit à parler de chose et d'autre avec son invitée. Au bout d'une demi-heure la discussion prit fin et l'un des hommes qui l'avait accompagnée pour son arrivée dans le bureau revint pour l'escorter à nouveau, d'abord vers une autre pièce où elle se rafraîchit et se restaura avant de la raccompagner vers une chambre où elle pourrait se reposer et dormir.

En bas, un silence de mort s'était abattu parmi les otages. Madeline était anéantie, certes entre Li Ann et elle il n'y avait aucune affinité particulière mais elles appartenaient au même monde, se croisaient dans moult réunions mondaines et jusqu'à présent rien n'avait laissé envisager que la jeune femme puisse avoir cette dureté au fond de son coeur. Elle les avait sacrifiés sans état d'âme.

La voix de Ramsey s'éleva désabusée.

- « c'en est fini de nous. »

- « pas encore, il reste nous et puis Monsieur Winch. »

- « juste une question pour ne pas mourir idiot. Qui sont ces gens ? »

- « c'est une longue histoire….

- « allez y j'ai tout mon temps. »

- « c'est vrai parlez nous d'eux François, vous semblez les connaître.»

François se mit à parler de la commission et de ce qu'il en savait, en fait bien peu. Tout ce qu'il en savait c'était ce qu'il avait appris pendant sa détention et ce que Joy avait pu lui raconter entre deux séances de tortures.

Largo ne disait rien, son attention demeurait focalisée sur Joy qui ne reprenait toujours pas conscience et sa fièvre qui ne baissait toujours pas.

- « faute, c'est ma faute…..pardonne moi Joy. »

Largo se replongea dans son mutisme, la colère, l'inquiétude et les doutes autant de sentiments qui faisaient rage en lui et lui-même ne savait lequel l'emportait en lui. Voir Joy affaiblie de la sorte et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider ils ne leur avaient même pas donné de l'eau.

La tête de Joy était toujours enfouie dans le cou de Joy si bien que celui-ci sentit lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Alors il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, le regard bleu de Largo et les yeux d'ambre de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, celui de la jeune femme n'était pas clair et limpide comme à son habitude mais noyé dans les brumes de la fièvre et de la maladie.

- « Nério c'est toi, tu m'as manqué…. Oh si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

- « non Joy je ne suis pas mon père, c'est moi Largo. »

- « Largo ? (La voix de Joy était chargée de doute) alors c'est toi, tu lui ressembles tu sais, tu as sa stature et son charisme. Et son charme aucune femme ne lui résistait….

- « même toi ? » Largo n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette phrase.

- « moi ? Mais moi, c'était différent. Je suis la mère de Natalia. Ma petite fille, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux, tu as le regard de ta mère et ses cheveux mais aussi ce petit sourire en coin et gamin qui fait que je te pardonne à chaque fois. »

- « dis moi Joy qui est Natalia ? »

- « mon bébé, mon merveilleux trésor. Tout comme toi, je vous aime tous les deux. »

- « tu sais qui est ma mère ? »

- « Lady D. petite fille du président de la commission collégiale et sœur de l'un des plus influent membre du conseil de la guilde. »

- « quoi ? »

- « ta famille fait partie des membres fondateur de la guilde, à peu de chose près mais même au sein de la commission peu de personnes savent qui est ta mère. Ton grand père a tout effacé pour qu'il ne reste rien. Tu es devenu un fantôme. »

- « pourquoi veulent-il ta fille ? »

- « héritier…..groupe …..W. »

La voix de Joy s'était faite inaudible sur les derniers mots et c'est avec difficulté qu'il comprit ce qu'elle dit, mais en finissant sa phrase Largo eut l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous lui. Elle lui avait menti, elle n'était pas la fille de Georgi mais de Nério.


	11. Chapter 11

**11-** La voiture s'engagea sur le sentier et roula sur une centaine de mètres avant de s'immobiliser devant un petit chalet.

Charles fut le premier à descendre, et sans plus de cérémonie se dirigea vers la demeure obligeant son épouse à le suivre.

A croire qu'il guettaient leur arrivée, à peine le couple s'était il immobilisé que la porte s'ouvrait. Daniel se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il s'effaça pour les laisser rentrer.

Ce chalet différait de la résidence principale, ici tout était de dimensions plus humaines et l'atmosphère y était douillette, et déjà Daniel s'éloignait dans l'allée, il se dirigeait vers le manoir.

Adriana se sentait perdue, où était elle ? Et que se passait il ? Jamais Charles n'avait agi envers elle de la sorte. Et ce mutisme chargé de rancœur.

Mais Adriana n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses réflexions, sur le pas de ce qu'elle supposa être le salon se tenait Délia.

- « tu es revenu. »

- « toi aussi. »

- « il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants. Leur père n'en a pas le temps (Après une brève hésitation) … vous avez retrouvé Joy ? »

- « nous sommes sur une piste. »

- « pourquoi est elle là, elle ? »

- « par précaution….. (Charles sembla se faire violence)…..Edouard, c'est Edouard qui a vendu Joy et ses enfants, il est responsable de l'enlèvement de Winch et des autres également. »

- « calomnies, tout n'est que calomnies. Mon fils ne fera jamais ça. »

- « il l'a fait, je l'ai parfaitement entendu négocier ce que lui rapporterait la mort de sa sœur et sa nièce. »

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Adriana paraissait anéantie. Son fils, cet enfant pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié était capable de cela. Vendre sa propre famille. Elle vacilla, se rattrapant comme elle le pouvait à la rampe de l'escalier.

Délia fut saisie de pitié, elle n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour cette belle-sœur capable de se détourner de sa chair et de son sang, elle venait de perdre son unique raison de vivre.

Doucement, elle la guida vers le salon où elle attendait l'arrivée de John ou Michel. Sur le sol jouaient deux petites filles. Elles levèrent un regard curieux vers la nouvelle arrivante avant de s'en désintéresser pour retourner à leur monde imaginaire.

En l'espace de deux heures l'atmosphère au sein de la résidence avait changé, la tension avait monté d'un cran et les hommes semblaient aux aguets.

A la tour la tension aussi était à son comble, depuis les premières heures de la matinée la presse campait au pied de la tour, tous les moyens lui étaient bons pour pouvoir interviewer quelqu'un appartenant au conseil, malheureusement même Cardignac qui habituellement ne se faisait pas prier pour pérorer devant la presse gardait le silence, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, à l'exception d'un bref répit qu'il s'était accordé en revenant du manoir de Walken Security, il n'avait cessé de travailler, il faisait jour dans une partie de l'Europe et de l'Asie or le groupe y possédait des intérêts.

Depuis la mort de Mayura, Michel avait cessé de s'intéresser aux femmes, elles faisaient d'agréables compagnes mais ils les choisissaient avec attention à présent. Comme lui, elles étaient carriéristes et le mariage n'était pas leur préoccupation première ou cette idiotie appelée l'amour.

Son affection, il la réservait à sa famille à présent, Délia sa mère, Joy sa sœur de cœur ou encore à Nathalie sa nièce et à ces deux nouveaux neveu et nièce, Dietrich et Ava connu à présent sous le nom de Daniel et Azmaria.

Il avait trente sept ans, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, habituellement il se rendait à Paris pour passer la journée en compagnie de sa mère la seule femme à qui il pouvait montrer ses sentiments, car son affection pour Joy et leurs liens devaient demeurer secrets.

- « huit heures, c'est l'heure du conseil. Pour une fois il commencera à l'heure. »

Michel s'empara du dossier frappé d'un immense W en son centre et se dirigea vers la sortie, dehors l'attendaient les deux autres membres du trio infernal, Alicia et Waldo.

- « bon anniversaire Michel. Alors quel effet ça fait de vieillir. »

- « tu sais t'y prendre pour me remonter le moral Waldo. »

- « sans blague, comment vas-tu ? »

- « pose moi la question quand ils ramèneront cet idiot de Winch et Joy. »

- « bon anniversaire Michel. »

- « merci Alicia. Allons y, tous ces débordements m'agacent. »

Mais aucun des trois ne fut dupe. Michel semblait ému par cette attention, les épreuves de chacun les avaient changés, mais le changement le plus radical fut sans aucun doute celui de Michel.

John sortait de son bureau en entendant des pas, il se tourna pour voir qui arrivait.

- « c'est vous Michel. Permettez moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. »

- « je vous remercie John. »

- « cessez donc de vous inquiéter, et pensez à vous reposer un peu. »

- « plus tard. Ce conseil est valable pour vous aussi, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes cardiaque et que vous revenez d'un long voyage. Nous serions navré de perdre notre PDG par inétrim. »

- « Vraiment Michel ! »

- « voyons John pour qui me prenez vous ?»

- « pour ce que vous êtes, un requin. »

Les deux hommes arboraient un drôle de sourire en se lançant ses piques. Ils furent en vue de la salle du conseil, tous les membres étaient là à l'exception de Largo et de Walker le traître. La réunion commença sans tarder, et se déroula le plus calmement du monde, il y eut des prises de positions, des accords et des désaccords comme dans chaque réunion mais en définitif toutes les décisions à prendre furent prises.

C'était la première réunion de la journée, la seconde était prévue en fin d'après midi aux alentour de 18h.

Le temps avançait lentement, surtout pour ceux qui attendaient dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

Largo baignait dans la plus totale confusion. Joy et son père ? Comment est ce possible, John n'en avait jamais rien dit, pourtant depuis trois ans ils s'étaient rapprochés et il avait développé pour le vieil irlandais une sincère affection…. Mais avant de poursuivre dans son délire Largo se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter par les doutes et les extrapolations. Pour une fois, il allait attendre et ne pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives.

- « j'attendrai…..pour toi Joy, je ne suis qu'un idiot n'est ce pas. Cardignac le dit souvent, il a peut être raison, ma place n'est peut être pas à la tête du groupe W. »

- pas vrai, tu es bon chef….bon…sens des affaires…trop rigoriste….pas blanc…ou….noir…dégradé. »

Il avait cru qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience à nouveau, mais non elle parlait, sa voix était hachée et ténue, il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Depuis l'arrivée des otages la caméra n'avait cessé de tourner, les épiant à tous les instant ne leur laissant aucun répit ou intimité, elle avait gêné les deux jeunes femmes pendant un moment car ce sentiment d'être guetté comme une proie était nouveau pour eux mais pas pour les autres qui avait pris l'habitude de par leur passé dans des corps d'armée, Largo lui avait été trop pris par ses propres démon pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Depuis leur enlèvement aucun des présents n'avait eu l'occasion de voir surgir le Largo casse-cou qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir, celui qu'ils avaient devant eux semblait retiré dans un monde intérieur dont rien ne semblait vouloir le sortir.

- « Monsieur, regardez, elle lui parle. »

L'homme se redressa et se prit à fixer l'écran, en effet Joy parlait et ses yeux étaient ouverts.

- « nous allons pouvoir, passer aux choses sérieuses. Astrid, Ashley accompagnez moi.»

Les deux jeunes femmes emboîtent le pas à Paul Mauriac et sur le pas de la porte deux autres se joignent à la procession.

- « j'avais pas fait attention. »

- « de quoi tu parles Ramsey. »

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais d'un geste de la main, lui montre le plafond où pendait deux crochets.

Paul avançait d'un pas vif à travers les dédales de couloirs composant l'immense bâtiment, à travers les immenses baies vitrées il pouvait voir la neige qui recouvrait les immenses étendues entourant le bâtiment principal.

Ici aucun bruit ne venait perturber le calme ambiant, pourtant derrières certaines portes closes le bruit régnait en maître, musique, chant et bruit de machines à sous.

Ce monde était son univers, celui où il avait grandi. Il avait débuté en truquant des jeux de cartes dans la rue avant de grandir et de devenir coursier pour un petit caïd de Chicago, auprès de lui il apprit les ficelles du métier avant de quitter quelques heures seulement avant une descente de police.

Il continua de vivre de petits larcins, jusqu'au jour où il se fit prendre par l'un des recruteurs de la commission, l'homme sembla apprécier son stoïcisme face à la raclée que lui administrèrent les autres parieurs lorsqu'il leur prouva qu'il truquait le jeu. Mais à la suite du passage à tabac, il le prit avec lui et le forma, à présent il était à la tête d'une chaîne de casino répartie un peu partout à travers le monde, il en devait une grande partie à son mentor qui avait fait de lui son héritier.

Un souffle glacé tira Mauriac de ses réflexions et attira l'attention de tous, les portes coulissantes se refermaient déjà sur Edouard Arden.

- « me voici. Mais nous allons devoir faire vite, je pense que Charles Arden a des doutes. »

- « pourquoi êtes vous venus alors. Vous allez les mener droit à nous. »

- « Ashley gardez votre calme. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

Sèchement rappelée à l'ordre, celle-ci serra violemment les poings, avant de les relâcher à nouveau.

- « nous allions commencer sans toi. »

- « j'en aurait été très désappointé. »

Le ton des deux hommes était lourd d'ironie, aucune des personnes présentes ne ressentait d'affection particulière envers les prisonniers.

Charles était reparti en direction du manoir qui bruissait d'activité comme une ruche. Des caisses s'empilaient dans le couloir, chargées d'armes et de matériel de surveillance elles attendaient d'être chargées à bord des véhicules, dans le jardin un hélicoptère attendait son heure pour décoller.

- « Charles, Nous partons dans une heure. »

- « que fais tu là Michael ? »

- « je viens aussi. »

- « sais tu seulement comment on utilise une arme. »

La célérité avec laquelle Michel chargea son arme et la braqua en direction de son oncle, fut une réponse éloquente, l'homme n'était pas novice dans le maniement des armes. Il n'éprouvait d'ailleurs aucun mal à pointer une arme sur un humain.

- « ne vous inquiétez pas Charles, je ne tue pas d'humains tous les jours mais je n'éprouve aucune difficulté à le faire. »

- « tout le monde est là, bien. Aquarius et Gemini sont les meilleures équipes, ce sont elles qui viendront sur le terrain avec nous. Chaque équipe est formée de douze agents en nous comptant cela fait vingt huit. Adachi nous guidera. »

- « on dirait que vous m'oubliiez. »

- « moi aussi. »

- « il n'y a pas de place pour vous. »

- « vous semblez oublier à qui vous parlez. »

- « il a raison, Largo est un frère pour moi et Joy une amie. »

- « vous ne venez pas sur le terrain avec nous. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé avec ces équipes. »

- « je commencerais aujourd'hui….alors ? »

- « vous partez pour Atlantic city, la position est confirmée, le satellite finit de se placer et je vous transmettrai les plans et tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

- « allons-y. »

- « mieux encore, Michel, Simon, Monsieur Arden et moi formerons une équipe. »

- « voilà qui est parfait Kerenski, mais tu pourras les diriger ? »

- « Michel et moi avons déjà travaillé ensemble, idem pour Simon et moi. Charles lui m'a fait la chasse un jour…

Simon coula un regard de biais au Français qui se tenait debout près de lui. Etait ce vraiment ce même Français braillard que Largo se plaisait à ridiculiser lors de chaque conseil.

Michel, lui était indifférent au regard scrutateur du Suisse. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge murale avant de pousser un profond soupir, avec le temps qu'il faisait ils en avaient pour trois heures avant de parvenir à Atlantic city et ils ignoraient tout de ce qui les attendait là bas.

Dans le même temps, à New York les Van Diep au grand complet attendait des nouvelles de Marlene qui accouchait, de temps à autre un hurlement de douleurs filtrait des portes.

- « pourquoi est ce qu'ils tardent autant ? Alester va voir je t'en prie.»

- « calme toi, tout se passe bien. Si quoi que ce soit était arrivé nous l'aurions su. »

- « oui mais…

- « il n'y a pas de mais, nous devons attendre. »

- « et quand elle ira bien, on se rendra à Londres pour le baptême de son bébé. »

- « tout ce que tu voudras. »

Dans un coin Pierce attendait plongé dans ses pensées, avant de partir ses parents avaient été fermes sur le sujet, Paola ne devait rien savoir à propos de Largo et de ses liens avec eux.

Mais ses réflexions étaient chaotiques, il avait toujours connu l'existence de ce frère et connu aussi l'affection que lui avait porté sa mère mais cette résurrection ne lui plaisait guère, il se sentait menacé par ce frère sorti de nulle part et qui déjà prenait toute la place dans les pensée de leur mère. Trop de sentiments violents, jalousie envers un frère aîné, dégoût pour avoir failli être un fratricide. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 –** Le temps n'était plus aux paroles inutiles, la commission ne s'était pas manifestée et n'avait présenté aucune réclamation chose alarmante car elle laissait supposer que cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas de survivant.

Dehors trois véhicules attendaient, près de l'un d'eux se tenait Daniel, tout comme les autres hommes présent près des véhicules il était habillé de noir et dans sa main il tenait une tenue isotherme blanche. Sur son pantalon à poche multiple une bosse suggérait la présence d'une arme, sans doute le Beretta offert par Joy.

- « je vous accompagne, je tiens à les affronter aussi. »

- « tu n'es pas encore prêt. »

- « si je le suis. Laisse moi te le prouver. »

- « non. Pas cette fois, plus tard lorsque tu seras parfaitement aguerri au maniement des armes. »

- « mais….

- « non. Et ne commets pas la bêtise de nous suivre où je te donnerais une correction que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier. »

- « pourquoi, depuis cinq ans ils nous traquent comme des bêtes et je ne peux rien faire….

- « tu pourras réagir un jour, mais apprends qu'il faut savoir être patient, l'impatience engendre la précipitation et la précipitation les erreurs menant à la mort. Va voir Adachi, il te donnera quoi faire. Et au risque de faire cliché si nous ne revenons pas tu devras t'occuper de tes sœurs. »

- « vous reviendrez, père…tout n'est que jeu d'apparence, pourtant vous avez représenté avec Joy ce qui s'est apparenté le plus à une famille. En Europe nous transitions d'hôtel en hôtel mais toujours seuls en compagnie de gardes. »

Daniel partit et Kerenski le regarda s'éloigner, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Joy, Nathalie avait dix huit mois, c'était un adorable bébé blond toujours souriant, lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, elle avait le même regard bleu que le dirigeant du groupe, d'une voix calme elle la lui présenta comme étant sa fille et celle de John Donovan.

C'était quelques mois après le début de leur liaison, un soir Helen l'avait appelée complètement affolée, elle avait de la fièvre et la température refusait de baisser.

Deux autres mois passèrent et Joy se fit enlever pendant deux longues semaines il la rechercha partout, il ne mangeait pratiquement plus carburant à la vodka et au café puis un étrange message lui parvint. A l'accueil de la tour un coursier s'était présenté avec un courrier pour lui.

Le contenu était CD contenant une conversation entre deux hommes qui parlait de l'héritière du groupe W et une adresse mail.

La conversation avait été surprise par hasard par l'un des contacts de Joy travaillant pour le réseau téléphonique de la ville, il l'avait transmise à son supérieur mais ayant échoué à identifier les propriétaire de ses deux voix il s'était résigné à transmettre l'information à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Il lui fallut encore deux jours avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur les deux hommes et retrouver l'endroit où Joy était détenue.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit sur les lieux mais dut attendre quelques heures avant d'intervenir. Les deux hommes étaient les uniques occupants de cette maison de campagne. Ils partirent faire des courses et profitant de l'aubaine il partit récupérer l'otage.

Il la découvrit suspendue à un crochet le corps en sang et le visage tuméfié, à moitié inconsciente pourtant elle sembla le reconnaître car un vague rictus qu'il interpréta comme un sourire traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

Ils roulaient depuis deux heures lorsqu'elle reprit conscience et lui demanda de passer à l'appartement d'Helen afin de récupérer Nathalie.

Ce fut cet étrange cortège qui arriva chez Charles Arden. Ce jour là ce dernier vit sa petite fille pour la première fois. Et Kerenski apprit la vérité sur la naissance de Nathalie. Celle qui devint Natalia pour lui et sa fille adoptive.

Les portes des vans se refermèrent sur eux et les chauffeurs démarrèrent.

Le cortège arriva en vue des cages où étaient retenus les otages, devant les portes, le médecin sa trousse de soin en main attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Mauriac et des autres.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les cinq dans l'immense pièce de pierre au centre de laquelle se trouvait celle plus petite se trouvait celle en verre où se trouvait les otages.

Cole les sentit plus qu'il ne les vit alors lentement sans gestes inutiles il quitta sa pose nonchalante et se redressa. François fit de même, une subite tension régnait dans la pièce, fini de jouer on passait aux choses sérieuses.

Madeline et Largo furent eux aussi sensibles au changement d'ambiance et malgré eux se redressèrent, Madeline partit chercher refuge derrière François tandis que Cole se plaçait devant Winch, malgré le temps il avait encore des sentiments pour Joy et ne désespérait pas de la reconquérir.

Les deux gardes fendirent le groupe et le premier arracha Joy des bras de Largo et partit tandis que le second empoignait Largo et l'entraînait sous la menace d'un couteau posé sur sa jugulaire.

Présenté de la sorte il n'avait plus qu'à plier, la rage au ventre Largo les suivit sous le regard compatissant des autres.

Paul savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en les prenant dans cet ordre, Li Ann Helm's malgré ses grands discours manquait encore d'assurance, l'ombre de sa mère Sylvia et de son ex petit ami Largo planait autour d'elle minant ses efforts de plus les membres du conseil ne semblait pas prêt d'oublier qu'elle avait passé outre leurs directives lors de l'enlèvement de Sylvia Helm's.

Elle était donc la plus vulnérable en outre il connaissait suffisamment les hommes pour déceler leur faiblesse et celle de Mlle Helm's était le pouvoir, nul doute qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'elle une fidèle de la guilde.

A présent Largo Winch et Joy Arden, ces deux là représentaient une autre paire de manche mais après une nuit passé à s'inquiéter pour sa garde du corps nul doute qu'il serait plus malléable, Mlle Arden aussi car elle avait à cœur les intérêts de son casse cou de patron.

Joy ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée, le garde dut carrément la portait la maladie combinée au manque de nourriture avait fini par avoir raison de ses dernière forces. Il n'eut cependant aucun égard lorsque arrivé devant le crochet il l'attacha.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient attachées par une corde de chanvre mouillée à l'eau salée, lorsqu'il eut fini de l'attacher celle-ci ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur, un autre suivit lorsque l'homme activa la poulie qui s'éleva pour suspendre Joy, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Largo subit le même traitement mais lui y fut moins sensible car en meilleure santé.

Le médecin arriva et commença à installer ses instruments sur une petite table à roulette, il extrait de son sac diverses fioles et plusieurs seringues.

Il prépara une première solution qu'il injecta à Joy et attendit, entre-temps les derniers participants à l'interrogatoire pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- « j'espère que ton séjour parmi nous se passe bien Largo et….. excuse la rusticité de tes appartements. »

- « A….Astrid…Comment ?…..

- « comment ? Rien de plus simple, c'est moi qui ai orchestré ce qui t'est arrivé durant ces trois dernières années, depuis ton accession au trône du groupe W, j'ai orienté vers toi toutes ces femmes de la guilde, elles ont toutes un quelque chose qui t'intriguait et te séduisait. Mais aucune n'a réussi jusqu'à….

- « Diana…..

- « oui, Diana. Cette fois-ci tu étais bel et bien pris, ce qui venait d'elle ne pouvait être mensonge, elle t'avait quitté lorsqu'il s'est avéré que Jack n'était pas ton fils avant de revenir dans ta vie. »

- « elle, elle a parlé d'argent mais toi qu'est ce qui te motive ? »

- « moi, l'argent, le pouvoir dont la commission dispose pour changer les choses mais ce que le recherche surtout : La vengeance, je veux me venger de Nério Winch. Malheureusement il est mort avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre mais toi non…

- « je nous croyais amis…..

- « amis ? Largo Winzclav était mon ami mais sûrement pas Largo Winch, lui est responsable de la mort de mon père. »

- « Ton père ? »

- « oui, mon père ? Richard Vogel, il détenait à une époque 30% du groupe mais ton père l'en a dépossédé et l'a poussé au suicide, je ne risque pas d'oublier que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu ma famille, mon nom et ma position. Ma mère est morte à cause de son échec, la commission ne pardonne pas les erreurs, mais aujourd'hui je vais réparer toutes les erreurs du passé. »

- « quelles erreurs, je ne comprends rien à tes histoires. »

- « tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, signe ce document où tu renonce de ton plein grés à tes actions dans le groupe W et tu vivras et tu pourras même emporter ta chère garde du corps. »

- « ça suffit Astrid…. Laisse nous faire maintenant. »

- « mais je reste je veux le voir traverser l'enfer comme je l'ai traversé lorsque je suis rentrée de l'école ce jour là et l'ai trouvé dans son bureau son arme toujours à la main. »

- « tu auras ta revanche et jusqu'à présent rien n'est venu la perturber mais j'ai aussi des choses à savoir et à obtenir de Mlle Arden… (il se tourna vers Ashley) Ashley, venez je vous prie…(il se tourna cette fois-ci vers Joy) Mlle Arden vous êtes bien réveillée je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Mlle Parson n'est ce pas. Je crois savoir qu'elle estime avoir des comptes avec vous mais elle n'est pas la seule laissez moi vous présenter Edouard…..

Face à l'impassibilité et au mutisme de la prisonnière Paul ne put réprimer une lueur d'admiration, cette femme diminuée par la maladie, la faim et minée aussi par les soupçons de ses meilleurs amis, car il savait parfaitement que les hommes de l'Intel étaient devenus l'unique lien tangible de celle que la commission avait nommé la femme de l'ombre. Ils étaient aussi sa famille et son unique faiblesse car comme Nério avant elle, elle avait parfaitement réussi à faire disparaître toute trace de sa fille.

Largo lui eut plus de mal à conserver son calme lorsque Ashley assena un premier coup de poing à la prisonnière son poing rencontra la joue de la jeune femme faisant éclater la pommette droite qui se mit à saigner.

- « on fait moins la fière MA DE MOI SE LLE A R DEN. »

Ashley jubilait elle avait enfin sa revanche, Joy suspendue comme un quartier de bœuf incapable de se défendre.

Alors qu'Ashley abattait sur la jeune femme une pluie de coup sous le regard impassible d'Edouard et d'Astrid mais effrayée de Madeline et impuissant de Largo, François et Cole. Paul Mauriac posait ses questions, encore et encore inlassablement sans jamais se lasser. Il posait ses questions, encore et encore, des questions relatives au groupe, au passé de Joy au sein du département espionnage, quels étaient les codes de sécurité de la tour ? Qui était le successeur de Sullivan au groupe W.

Et d'autres questions, le temps s'écoulait lentement pour tous, Ashley s'était vidée de toute sa hargne et celle-ci s'était muée en une rage aveugle si bien que maintenant c'était Astrid qui donnait les coup sous le regard toujours de plus en plus égaré de Largo.

Il avait cessé de se débattre, ses poignets étaient en sang, à présent sa tête pendait lamentablement, il avait affronté la commission par le passé, avait surpris des fois des conversations entre Joy et Kerenski mais jamais il n'avait assisté à une séance de torture, lorsque les deux anciens agents parlaient de cela, il se disait qu'ils exagéraient cela ne pouvait pas être à ce point….. Mais ce qu'il découvrait était bien au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars.

Joy avait fini par perdre conscience sous l'intensité des coups, les questions ne lui parvenaient plus qu'à travers un épais brouillard, tout se fondait dans sa tête dans un maelström de sensations dont la plus distincte demeurait la chaleur qui irradiait tout son corps malgré les effets de la petite piqûre miracle dont les effets commençaient d'ailleurs à disparaître.

Les coups cessèrent tout d'un coup, une voix qu'elle identifia comme étant celle du médecin avait ordonné à Astrid de cesser à moins que ce ne fut au tour d'Edouard.

Elle ressentit vaguement la seconde injection puis au fur et à mesure que ses effets reprenait Joy retrouvait toute sa conscience cette fois-ci cependant les doses de drogues servant à occulter la sensation de douleur avaient été revues à la baisse.

A présent tout son corps la faisait souffrir, les blessures se rappelaient à elle une à une et ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir chaque inspiration ou expiration lui faisait subir mille mort. La douleur commençait à irradier en elle.

Puis un bruit lui fit lever la tête, c'était Largo qui prenait des coups cette fois, Astrid était le tortionnaire, à côté d'elle se trouvait une table sur laquelle se trouvait une pile de documents, elle frappait sans discontinuer tandis que Paul parlait encore et encore, ils espéraient affaiblir ainsi Largo mais Joy doutait. Si elle avait découvert une chose durant cette année passée en contact direct avec Largo Winch, c'était bien que jamais il ne renoncerait au groupe W, il s'était mis à l'aimer et à aimer les défis qu'il lui présentait chaque jour.

Il avait peut être perdu sa liberté mais avait gagné des amis fidèles s'était formé une famille mais surtout il avait enfin l'occasion de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les autres, il pouvait réellement améliorer les conditions de ses semblables.

C'était là ses sentiments les plus distincts, ceux qu'il pouvait nommer mais il existait d'autres sentiments encore trop confus pour qu'il puisse les nommer. Peut être avait il seulement pris goût au pouvoir et à l'argent ?

Tout était complexe à présent mais une chose demeurait claire dans son esprit, le groupe W unique bien que lui avait transmis son père il ne s'en déferait pour rien au monde, il était à lui Cardignac l'avait appris à ses dépens et aujourd'hui Astrid l'apprendra aussi, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert à cause de la commission, mais elle avait choisi de reporter sa haine sur Nério en omettant que c'était la commission qui avait instauré la mise à mort des agents qui échouaient.

Largo malgré ce qu'il avait appris mit en application un précepte appris de la plus dure des façon, attendre et patienter et éviter de sauter aux conclusion, il ne savait pas tout et en ce qui concernait Nério et la commission il savait que rien n'était aussi simple que cela paraissait.

Le silence avait duré durant tout le voyage, Kerenski continuait de pianoter fiévreusement sur son clavier de même que Michel qui tentait d'exploiter chaque minute de son temps, il ne voulait pas perdre toute sa journée.

Simon assis au fond du van regardait les autres occupants, cette épreuve avait révélé chacun, Kerenski était égal à lui-même, froid impavide rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur lui, Charles Arden semblait froid fait dans le même moule que l'ancien agent du KGB. Rien ne semblait le surprendre, Simon ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais il s'était dit qu'après la trahison de son fils il aurait de regrets d'avoir maltraité sa fille. Simon ne savait pas réellement à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à cette indifférence glacée.

Michel lui travaillait calmement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Finalement Largo et lui avaient joué à faire semblant. Ils n'avaient aucune prise réelle sur le groupe. A la fin de cette histoire il allait faire le point réellement pour voir s'il allait continuer ou reprendre son ancienne vie.

Rien ne paraissait être réellement ce qu'il prétendait, Michel qu'il prenait pour un salaud opportuniste sans plus s'avérait plus profond de même qu'Alicia l'un comme l'autre avait eu sa part de douleur.

Diana et Astrid qui avaient toujours fait partie de leur vie étaient finalement des traîtresses. Et que dire de Joy ou de Kerenski ?

Ils les aidaient et les diriger prenant des risques inconsidérés pour les protéger des fois d'eux-mêmes et eux que faisaient ils ? Au moindre souffle de vent ils viraient comme des girouettes.

- « ne vous abîmez donc pas dans d'aussi profondes réflexions, prenez la vie comme elle vient. C'est bien là votre profession de foi non ? Evitez juste de vous perdre vous-même. Ce serait le pire qui puisse vous arriver. »

- « et comment je fais ça ? »

- « sachez donc qui sont vos amis et qui sont vos ennemis. »

- « parce que vous le savez vous ? »

- « parfaitement. Les gens à qui je peux confier ma vie se comptent sur les doigts d'une main de même que mes amis. Oubliez donc ce passé que vous brandissez si fièrement vous et votre cher Largo Monsieur Ovronnaz, par deux fois il ne vous a causé que désagréments et désillusion. »

- « il a raison Simon, il va falloir apprendre à mettre de la distance entre vous et les autres. »

- « eh Kerenski, tu nous demandes d'oublier nos amis. »

- « non, mais je vous demande d'écouter ce qu'on vous dit, vous prenez tout cela comme un jeu, si vous aviez écouté Joy lorsqu'elle s'était opposée à l'intégration de ses gardes, il n'y aurait peut être pas eu autant de dégâts à présent, ils étaient quarante agents de la commission Simon, quarante. Jamais elle n'a été aussi proche de tout prendre. »

- « vous ne pensez pas si bien dire, Largo est intestat à l'heure qu'il est comment croyez vous que cela se passera si nous ne les récupérons pas vivants. »

- « bon sang Cardignac vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose. »

- « je suis payé pour ça, penser au pire monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « nous arrivons. »

La voix de Charles Arden mit fin à la discussion. Devant eux se dressait le mur Sud du Casino de Lumens (j'ai pas trouvé mieux)

La neige avait repris, si bien que les hommes sortirent de leur sac des tenues de camouflage blanches, Simon s'empressa de les imiter.

- « eh Kerenski, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber. »

- « tu es du genre collant Simon, ça fait un moment que j'ai cessé d'essayer de me débarrasser de toi. »

- « tu essaie de faire de l'humour maintenant…

- « ça va on vous dérange pas trop là j'espère. »

- « un peu quand même Charles. »

mais personne ne faisait plus attention, Kerenski avait pris les choses en main, la plupart des hommes présent aujourd'hui avait fait partie un jour des services secrets américains, ils maîtrisaient donc les codes de communication, avec une célérité étonnante Kerenski dispatcha les hommes en cinq commandos de six personnes chacune, le casino occupait plusieurs hectares en dehors de la ville et selon les fichiers d'assurances, le casino disposait d'un système de surveillance vidéo relié à une compagnie privée de même qu'il avait équipé le domaine de détecteur de mouvement couplé à des détecteurs de chaleur.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 –** Kerenski s'élança en premier à l'assaut du mur, il court-circuita la clôture électrique qui se trouvait au dessus du mur avant de disparaître de l'autre côté, suite à son injonction le reste des équipes suivit. Simon passa en dernier, Kerenski en tête et lui à l'arrière.

Les équipes se dispersèrent, chacune couvrant le secteur qui lui est affecté, ils commencèrent à avancer couverts en partie par la neige te le vent qui soufflait en rafale.

Pourtant les occupants du casinos étaient insensibles à tout cela, ici les regards semblaient égarés rien ne semblait retenir l'attention des présents si ce n'était les machine à sous et les divers jeux de cartes.

Des vigiles circulaient parmi les invités, pendu sur leur hanche des armes. Ces hommes formaient eux aussi une petite unité parfaitement armée.

Dans la salle de contrôle une dizaine de vigile armée elle aussi surveillait les écrans de surveillances, l'une des caméras s'interrompit un bref moment.

- « c'est pas vrai, encore ? »

- « ça va laisse tomber Peter, une nouvelle chute de neige, alors t'étonne pas que les caméras lâchent. »

- « je devrais peut être y aller. »

- « vas y mais sans moi. »

- « bah, de toute façon qui saurait que nous sommes là. Où est ce qu'ils en sont avec les prisonniers. »

- « l'une a accepté, les autres sont toujours en train d'être interrogés. Pour un peu j'aurai de la peine pour elle…..

L'homme en disant cela montrait sur un écran Joy dont le corps n'était plus qu'une immense plaie.

- « t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle survit à tous les Ein. Le premier est mort après son évasion, le second, elle l'a tué elle-même à Rambouillet donc pas d'inquiétude. »

- « elle est donc si forte. »

- « elle est forte et a des contacts efficaces. »

Les hommes s'abîmèrent dans leur discussion bientôt rejoints par d'autres collègues, avec la tempête qui balayaient la ville, ils avaient relâché leur surveillance.

Au dehors malgré la force du vent, les hommes continuaient d'avancer, Kerenski et son équipe furent les premier à arriver en vue d'un bâtiment, mais ils ignoraient lequel, Adachi n'ayant pas réussi à trouver les plans de ce domaine au cadastre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, celui-ci faisait penser à une résidence cossue plutôt qu'à un casino.

En poussant la porte ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall meublé avec goût, un immense salon à leur droite et une salle de réception et une salle à manger à leur gauche, un immense escalier se trouvait au fond et sur un mur un immense tableau représentant une jeune femme, Kerenski la reconnut immédiatement.

D'un geste qui interdisait toute tergiversation il ordonna à Simon et Charles de fouiller les chambres du haut tandis que lui même et Cardignac s'occuperaient de celles du bas.

L'inventaire montra que la maison était inhabitée, bien que le nettoyage fut fait.

Les documents qu'ils trouvèrent faisaient référence au groupe mais dataient tous des années quatre vingt.

- « c'est le compte rendu de la réunion à l'issus de laquelle Richard a perdu tous ces biens, ces documents sont ceux du licenciement de Sophie Weiss de son poste de conseillère. Je me souviens je faisais partie des assistants de Sullivan à l'époque. »

- « c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça veut dire quoi ? »

- « qu'il avait existé quelque chose entre Mauriac et Sophie Weiss. »

- « eh Cardignac tu feras ce genre de remarque un autre jour. »

- « il a pas tort, on dirait un sanctuaire, aucun signe de vie mais tout est parfaitement entretenu. »

Ils n'apprirent rien de plus, alors à regret Simon suivit les autres dans la tourmente pour tenter de trouver le lieu de détention de ses amis. Les autres équipes eurent plus de succès elles tombèrent sur le générateur auxiliaire du domaine.

Marshall ordonna sa neutralisation avant de poursuivre leur avancée, les trois autres unités ne rencontrèrent aucune difficulté particulière, elles explorèrent les bâtiments rencontrés et neutralisèrent les vigiles qu'ils croisèrent avant de s'emparer de ses équipement et de ses cartes.

Malgré le vent et la neige les cinq équipes finirent par arriver en vue d'une immense construction de pierre.

- « nous y sommes cette fois. »

- « allez c'est pas le moment de flancher. »

Pendant quelques instants, les divers commandos échangèrent les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues depuis leur arrivée. Simon lui sentait sa tension croître plus rien ou presque ne le séparait de ses amis. Mais pour cela ils devaient réussir à passer sans se faire repérer, il laisser errer son regard sur le bâtiment et les alentours pour finalement se fixer sur une immenses armoire électrique.

Il parla dans l'oreillette que lui avait remis Kerenski.

- « j'ai trouvé le panneau principal. »

- « j'arrive.»

Le géant russe surgit devant lui quelques instants plus tard, le froid ne semblait pas le gêner et la tourmente non plus, tout cela glissait sur lui.

Pendant que Kerenski s'affairait sur le tableau électrique, Simon jeta un œil sur Cardignac et Charles. Le premier bougeait sur place afin d'avoir moins froid tout en maugréant en français quelque chose à propos des sauvetages en plein froid, le second, se tenait debout droit comme piquet de justice, le regard dans le vague.

Depuis son arrivée l'homme semblait subir le coup des événements lui et Allan.

La voix de Kerenski résonna dans l'oreillette de chacun et tous ensembles ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut du bâtiment.

Il ne possédait peut être pas l'expérience des deux agents qui l'accompagnaient mais Simon devait reconnaître que cette fouine de Cardignac avait un comportement d'agent de terrain ou de voleur, car il semblait comprendre parfaitement les signe brefs que lançait de temps à autre l'un ou l'autre des agents.

Vite que Joy et Largo reviennent afin que la vie puisse reprendre son cours normal, si tant était qu'avoir la commission pour ennemi fût normal.

Tout s'interrompit brutalement dans les salles de jeu, les salons privés et les salles de surveillance. Tout sombra dans le noir, tirés de leur frénésie du jeu les présents se mirent à parler en même temps puis voyant le courant qui ne revenait pas se mettaient à crier.

Les gardes qui se trouvaient sur place furent bientôt débordés, ils ne virent donc pas passer les deux premières équipes, celles chargées de trouver les coffres et les vider, argents, bijoux, documents actes de propriétés.

Car la lutte contre la commission devait être financée, le butin étant reversé ensuite en part égale entre Joy Arden, John Valence et Takeshi Takamiya.

La troisième équipe partit à la recherche de la salle de surveillance vidéo, afin d'en prendre le contrôle. Les deux équipes restantes, elles, partirent à la recherche des otages.

Grâce aux lunettes de vision nocturne, ils avançaient sans encombre dans le dédale des couloirs.

La construction était immense l'équipe de Marshall prit l'aile est et celle de Kerenski l'aile ouest, alors qu'ils fouillaient les chambres, un petit grésillement annonça une tentative de communication.

- « Monsieur, ici Aquarius, nous avons trouvé la salle des caméras, les otages se trouvent dans l'aile nord du bâtiment, et Li Ann Helms est passée dans le camps de la commission. »

- « bien. Si vous avez fini rejoignez les équipes un et deux pour les aider, nous récupérons les otages et on se replie. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

- « merde. C'est vrai, qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à trahir. »

- « on se posera des questions plus tard Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « comment faites vous pour rester aussi calme Cardignac.»

- « comment, vous oubliez qui je suis, ma mère est une Arden, et jusqu'à l'âge de 14 ans j'ai passé mes étés à m'entraîner sous la houlette des Arden, alors si j'ai appris une chose c'est de ne jamais m'étonner. Et puis c'était prévisible, Li Ann Helm's a toujours tenté de s'imposer mais elle n'a pas su le faire, elle a ouvertement défié le conseil du groupe et n'a jamais tenté de cohabiter avec eux. »

Ils furent en vue de l'aile nord du bâtiment, celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien aux autres ailes du domaine, ici aucun souci esthétique n'avait sa place, les murs étaient dépouillés, gros blocs de granit visibles.

Le silence aussi avait une autre dimension, il était lourd et pesant comme porteur de menaces que eux pauvres visiteurs ne connaissaient pas, sans bruit et dans le silence ils se mirent à avancer tous les sens en alerte.

De part et d'autre du couloir des portes disséminées ici et là derrière chacune d'elle ils virent la même chose, un lit de fortune qui s'apparentait plus à une paillasse qu'à un lit et des menottes fixées au mur.

Ces accessoires ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à l'usage fait de ses chambres. Contrairement à ses habitudes Simon ne fit aucune remarque mais pressa le pas, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, deux cris brisèrent le silence, les propriétaires de ces voix ne faisaient aucun doute, La voix de Largo avait pratiquement couvert celle de Joy plus faible.

Sans se concerter ils pressèrent le pas, ils craignaient ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir. Ils furent en vue de la dernière geôle, celle-ci était bien plus grande que les précédentes, au milieu de la pièce ils découvrirent Madeline Colombier en compagnie de son garde du corps et du secrétaire de son père dans une immense cage de verre mais aucune trace de Largo, en scrutant un peu mieux les ténèbres ils les virent, Largo et Joy suspendus au plafond tandis que autour d'eux, se tenaient Astrid avec deux câbles de électriques qui diffusaient une lumière bleutée dans le noir, la lueur éclairait Astrid d'une manière effrayante, accusant ses traits, ils lui donnaient un air dur.

A ses côtés, un homme âgé d'un soixantaine d'années qu'ils supposèrent être Mauriac, Edouard, Ashley et deux autres gardes complétaient l'assemblée.

- « Ashley, que se passe-t-il ? »

- « je ne sais pas Monsieur, plus personne ne répond et les générateurs auxiliaires semblent avoir été endommagés. »

- « allez voir, et faites moi votre rapport. »

- « bien Monsieur. »

La jeune femme s'empressa de quitter les lieux, mais à peine avait elle fait quelques pas à l'extérieur qu'un coup de crosse sur la nuque la plongea dans une profonde inconscience. Michel ne perdit pas de temps il se pencha vers elle et lui fit les poches tendant ces découvertes au fur et à mesure à Simon qui se trouvait près de lui, puis sortant de sa poche in immense rouleau de scotch, il bâillonna Ashley et l'attacha solidement.

La porte était demeurée ouverte profitant de l'opportunité, ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce tandis que Marshall et ses hommes faisaient le guet au dehors.

Parmi les objets trouvés dans les poches de l'agent il y avait une clé, de la taille de ceux qui ouvraient des cadenas ou des menottes.

Simon l'empocha sans trop poser de questions, il partit à la suite des autres, ils étaient déjà bien engagés dans la pièce, Cardignac avançait dans le sillage du Russe tandis qu'Allan suivait son mentor, se retrouvant seul, il résolut de se diriger vers l'immense cage de verre qui se dressait face à lui.

Sans trop de bruit il réussit à signaler sa présence à Cole et aux autres, ceux-ci signifièrent qu'ils l'avaient vus mais n'avaient pas bouger de leur place, la clé correspondait à la serrure de la cellule.

- « _génial, j'ai encore une peu de chance quand même_.»

Simon marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en faisant tourner la clé. La porte finit par s'ouvrir, l'air dégagé François s'était avancé vers la porte, où Simon lui donna ses instructions avant de se fondre dans le noir.

- « Ashley a tardé, vous, allez voir où elle est. »

L'homme s'empressa de partir à la recherche de l'agent retardataire, tandis que la tension montait d'un cran parmi les commandos, car seul deux manquaient à l'appel.

Marshall, fit ce que fit Michel quelques minutes auparavant, il assomma proprement l'homme qui se présenta à lui.

Edouard lui sentait la tension monter en lui, un pressentiment ou son instinct de conservation lui disait de se méfier, il devint agité.

- « Paul, ça commence à dérailler, on ferait mieux de les abandonner et partir. »

- « trouillard, tu veux partir va t'en mais moi, je ne partirai d'ici qu'avec ma vengeance. »

- « tu auras peut être ta revanche mais tu risques d'y laisser ta peau, quel intérêt ? »

- « mais où sont ils donc passés ? »

La voix de Paul était excédée, mais l'homme commençait aussi à s'inquiéter.

- « Edouard allez voir ce qui se passe. »

Edouard avança avec précaution sa torche balayant devant lui, lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, son faisceau de lumière éclaira le corps ficelé d'Ashley. Sa voix trahit un début de panique.

- « je vous l'avais dit Paul, il se passe quelque chose. »

Inquiet, il balaya la pièce avec sa torche, sur l'un de ses passage, elle éclaira une cage vidée de ses occupant avant de buter sur le visage glacial de Charles Arden et d'Allan.

- « il est hors de question que je coule. »

Puis vivement il fit demi tour et s'élança dans le noir, Paul avait lui aussi réagi, sortant une arme de sous sa veste il la chargea et partit en courant Astrid sur ses pas.

- « Simon avec l'aide de Charles et d'Allan, sors les de là, moi je vais les traquer. »

- « arrête Kerenski tu ne peux pas y aller seul. »

- « ne vous inquiétez donc pas Monsieur Ovronnaz, je vais l'accompagner. »

De tous les visages qu'avait montré Michel depuis le début de cette affaire celui-ci était sans aucun doute le plus effrayant. L'arme était apparu entre les mains de l'homme d'affaire comme surgie de nulle part, signe que le maniement et l'usage ne lui était pas inconnu.

Mais déjà Simon, ne se préoccupait plus de cette nouvelle énigme toute son attention se focalisait sur ses deux amis, sévèrement malmenés.

Charles avait déjà détaché Largo qui peinait à se tenir debout sans l'aide d'Allan, à présent Charles défaisait les liens qui retenaient sa fille, lorsque le dernier lien se détacha celle-ci retomba comme une poupée de chiffon. Les effets des drogues administrées ayant cessé d'agir, la jeune femme avait sombré dans l'inconscience sous le coup de la douleur.

- « ma pauvre Joy Dans quel était ils t'ont mis.»

Marshall avait atteint la sortie avec les rescapés lorsque le bruit de déflagrations se fit entendre. Celui-ci se retourna et se mit à scruter la construction qui se dessinait devant lui, que devait il faire. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur lorsque Simon apparut une forme entre les bras. Derrière lui Charles et Allan soutenaient une autre personne.

Il ne se posa plus de question à la vue de ses formes, il partit à la rencontre de Simon et lui prit Joy des mains, celle-ci n'était que plaies et ecchymoses et ce froid qui n'arrangeait rien.

Vivement il se dirigea avec son fardeau vers l'un des van qu'il ouvrit en grand, l'intérieur était aménagé en unité de soin mobile, il avait quitté la résidence peu de temps après eux. Il installa, Joy sur une table et se mit à lui faire subir une première série d'examens.

Largo fut installé sur une chaise, ses blessures étaient nombreuses et des marques de brûlures marquaient son corps.

Sachant Joy en de bonnes mains, Simon était reparti en direction de la maison toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, après avoir vérifié son arme, il s'élança sans hésiter.

A présent il ne faisaient même plus attention, le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le silence, il eut vite fait de refaire le trajet.

- « Kerenski, où êtes vous ?…..comment ? Ok. Et pour Helm's….pourquoi est ce toujours à moi de me taper le sale boulot….oui tu as raison. »

Simon, ne tenta pas de tergiverser, il ne ripostait que lorsque il y était contraint et puis face à celle qui a été une amie il n'aurait pas eu la force.

Il était dix huit heures, Sullivan avait commencé la réunion sans la présence de Michel, en l'absence de Michel, l'assistance était calme et sereine il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque son portable brisa le silence.

- « oui Michel ?….. C'est vrai…..Merci mon Dieu. »

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le vieil Irlandais avait quitté sa chaise avant de se laisser retomber, ce fut Alicia qui le tira de ses réflexions.

- « John qu'y a t il ? »

- « Mesdames, Messieurs, nous avons retrouvé Monsieur Winch. »

Telle une vague, le soulagement déferla sur les présents. Les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours.

Sullivan, se leva et quitta la salle du conseil. Il se rendait chez Walken Security, il voulait les voir, mais avant cela, il devait annoncer la nouvelle à la presse qui campait sur les pas de la tour depuis le début des événements.

La journée avait passé lentement pour les Van Diep, qui depuis les première heures de la journée étaient demeurés dans l'hôpital, lorsque soudain un grand cri retentit, tétanisant Alester et son épouse, quelques secondes plus tard Adrien apparaissait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- « c'est une petite fille, avec dix petits doigts de pieds et dix petits doigts de mains, on va l'appeler Irina. »

Le ton monotone de la télévision changea, une présentatrice apparut à l'écran avec en toile de fond la tour du groupe W et les photos de Joy et Largo.

- « il y a de cela une heure environ, l'équipe de choc de l'empire Winch a prouvé son efficacité une nouvelle fois en retrouvant son patron et sa garde du corps, à l'heure où nous vous parlons aucune information n'a été donnée sur l'état de santé des rescapés. »

Loin de cette agitation, le convoi de véhicules pénétrait dans l'enceinte sécurisée de Walken Security, le véhicule transportant les blessés se dirigea en direction du chalet tandis que les autres véhicules se dirigeaient vers les hangars.

Sullivan se trouvait déjà sur place, il semblait les guetter derrière la fenêtre avec Délia, car le véhicule n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter que déjà la porte s'ouvrait.

Le van s'arrêta et Marshall poussa la porte et sauta à terre, de l'avant du véhicule Simon et Allan surgirent et vinrent vers lui afin d'aider Largo à descendre, durant tout le trajet il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa garde du corps.

- « montez le à l'étage, Délia empêchez les filles de sortir. »

- « pourquoi ? »

Elle suivit du regard la direction que lui indiqua Marshall, Joy était méconnaissable.

- « d'accord tout de suite. »

Kerenski et Charles furent les suivants à descendre, chacun s'emparant d'un côté du brancard, ils partirent en direction de la maison, à l'intérieur Adriana surgit.

- « où est Edouard…Charles réponds-moi. »

- « il est mort. »

Adriana fut cinglée par le ton de voix de son époux, sa voix était un mélange de mépris et de rage.

- « comment est ce possible ? »

- « le plus simplement du monde, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient fomenté cette campagne d'enlèvement. »

Charles donna le signal du départ, les deux hommes prirent mille précautions pour la monter à l'étage où elle allait demeurer de longues semaines. Ensuite viendrait le temps des questions et des explications.

Après avoir refermé la porte sur les blessés et leur médecin, Simon redescendit en compagnie de Kerenski et Charles Arden.

Charles partit s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce afin de pouvoir faire son rapport, ils avaient ramené Li Ann Helm's avec eux, mais elle fut placée dans un véhicule avec l'une des équipes, celle-ci avait reçu pour ordre de demeurer masquée.

Ces hommes n'avaient pas bronché, Simon avait récupéré la fille et à présent elle pénétrait dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait.

Charles et Allan se trouvaient dans un coin, assis ils ne disaient mot, Adriana était allongée sur une méridienne les yeux rougis de pleurs.

Daniel, lui, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte guettant le retour de Marshall qui se trouvait toujours à l'étage.

Kerenski, lui s'était installé sur un canapé où Natalia le rejoignit, installée sur ses genoux elle jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de son père qui pendaient librement sur ses épaules, celui-ci d'un geste distrait de la main lui caressait la tête. Azmaria était venue elle aussi s'installer auprès d'eux mais son intérêt se portait vers Simon, qui malgré son humeur sombre semblait conquis par cette petite fille.

Plus loin, Sullivan et Délia regardaient toute cette assemblée, l'heure des explications avait sonné, et tout ce qui allait être révélé ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde.

Mais pour cela, ils allaient devoir attendre, le réveil des endormis qui se trouvaient à l'étage au dessus.

La nuit avait fini par tout recouvrir, les Van Diep quittèrent l'hôpital, laissant Marlene se reposer sous l'amoureuse surveillance de son époux, dans la tête de Lady Danielle la joie et l'émotion tournoyaient fiévreusement, son fils était vivant et une petite fille lui était née. Heureuse elle se mit à dresser mentalement la liste des tâches pour préparer le baptême d'Irina. Car le médecin inquiet pour la santé de la mère et de l'enfant avait refusé le voyage. Ils allaient devoir se rendre Long Island où par le passé Nério lui avait offert une maison et là où Largo avait été conçu.

**FIN DU LIVRE TROIS.**


End file.
